Sea Spray
by Tinker16
Summary: Things are complicated in my life. My best friend hates me, there's this new creepy guy in school, and I'm trying to find out the mystery to my lost parents. I sprouted a tail recently too, but that's normal compared with everything else.
1. Ch1: Life by the Sea

This is my first Naruto yaoi story. I've been working on this for a while now, and hope everyone will enjoy it.

**Sea Spray**

**Chapter 1: Life by the sea**

Sea spray, the ocean's form of snow, with beauty unlike the light flakes that fell from the sky. It crystallized in the air, forming rainbows on clear days, and dark demons on stormy ones. The spray sometimes arched so high, forming back into droplets of Pacific blue, more blue than the sky could ever be. Sasuke used to say how my eyes were sea spray, light flakes of white dancing around in the rest of my blue eyes. "Eyes more blue than the sea and sky combined," he say. I miss Sasuke. The way he would always make fun of me when I just lay under the waves, letting the sea spray hit me.

I always replied, "It washes away the worries." I remember that is how we actually met was sea spray. Dancing around the waves, when I was about five at the time, I stumbled upon Sasuke sitting alone by the rocks. A young boy, my age, sitting by himself, when the beach mostly had families together; except for me of course. Really, his looks were out of place from the beach town I was still growing up in. Most people had tans, and bright colored hair. He was quit the opposite, with his black hair, eyes, and extremely pale skin. He looked so upset, so curious, I went up to him. "What's wrong?"

Glaring at me in his emo way, "Nothing, go away." He turned away from me, pouting. I blinked, and then sat down by him on the rocks.

"It can't be nothing the way you're pouting," I replied. He looked at me in the corner of his eyes, glaring all the same. Getting a sudden five year old idea, I grabbed Sasuke, pulling him toward the ocean.

"Hey!" He struggled against my grip, but I was persistent. Finally, we made it to the rocks, hanging by the edge of where the ocean met the shore; waves crashing against the rocks every few seconds. "I don't want to get wet."

"We're not gonna get wet, just let the snow flakes hit us," I explained happily. Sasuke gave me the look that said, 'You're insane.'

"You mean the water." He had a sarcastic tone in his voice, but I ignored it. I learned to ignore many of Sasuke's sarcastic remakes over the years. Suddenly, a huge wave slammed into the rocks by our feet. The sea spray arched high into the air, making a rainbow in the sky, and then rained down upon us. I laughed with glee, Sasuke just grumbled, shaking his head from the salt water.

"Great, now I'm wet," he complained.

I smiled brightly at him, "The snow flakes help wash the bad things away."

He glared at me. "Have you ever, even seen snow?" I frowned, looking back to the water.

"No, but this is the closet I got." I turned back to him smiling, "But you feel better, don't you?" He blinked for a minute, seeming to notice that he had in fact, forgotten what he had been upset about.

He shook his head, "You're crazy you know that?" But he was smiling all the same. I smiled back as well; it was the very first day I had made Sasuke Uchiha smile. From that day on, we were best friends. Though, it took a while to get Sasuke to admit he was friends with the likes of me. But he really did that just to annoy me. Really, if Sasuke did not want anything to do with someone, he would not even bother to acknowledge they were there. Sasuke always gave me his undivided attention. Or at least he used to.

XxXxXxXx

The morning of September third, was like any other first day of school. With most kids it's the grogginess, the refusal to believe it's really back to school they must go, and the falling asleep into the cereal bowl. It used to be like this for me, but I would always wake up eventually when I knew Sasuke would be there to meet me. On the first day we always hang out in the library, peace and quiet before the mess later in the day. Sometimes Sasuke would bring donuts for us to share, he knew my favorite too. Cream filled with chocolate icing and sprinkles. He used to grimace every time I eat the sticky mess, him hating chocolate he never did understand why I loved it. But he bought it every time anyway; just for me. Now, things have changed. I could not sleep well the night before, so I was beyond groggy; down right exhausted. I lay in bed as the sun slowly rose up above the horizon, then at six in the morning, my alarm went off; time to wake up to hell. I turned off the alarm, but stayed in bed for a minute, enjoying the peace. Then I heard Iruka, my thirty year old guardian, coming up the stairs.

"Wake up, Naruto. Time for school," he proclaimed cheerfully. Iruka, a very cheerful man with matching brown hair and eyes; hair always put into a short pony tail, and a long scar running across his face that he would never tell me how he got it. Poor innocent Iruka, he still did not know how broken I still am. He knew about the bullying at school, and of what happened with Sasuke, but he thought I got over my lost friendship. He had no idea the broken heart I still carry. "Come down for breakfast, I made your favorite, pancakes!" He gave me a bright smile before exiting the room. I lay there, wishing I could have a few more minutes of peace before the storm that lay at school. Time was ticking though, and I knew Iruka would not wait forever. So I slowly stood from bed, and put on the normal clothing for my first day wear. Normally, I would make sure I looked presentable, if not for school then for Sasuke, but through the three years he has been gone from my existence I just do not care. I throw on the closest orange shirt with a pair of faded, blue jeans, and my worn tennis shoes. I ran my fingers through my un-godly messy, blonde hair, then made my way down stairs.

Iruka was there, making breakfast just as he said he would be. A stack of pancakes were already made on the table with my favorite toppings of strawberries, whip cream, and maple syrup. "Good morning sleepy head," he said over his shoulder. I nodded in reply, sitting down gently upon the seat to start my meal. Iruka frowned lightly, turning back to his cooking. He is still not used to my new demeanor. Before Sasuke had left me, I had been loud, excitable, hyper, joyful, and outgoing. Now, my new self, is quiet, shy, withdrawn, and depressed; but mostly depressed. I quietly eat my pancakes, while glancing out to the ocean. I love the ocean, have all my life. I have always had this strange connection with it. I could tell when the tide was in or out. I sensed when a storm was on the way to shore. Then, when I was in the water, I could swim like a dream. Or so Sasuke used to say. I really could though, I was never cold by the water even in the winter time, and I could move with the current of the water while others would struggle against it. The water and I were one when I used to swim; but not anymore. Since Sasuke left three years ago, I stopped visiting the beach; too many memories for me. I turned away from the view, ignoring that urge inside of me. Lately, I have been having strange dreams of the ocean, and strange desires to just run to the water. I could ignore the urges most of the time, but some days were just unbearable. The strange thing was they only started when I turned the age of sixteen only a few weeks ago. I did not know if it were just a phase of me missing the ocean or if were something else.

Iruka came over with the last of the pancakes; I let him grab some for himself before I reached for more. "So, do your friends want to come over today? I could make some snacks for everyone," he asked lightly. I gulped a bite I was chewing, pushing my plate away as I did; sudden loss of appetite. I still could not tell him the fact that I had no relations at the school, friend wise. He knew about the bullying and of Sasuke, but still I had lied to him over the years on me having at least some friends. He always asked on when they would come over to hang out as friends usually did with normal lives. I always told him they were busy or had other plans. But I just could not bare to make him worry about me being lonely the way I was. So, I lied once again.

"They have other plans today," was all I said.

"Oh." He looked down continued eating. I sensed that he must know something was up with my stories, but as long as he bought them that was all I needed.

"Why don't you go hang with Kakashi later, you guys haven't had a chance to in a while." Changing the subject to Kakashi seemed to lighten the mood a little. Kakashi, the thirty-one year old pervert, was Iruka's partner as well as Sasuke's guardian. Unlike Iruka whom adopted me a year after I meet Sasuke on the beach, Kakashi has been Sasuke's guardian for only about three years now. Though, Kakashi had been around even before becoming Sasuke's guardian. He had been the 'nanny' for Sasuke, for years; friend of the family too. Kakashi was pretty cool. He always taking Iruka and me to cool places to hang and have fun. It used to be all of us, including Sasuke. But lately, Sasuke just hangs with his "new crowd". Which is fine by me, I could not deal with the pain of being around him too long.

"Good idea, I think tonight we could have game night," Iruka said excitedly. "I can make snacks, Kakashi and you can pick the game, and then afterwards Sasuke can . . ." He stopped in mid sentence, I winced, Sasuke was usually the one who picked a movie after we finished a game. I quickly stood up, grabbing my backpack by the back door, and exiting outside. "Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!" Iruka went outside to give chase but I was already half way down the driveway.

"It's alright, I'm just gonna go to school now," I said loudly back at him. Iruka looked sad, but he stayed by the door watching me go. I sped up, rounding the corner past the front gate, and down the gravel road toward hell. I glanced back at our beach shack, if we could even call it that. It was a very old house, with screen porch, and old faded paint. With wide open windows facing the beach, we got the perfect view of the ocean. Our house was at the very end of town, very secluded from the neighbors by being surrounded by giant pine trees. It came in handy hiding from the bullies. I walked out of the pine forest, off the dirt road, and on the first block sidewalk. The school only five blocks away from our house.

On the way, I thought of Sasuke. I knew Iruka did not mean anything harmful by saying my ex-friend's name, but it still hurt. Everything hurt these days. But the pain I've been experiencing during these few weeks was nothing compared to what happened the day Sasuke left my life completely. I remember the pain so well. I was thirteen; we had been playing in the water as usual. We had sat down by the water, relaxing in the sun, and enjoying just being together. Then, someone called from the parking lot a few feet away. We both glanced up to see Iruka and Kakashi; when we walked up to where the men were standing, I could see Iruka crying and Kakashi looking every upset.

"Sasuke, something happened," was all Kakashi said. Sasuke froze in fear be my side. I quickly held his hand, squeezing in comfort. He just let it be slack. Quickly, he jerked his hand out of mine and ran; Kakashi went quickly with him toward the direction of Sasuke's house. I stepped forward to give chase, but Iruka held me back shaking his head gently.

"What's wrong," I asked. More tears felling down his face.

"Naruto, Sasuke's family has been in an accident," he whispered. That was all he needed to say. I ran as fast as I could toward where Sasuke and Kakashi had gone. Iruka did not protest. I reached the giant house in no time to see the police, Kakashi standing outside talking with them. No one paid me mind when I walked past them. I went up the two flights of stairs, reaching the third floor of where Sasuke would be. When I reached Sasuke's room, I stopped just at the door frame. Sasuke was there sitting on the bed, just staring blankly at the floor. I had never seen him like that before. The look of total loss and depression across his face, it had brought tears to my eyes. I walked slowly up to the bed, and sat down beside him. I gently place my arm around his shoulder, holding him in comfort. He shook lightly; suddenly he whipped around and slapped me across the face. It threw me off the bed, and onto the floor. I held my cheek, looking to Sasuke with confusion, whom towered over me. The face of pure hatred looked down upon me.

"He was right," he whispered. I felt more tears falling down my face. Sasuke had never hit me before and he had certainly never looked at me that way before either.

"Sasuke," was all I was able to say before he quickly hit me again, punching me in the eye that time.

"Shut up! Get away from me you demon! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you," he screamed this in my face over and over again. Each causing a blow worse than his punches. I cried then ran out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Iruka and everyone else looked at me in confusion as I ran past them. But I just could not stand being there anymore. It was later that Iruka told me the full story. Sasuke's parents and Sasuke's brother, Itachi, whom had always been traveling for their work, had died when their plane crashed into the ocean. I understood completely then. Sasuke had all the right to hit me, to take his pain out. Though Iruka disagreed and said how he threatened Sasuke to never hurt his baby ever again or else. So, at the funeral Iruka and I stood at the back while Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the front standing by the coffins. When the ceremony was done, and the coffins lowered, I waited until Iruka walked away as well as Kakashi to approach Sasuke by the graves. He just stood there stiff as a board, no emotions upon his face.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry," I whispered. He clenched his fists, turning toward me to glare.

"You should be," he growled. He then pushed past me, shoving me hard in the side. As he made his way past he said, "Don't ever talk to me again, ever." I thought at the time that I should just give him space, and let him be ready to talk about it when he was willing. I waited, and waited; waiting for days, weeks, and then months. But he never once spoke to me again. I tried to after a few weeks, but he refused to. Then he started to hang around with his "new crowd". He let them beat me up whenever I tried to talk to him. The worst part is, he would not even look at me. While I was screaming, begging for the bullies to stop punching and kicking me, he would just sit there, staring off to nothing. Really, it was because I was nothing. I was not worth his time. So, after our many years of friendship, it broke. I gave up completely, staying away from him and the others. Iruka and Kakashi tried to make us be friends again. Iruka many times threatening Sasuke with his life for letting the bullies use me as a punching bag. But it never worked. So, over the three years my personality changed. I stopped eating as much, so my already skinny, thin body became boney, and I gave up on society all together. Without Sasuke, there's just not much worth living for.

XxXxXxXx

I reached school ten minutes before the bell rang. The usual line of cars and buses were outside the school by the main front court yard, the one with the flags out front. On one side, far off in the plot of land was the elementary school, then in the middle was the middle school, and far off on the other side was the high school. Each building was about the same size, the high school being just slightly bigger. It was not a very big town, just a small port area for boats, so not that many children in the schools. The buildings were pretty old and worn themselves. The consent sea breeze really wears on the paint job. I glanced out cross the town toward the distance view of the ocean. I felt the slight jumping and pain in my stomach again, but I just ignored it and walked on. I just entered the commons when the noise hit me. The laughter and squeals of back-to-school happiness was seen all over the commons. People sat at different tables catching up with each other, most just talking about what they were going to do after school today.

My eyes went directly toward a certain table in the back corner. There I saw Sasuke, along with his new crowd. There was Jugo the real big guy with bright red, spiky hair. He usually is the one who holds me for the others to hit, but sometimes he gets worse than them, once he starts he does not stop till an hour or so later. Then there is Suigetsu who likes to do most of the hitting. He always seems bored when he does it. Finally, there is Karin. She's the worst. It's not that she abuses me with hits or punches but words. The words are the worst, and she knows how to use them and where to hit with them. Saying things like, demon or I was the worst thing to ever happen to Sasuke, are her favorite. They were all sitting on the back table, all but Sasuke were laughing. Jugo and Suigetsu were pointing toward people and laughing about who they beat up on occasion. Sasuke was just sitting there with his arms folded and eyes closed, and Karin holding on to his upper right arm practically rubbing herself against him. I looked away quickly. I take it back, Karin's words and their beatings were not the worst, it was seeing her with Sasuke like that broke my heart every time.

Their table sat by the hallway which leads to the library, so I braced myself as I started toward that direction. Suigetsu was the first to notice me.

"Hey, look it's demon boy," he leered. Both Jugo and Karin gave me wicked looks while Suigetsu smirked. But as always, Sasuke just ignore everything, keeping his eyes closed. I quickened my pace, and walked past keeping my head down hoping they would just ignore me this time. Just as I reached the hallway, which was my junior hallway, something hard hit me in the back of the head. I stumbled, falling to my knees. An apple that I saw by Suigetsu earlier rolled away from me with a big indent on it. I rubbed my head, feeling the juices from it on my hair. A roar of laughter came from behind me. I glanced back to see the bullies laughing, Sasuke just sitting there. He had opened his eyes, looking toward my direction, but chose to pay more attention to the ceiling than me. I just looked away, feeling that same pain in my heart.

I started to stand back up, when my legs gave out. There was a sudden loss of all feeling to them, completely numb. Then, the pain hit me. It was like molten lava and knives going in my stomach. Like someone was stabbing me with a molten lava knife over and over again. I crumpled to the ground in a ball, holding my stomach tight, and my knees pull up to my face. Oh, god. It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop, please! Please, oh god, make it STOP! I heard these words and screams, I realized they were coming from me but I did not care. I just wanted the pain to stop. I heard shouting, and whispers all around. Some were with concern, but most were jeering remarks how I was a baby. Heard my name being called a few times in the mixture, I did not know who it was. I felt cold hands on me; someone was trying to pull me out of my ball position. They got me out of it, laying down flat on my back, but I refused to let go of my stomach. I wanted to open my eyes, to see who it was, but it just hurt so badly. Someone was calling to me again, rubbing my face to relax. Just as I blacked out, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke, leaning over me, touching my face, and looking at me for the first time in three years.

XxXxXxXx

Well, what do you guys think? Please **review** and tell me how you like it. :) No flames please.


	2. Ch2: Growing Pains

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 2: Growing pains**

I woke up to see white. I blinked, seeing a titled white ceiling over my head. I looked to the side to see I was in the nursing office. The different counters, sinks, and medicine cabinets spread out around the room. I was lying on a nice, soft cot. I heard footsteps coming toward the room, so I quickly shut my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Thank you for carrying him in here for me, Sasuke. I wouldn't be able to do it myself," I heard a woman's voice. My body tensed at the mentioning of his name. My heartbeat quickened as well.

"It was nothing," he said quickly. There was a pause. I held my breath. I could not believe my ears; maybe I was hearing them wrong. It sounded as if Sasuke had not only paid attention to me, but had been willing to touch me; to carry. My body tingled all over on just the thought of it.

"Will he be ok?" I could hear worry in Sasuke's voice, something I had not heard in three years. Was it really for me?

"I don't know, I'll find out when he wakes. You can leave now, we don't want you late for your first class," replied the woman.

"Oh. Okay," he replied back. There was another pause, longer this time. Then I heard the shuffling of feet walking away. After a few minutes of silence I opened my eyes, only the nurse was in the room. Maybe I dreamed the whole thing up, my mind playing tricks on me. Sasuke couldn't possibly care for me, or help me in any situations. He made it quite clear over the years that he didn't.

The nurse sat at her desk, writing on some papers. She had not noticed me yet, which was fine by me. I knew the nurse would worry over me just as Iruka did; since she was a good friend of the family. Her name was Shizune, a short woman, with short black hair. She is very kind to everyone, and makes a great nurse. She is also an assistant to the principle Tsunade, another friend of the family. Shizune always helps me out with the bullies, mainly covering up the wounds so that way Iruka doesn't worry as much. She always wants me to tell him, but I just say it will hurt him worse if he knows. Besides, there's not much anyone can do about it in the school. Anything real harmful the bullies do outside of school grounds and even Tsunade cannot do anything to stop them; though she tries her hardest to.

"How are you feeling, Naruto," Shizune asked while still writing, not looking up. It was creepy how she could always tell when I was pretending to sleep or not. I just grunted in response. I turned away to face the ceiling again, trying not to feel embarrassed. She stopped writing, getting up to take a look at me. "Did they hurt you? If they did, I should tell Tsunade then maybe we can finally do something about them."

"No," I said quickly. That was I need, for the school to make fun of me for being a snitch. I heard cussing outside the room, along with loud banging. I groaned, "Great, who told Tsunade?" At that note, the door burst open reveling the school's principle. She was a tall woman, with long, blonde hair. She had a diamond shape tattoo resting on her forehead, and, the one thing that the boys loved, her giant size melons on her chest. She was about fifty years old, but looked twenty. She really hated it when I called her granny. But, in a strange not related way, she really was my granny. She does just about anything for me. She had a very short temper, and knew how to use her fists. She once punched a man through the wall from her office, and wrecks the place at least once a month.

"What the hell did they do this time? I swear to god, I'm going to kill those little punks," she shouted out. The door closed behind her as she crossed her arms glaring at me. It's weird how she always seems to be madder at me for being picked on, than at the bullies. But I think she just does that because she's worried.

"Hi granny," I replied, not bothering to really look at her but continue staring at the ceiling.

"Don't call me granny," she growled. I saw her glare at Shizune from the corner of my eye. "Well, what happened?" I sighed and closed my eyes, it's just the same routine all over again. I heard Shizune gulp under the pressure of Tsunade's glare.

"Well, . . . Sasuke brought him in saying that Naruto was having a seizure of some sort. I don't know myself, I was going to ask him what happened," Shizune trailed off; I could feel the stare of eyes directed at me. My mind was racing. So it was not my imagination earlier. Sasuke really did bring me in, but why? Why now after so many years would he pay attention to me? Was it just some kind of joke for him and the bullies were playing? Maybe it was a joke, him trying to get me to believe in him again or something. What a sick joke.

"Sasuke brought him in?" I heard the anger on Tsunade's voice, out of everyone she hated him the most for what he did to me. "That bastard, I should punish him for touching Naruto; maybe castration or something." I heard her mutter more ways of torment, but I only rolled my eyes under my eyes lids on how silly she was.

"Well, I would not been able to get Naruto in here without his help. Besides, castration is illegal," Shizune said quickly, as if hoping to reason Tsunade out of her twisted visions. I heard more muttering out of Tsunade, then footsteps approaching me. Someone started poking me on the forehead.

"I know you're awake. Now tell me, what happened," Tsunade commanded. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me, glaring while poking at me. I just grumbled, pushing her hand away.

"It was nothing," I muttered. She folded her arms.

"Bull, now tell me what happened." Sighing, I sat up rubbing my stomach. Truthfully, I was not sure what exactly happened. Never before had I ever experienced something like that. The pain was gone now, only thing left was a dull throb, but it scared me to think what caused the pain.

"Well, I just . . . tripped, then when I went to stand back up a really awful pain hit my stomach. It hurt so bad I couldn't stand up, then blacked out. Then I woke up here, like Shizune said," I explained quietly. Shizune got up after I was done, bringing a stethoscope with her. She placed the ear pieces into her own ears, then the flat piece onto my stomach. She frowned, moving it around my stomach.

"Does it still hurt," she asked politly. She started pushing down on different spots on my stomach, I just shook my head. Then, she placed her hand right in the middle of my stomach on my belly button. I yelped, jumping back from her. She jumped back in surprise. "What? Does it hurt there?" I wasn't listening; I quickly pulled up my shirt to see what cause the pain. When I looked down, I saw that right around my belly button the skin was red and inflamed. It looked almost like a sun burn. I gently touched it, only to pull back with a wince. It felt like a sun burn too. Shizune frowned, seeming confused by my stomach. On the other hand, Tsunade seemed to be surprised, shocked almost. Her eyes were wide, staring hard at my stomach. I wonder what she was thinking. Shizune stood up, going to one of her cabinets pulling out a bottle of gel and some pills.

"You probably had some kind of allergic reaction." She walked back over, giving me the gel and pills; she then walked over to the sink getting a cup of water. Handing me the water she said, "Take two pills then put the gel on your stomach, it should help with the inflammation." I did just that taking two of the pills while draining the water in one gulp, then putting some of the gel on. It helped, ridding of that fire feeling.

"I think it will be wise if we send you home for the rest of the day," Shizune continued. "If your stomach still hurts you should go to the hospital so see if perhaps . . ." She was interrupted by the shouts of "No!" coming from both me and Tsunade. I glanced toward her in surprise. I understood my reasoning in not wanting to worry Iruka, plus I just have a feeling I don't want doctors involved. But why is Tsunade saying 'no'? She always way over protective whenever I just get a paper cut. Now I'm having horrible stomach pains, and she says no? Tsunade started rubbing her chin, seeming to be pondering something. Both Shizune and I stared at her in disbelief. Finally, she nodded to herself, as if she came to some sort of silent agreement.

"I want you to go home, Naruto. Go home and rest," she said while turning around to the door. Just as she walked out she stated, "I need to call someone." Then she was gone. Shizune shook her head, muttering something then walked back to her desk.

"I'll call Iruka for you, you just rest for now," she smiled to me. I nodded, feeling worn out for some reason. I laid back in the cot, falling back to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

When Iruka came to pick me up, he was in a state of panic. Shouting things like "Who hurt my baby!" and such. He nearly choked me to death from hugging me so hard. When I had finally managed to calm him down, Shizune explained that it was just an allergic reaction. But if it gets any worse, go to the doctor. I knew I would not tell Iruka if it did get bad. I had no intentions to go to the doctor. So, now Iruka was driving me home in our beat-up truck. It was an older style, with huge bumps. Imagine the truck from _Twilight _only blue instead of red; blue with rusty patches on it that is. We were driving through downtown, Iruka saying he had to pick up some things real quick. I did not really care, I was just leaning my head against the window, trying to relax and cool the fever I was starting to get. That gel stuff Shizune put on my stomach earlier has lost it effect. My stomach now felt as if it were on fire. The pain had started too. It did not hurt as much as it had in the cafeteria, but it kept me from moving around. I held onto it, in hopes that it would help with the pain. It did not. As Iruka was in the old general store, I glanced around the streets where the truck was parked. It was a very old, seaside town. It was built mostly for the huge fishing business. Fishermen came here during the organ trails, when the people of America were heading west. A few fishermen from the east decided to find better fishing up north in the west. Once they found this small area, they built a few buildings, and called it home. Over the generations, more businesses and homes were built, everyone loving the beautiful cliff side views, and beaches of northern California.

The buildings were as old as the town itself. Many needed a new paint job badly, and had cracks in their sides. Some were cracked in so many places on the sides, with ivy growing up them. Others were brand new, built on the ground of which the older buildings had collapsed on. Here the buildings are used up until they just fall apart. Same as the houses around here; generations of families will live in a house until they have to build a new one. There is hardly a new house for people to move into. Iruka got lucky when he bought the house we are living in now. Some old lady who was the last of her family, she sold the place to us in hopes she could live somewhere warmer for her old bones.

My stomach rumbled from under my hand. It did not sound like anything I ever heard before; nothing like a hungry stomach. I rubbed at it to make the noises and pain to just go away. Suddenly, something shining caught my eye. I looked up to see the sun reflecting off the water, down the hill by the docks of the fishing boats. The water danced in the light, swirling by the boats and the docks. I blinked, mesmerized by it. I could feel the urge again, to go to the water. I could almost feel the coolness of the water on my skin. Taste the salt on my lips. I saw the deep blue vision, the sun dancing on top of the water while I would be under. I could see a light, a song dancing ahead, I can reach it. I have to reach it. I have to find it.

"Naruto?" I froze. I blinked, realizing I was no longer in the truck. In fact, I was down the street from the truck, with my arm out reached for the docks ahead. I let my arm fall by my side, blinking away the vision I had seen. What was that? "Naruto?" I looked behind me to see Iruka standing by the truck with confusion on his face.

"What are you doing," he called to me. I started walking back to the truck, my right arm still holding my stomach. The pains suddenly started up again. Funny, I did not notice when they stopped.

"I was just looking at something," I explained as I got back into the truck. Iruka climbed in beside me, starting up the truck, and driving off to the house. We drove down the hill from the town, toward the forest of which hid our house. As we drove down the hill, Iruka kept tapping his fingers on the wheel. I rolled my eyes, knowing he wanted to say something to me but too afraid to say it. "What is it, Iruka?"

He laughed lightly, "You know me that well." He paused, drumming his fingers a little harder on the steering wheel. We drove by the docks, turning right towards the woods. "Well, I saw someone in the store. He asked if you were ok, and if he could come over to see you." He seemed angry as he said this. He glared out the window, suddenly gripping the wheel tightly. I blinked in confusion. I had not seen Iruka like this before, I have seen him mad before but this seemed more like confused anger. Then I wondered, who would ask about me? I did not really know any 'he's in the town whom would worry about me. Kakashi maybe, but why would Iruka be mad that Kakashi said he was worried about me? Also, Kakashi could come over anytime he wanted so why would he have to ask?

"Um, tell them thanks for worrying about me," I said softly. Iruka huffed, then kept driving. I glanced out to the water at the docks, now behind us. I felt the call, but ignored it. Turning back toward the windshield, I kept my sights on land.

XxXxXxXx

When we got back to the house, Kakashi's car was already in the driveway. So, it wasn't Kakashi who asked about me. Iruka slammed the truck door, and stomped up to the house. I climbed out, grabbing the bags from the store out of the bed of the truck, and then made my way towards the house. I heard a heated argument starting up in the house from the garden. I bet Kakashi did something to upset Iruka again. I stopped outside of the back door, shifting the bags around to I could open it when I paused at the argument coming from inside.

"I don't care! He is never allowed to talk to Naruto ever again," I heard the raised voice of Iruka say. I blinked, who could he be talking about?

"Calm down, Iruka. Maybe the boy's changed. He and Naruto were so close; I'm surprised this hasn't happen sooner." I heard Kakashi say calmly. He was always the one that got Iruka not to kill anyone when he was upset. Unless, of course, Iruka was angry with him, then I was the one that had to keep Iruka from killing Kakashi. "You need to give him a chance; he went through something no child should go through. I know what he did to Naruto was unforgivable, and I agree, but for Naruto's sake . . . " The rest was just harsh mutters, I did not catch the rest. It dawned to me of whom they were talking about. I gasped, dropping the bags to the ground, placing my hands over my mouth with shock. They were talking about Sasuke! Sasuke asked about me. But why? Didn't Iruka say he wanted to come over too? First, Sasuke had looked at me for the first time in three years, held me even to get me into the nurse's office. Now he's asking Iruka all these things. Why, Sasuke? Why after all these years you look at me, touch me, worry over me? Why? Why? Why!

"Naruto?" Iruka stood at the door, looking worried as ever. I let my hands fall from my head. I did not realize I had been gripping it. I picked up the bags from the ground, walking past Iruka into the house. Kakashi was leaning against the table, looking just as worried as Iruka. He smiled when he saw me.

"How's it going squirt," he asked kindly. I just set the bags on the table, not answering. "Heard you wimped out of school today. Lucky you." I couldn't help but smile. Kakashi always had a way of making me feel better. He picked on me when I knew he was worried about me. I glanced to Iruka's boyfriend, taking in his usual silver hair, black mask that cover the lower part of his face up to his nose, and then the large, black bandanna over his left eye. I only seen what was under the bandanna once, a scarred up eye, and never once in all the years have I seen under his mask. Something only for Iruka I suppose.

"Yeah, real lucky," I mumbled. Kakashi pushed away from the table, ruffling my hair. I just huffed, batting his hand away. Iruka started going through the bags on the table, pulling out different groceries.

"Hey, Naruto, I bought ramen," he said joyfully, waving the ramen noodles around in the air. But the thought of eating only made me nauseated. I shook my head, walking away toward the stairs.

"Sorry, Iruka, I'm just really tired. I'm going to bed," I said as I started up the stairs.

"Okay, what's wrong," he said quickly, setting the ramen down and coming toward me to place his hand on my forehead. "Does your stomach still hurt? Should we go to the doctor? Kakashi go get your car, we're going to the doctors'." Iruka started freaking out, I should have known. I never really refuse ramen, since it's my favorite meal. I quickly pushed his hand away.

"Iruka, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Let me go take a nap, then I'll come down to eat," I said reassuringly. Iruka bite his lip, wringing his hands together.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" I nodded, giving him a fake smile.

"I'm sure."

"Ah, let the boy Iruka. If he says he's tired, then he's tired," Kakashi said from the table. Then he started smirking from under his mask. "Besides, this way we get to have some fun time."

"Perv!" Both I and Iruka shouted this, glaring at him in annoyance. He just raised his hands in the air innocently.

"What?" Iruka stomped towards him, while I just rolled my eyes. By the time I reached the top of the stairs, I heard the slapping and Kakashi yelling, "OW!" I stared at my door for a minute. The white paint, with the golden letters at the top which spelled my name; I smiled in remembrance of when Iruka painted those on for me. I pushed open the door, looking around my small bedroom.

It was messy, some cloths here and there, but then again I liked a little mess. I had a twin size bed with orange covers, and orange curtains hung in the huge window across the room. The rest of the room was blue, from the walls to the dressers. I pushed the door shut behind me, going over to the window. There was a nice white hope chest in front of it, a place where I usually sit to watch the nice view I have of the beach that is just down the hill from our house. But lately I just keep the curtains closed. They were wide open now, showing the beach's beauty. Iruka must have opened them. I grabbed each curtain, pulling them close and ignoring the pull I felt for the ocean. Turning away from the window, I flopped in bed, falling into a restless slumber.

I started to dream of distant times with Sasuke. They were more of memories than dreams. Different, peaceful memories that I wished were still here. I dreamed of the time Sasuke and me were about six, and had built a fort in the living room out of pillows. Then, Sasuke and I were seven running away from an angry Itachi, laughing how we pulled a prank on him. Another memory of when Sasuke was teaching me on how to ride a bike. Another when I showed Sasuke how to swim, and fish. Then we were in the woods, camping out, laughing around the camp fire roasting marshmallows.

Suddenly, the memories came to a stop, at the time when I was twelve, and it was my birthday. Sasuke and I were in my room laying on our stomachs, playing games on my Playstation. We just finished opening presents, and were waiting for Iruka and Kakashi to get back from getting pizza. I was just about to beat Sasuke on the fighting game when the game paused. I ignored this act, waiting for when it would start again. Sasuke usually liked to mess with me by pausing then starting the game up real quick so he could win. The big Cheater.

"Naruto," he said lightly. I turned toward him, realizing he wanted to say something serious. He had even sat up, looking down at me still lying down. I quickly sat up as well.

"What is it Sasuke," I asked, worried that maybe it was his parents again. Sasuke's father has been bothering him lately saying he needs to start looking towards his future in the computer company they owned in New York. I guess his father is hoping he'll be successful as Itachi. Only problem was Itachi was a super genius, so his father had too many high expectations on Sasuke. "Is it your father again?"

"No, it's not that," he said quickly. He looked away from me, staring out the window. "It's just; I've wanted to give you a gift."

"But you already gave me a gift silly," I laughed. Which he had, he given me a beautiful necklace with black chain, and a blue crystal hanging at the end. I gently touched it, smiling at the gift. He glance at me hand, smiling too.

"I know, it's just I wanted to give you another gift. I just had to wait for the right moment," he spoke softly. I glanced up to see him looking intently at me. A blush was forming on his face, which was unusual since Sasuke hardly ever blushes. He moved closer to me, his hand touching mine on my chest. Then he reached up to my hair, running his finger through it. He then got even closer; I could feel his breath mixed with mine. I felt my own blush on my face. Closing in, I could count the lashes on his eyes. Then, his lips were on mine. It was warm, soft. It was electricity running through my veins. It was heaven. Our lips moved as one, mending together as they were meant to be. He held me close, as I held him. He even nibbled on my bottom lip, sucking on it. I gasped this allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues battled his winning of course. We only stopped when our bodies finally craved for oxygen.

We were both panting, Sasuke was on top of me pinning me to the floor. It surprised me for I never felt when he had done that. Sasuke was shaking even, almost like he was exhausted. I put my arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He wrapped his arms around my middle, doing the same. It was weird, I felt stunned on what we just did. Sasuke had kissed me. Kissed me! I have known for a while that I was in love with Sasuke, but I had brushed it off thinking it was only brotherly love I was feeling for him. But it had never once occurred to me that Sasuke would feel the same. Then, I felt the wetness on my shirt.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I pulled him away, holding him up to see tears falling down his face. He rubbed them away quickly, smiling at me brightly.

"It's nothing, it's just," he paused, a chance to gently rub my face. "I never realized until now, how much I love you." I gasped. Love? He loved me? I gave a laugh of joy, jumping at him so he fell over backwards and me on top.

"I love you too!" Tears fell down my eyes as well. Sasuke laughed, holding me close, kissing me again. I threaded my fingers through his hair, feeling its soft touch. Things started to get heated with Sasuke's adventuring hands creeping downward, when we were interrupted by Iruka.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Pizza's here," he shouted from downstairs. We broke apart, panting again. He pulled his hands away, resting them around me again.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What for," I said frowning.

"For moving my hands around." He blushed lightly.

"I-I didn't mind," I stuttered. I blushed as well. He just smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"I promise, we'll do more when we're older. For now, I don't think you're ready." I huffed, sitting up on him, and crossing my arms.

"I'm ready whenever I want to be." He smirked, sitting up as well with his arms titled behind him.

"Oh, really?" I blushed again, knowing he was right, but I wanted to please Sasuke. Seeming to read my mind, he kissed me gently on the lips this time. I leaned in loving the feel, but he pulled back. "I'm ready when you are. You don't have to please me. I'll wait as long as it takes." He kissed me again. "Besides, we should wait until the moment is right."

"Okay," I said. I was glad actually; I did not really feel ready for anything yet, except kissing of course. He pulled me up, and we walked hand in hand down the stairs.

Another memory jumped up, this time I was thirteen. It was my birthday again, and it was just me and Sasuke in the house. Iruka and Kakashi had gone out after we were done with the small party. So I sat on the couch, resting my head against Sasuke as we watched a movie. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. We had been going out for a while now, but have kept it a secret from the adults. I think it would be weird, and am sure Iruka would never let us be alone like this. Our relationship has been mostly the same as before, only with kissing. We were both happy with that.

The movie ended, I sat up and stretched feeling sleepiness wash over me.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think I'm ready for bed. Are you," I asked. I rubbed my hair, missing Sasuke's fingers when I looked over to see him frowning. "What's wrong." Sasuke suddenly blushed, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, um . . . well I was just thinking. . .," he stuttered. He glanced to me, then smirked a little. "I haven't given you my other gift yet." I blinked in confusion. Another gift?

"But Sasuke, you already gave me that cool game. You don't have to give me anything else." Sasuke just smirked, leaning up real close to me. I sat back a little, blushing madly.

"Yes, but I want to give it to you." He pushed his lips to mine. I moaned at the electricity going through me as any other time Sasuke would kiss me. He pulled me close, moving his tongue through my mouth. Then he pushed me down, lying on top of me. My heart raced, quivering slightly. What was he going to do? Did he want to 'do it'? I don't know if I'm really ready for that yet. But maybe Sasuke has been waiting, and I shouldn't just be thinking for myself. Sasuke pulled away, gasping for air. I panted lightly, feeling dizzy.

"Naruto," he started with a serious look on his face. "May I give you my gift? At any time you can say stop." I gulped, this was it then. I knew what he wanted so I nodded. Sasuke smiled, sitting up from me. He stood by the couch taking his shirt off, then his pants. I just stared with wide eyes. I have see Sasuke naked before, many times with us swimming and camping, but never in such an intimate moment as this. He was even excited, with his member standing in the air. I hadn't notice until then either that I was excited too, my pants becoming uncomfortable. He smiled gently, running his hands up my shirt lightly taking it off. I sat up to help him, and raised my hands to take it off. Then he slowly unbuttoned my pants. Once those were off, all that was left was my boxers, but those took no time at all to get off.

So there we were, both completely naked. I felt embarrassed and tired to cover myself with my hands. Sasuke laughed, and brought up them both to kiss.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." My blushed deepen, but my heart fluttered. I'm beautiful he said. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, pulling him down on me. He chuckled in my mouth. I felt him rub himself against me, and I shivered. What should I do? I know how men do it, for I once walked in on Iruka and Kakashi. Let me just say that was a shocking day. But should I turn over for Sasuke like Iruka did for Kakashi? I pulled away from Sasuke, and lifted my bottom up for him. I close my eyes, ready for some kind of pain to occur then. "What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes, blinking at him. "Um, you want to have sex, right?" Sasuke looked puzzled for a moment then laughed suddenly. I sat up, crossing my arms and pouting. "What's so funny?"

"You thought I was. . .," he laughed. He just shook his head at me laughing. "Dobe." I growled.

"Teme! Well, what was I suppose to think with you suddenly wanting to be naked! Here I was thinking you wanted to do it, and I was going to give myself up, but no! You're so confusing sometimes you know that! Agh! I was scared out of my mind thinking I was going to lose. . ." My words were cut off as Sasuke kissed me.

"I would never force you to have sex, I told you that."

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to know? I never know with you around just randomly getting naked." I pouted some more, but felt glad not to be pressured in to giving up my innocence. Sasuke chuckled some more.

"Well, I was doing something else." He leaned forward, kissing me again. I felt myself melt into him. He sat back against the couch, pulling me into his lap so that way I was straddling him. I moaned as I felt our members touching and rubbing together. I panted in his mouth, gripping his shoulders for support. I wrapped my legs around him so I could be closer, and he placed each hand on a cheek behind me. Suddenly, we were speeding up. I moaned, throwing my head back as our members slide together. Sasuke moaned as well, saying my name in a whisper. He started kissing my neck, nibbling into my shoulder. I started to kiss his as well. Oh god, if this felt wonderful, I wonder what sex felt like.

"Sasuke," I moaned out. "I'm . . . I'm gonna, oh god. . ."

"I know me too." We went even faster then. Pushing ourselves together as close as we could. I gripped him hard. My stomach started to bubble, and I felt tingles all over my body. Suddenly, I could not hold in any longer. I released in between our stomachs, moaning out loudly. Sasuke moaned my name, releasing himself as well. We both held each other for a while, coming down from wonderful pleasure. We then kissing, moving our lips slowly together smacking them. We pulled apart with saliva stinging between us. Sasuke reached down, picking up his shirt and wiping us off. He threw it down, and held me close again.

"That was. . ." I was a loss for words. I could not believe we had just done that. I felt stunned but ecstatic as well. I never imagined me and Sasuke doing something as this.

"I know," he said quietly. I giggled a little.

"I think I wouldn't mind dong it sometime soon."

"Well, let's still take things slow. I might not be ready too you know." He looked away like it was nothing, but blushed a little. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I giggled while shaking my head. He laughed lightly as well. Bringing me close for another kiss.

"I'm really glad, . . . that day you pulled me to the sea spray." I felt warmth spread through me, a small tear leaking from my eye. We both smiled and held each other close. It was the happiest day of my life.

A few weeks later, the accident happened.

The dreams shifted, changing from memories to illusion. I was under the water, sitting on the bottom on the sand. I was sitting Indian style, with my hands laid gracefully in my lap. I felt calm, peace, breathing in the water. Yes, I was breathing under water. I thought nothing of it for it was just a dream. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of the surf not far off. Then the sounds change, I heard the singing again. The same from earlier today when I was in the truck. I opened my eyes to see a light coming towards me. It was beautiful, a light blue with soft red glow around. She was beautiful. I could not really see her face, only her smile. It was kind; a smile that said it has been a long time since we had seen each other. I smiled back, standing up to reach for her extended.

Suddenly, something grabbed my other hand, pulling me back away from the woman. I pulled back, wanting to be with her, but the thing holding my arm refused to give up. I looked behind me, gasping when I saw Sasuke holding my arm. He was standing under the water just as I was, looking terrified.

"Naruto, don't leave me!"

XxXxXxXx

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up in bed in a sweaty haze. I felt exhausted, even though I have been asleep for quite some time. I glanced over to the clock to see it was nine at night. It had been noon when I fell asleep. I rubbed the grim out of my eyes, trying to wake up. I could not believe what I had just dreamed. What was up with the whole under water scene, and then Sasuke? What was that? I felt wind on my face; I looked to see the window open. Iruka must have opened it while I was asleep. The ocean breeze filled the room with its sweet scent. I breathed in, tasting the salt in the air.

Before I could stop myself, I was off the bed. I went to the window, looking out to the water below the hill. The full moon glittered off the water, making it sparkle. It was calling me, just as it has always called me for years. I just have not been listening. I quickly went over to my drawers, pulling out my swim shorts. I took my pants off, put them on, and then put the pants back on. I then place my shoes back on my feet, and went down the stairs. Everything in the house was quiet. Kakashi must have got his way earlier, and now they were in Iruka's bedroom. Good, this gave me a chance to leave without being noticed. I ran out the back door, making sure to close it quietly behind me first. Then I started down the dirt path through the woods to the beach. At the end of the path, I walked into the wide area of which land met the ocean. There were great cliffs all around the beach, shaping a 'U' around the water. One huge boulder was in the middle of the water, it stuck out curving up like a lounge chair. I used to sit on it all the time.

I stood at the edge of the woods, contemplating on what I should do. My heart said go for it, but my brain said go back to the house. I felt that if I went into the water, things would never be the same. But if I did not give into my urges, soon I would go insane from them. I took off my shoes first, throwing them somewhere behind me. I then did the same with my pants. I kept my shirt on though; I never did like to swim without a shirt on. I slowly made my way to the water, it lapped against the sand and my feet. The water felt like warm bath water against my skin. Then I was waist deep, farther away from shore. I glanced back, feeling as though land was calling me back, but the ocean's call was so much stronger. Then, I was in chest deep water. I could feel the soft sand between my toes. I wiggled them, enjoying the squishy feeling. I laughed, letting myself float in the waves. It felt amazing, I was finally home. I dove under, enjoying the warmth washing over me. Seeing the full moon, its beams dancing on top of the water felt magical. Surfacing again, I lay back, and floated on top of the water, letting it rock me into a lullaby. For the first time, in three years, I felt happy.

Then, things started to change. My pains in my stomach started up again. I ignored it, trying to relax, but they just started hurting more and more. I quickly sat up, holding my stomach to stop the pain. I had to get to shore. But when I tried to swim, my legs locked up; I could not move them. Panicking, I wave my arms frantically, trying to get myself to shore. But I must have swum out farther away than I thought, for I was too far off. I worked my arms as fast as I could, but my legs were dead weights. They felt almost like they were glues together. I fought the feeling, fighting to pull my legs apart. I could not let it happen, I had to get to shore. I fought with all my might, splashing wildly. I was scared; I did not know what was going on. What was happening? I started shouting, in hopes I could get someone to save me; to stop the change.

Then, everything froze. I froze. My legs were now together. I smiled, sighing I melted into the water.

XxXxXxXx

Well, what do you guys think? What's going to happen next with Naruto? Find out in the next chapter. :) Don't forget to **review please! **


	3. Ch3: Things to Come

Thank you all for the **reviews. **I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. :) Now, lets see what happens to Nartuo.

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 3: Things to come**

I was flying, gliding over the ocean floor. Sand whirled around me as I gently touched it. I swirled and twirled around, twisting, flipping, and loving the bubbles tickling me all over. The way I was swimming now, made my old swimming look clumsy and erratic. If I was like a dream before, now I was swimming like an angel. I felt like an angel too. I spread my arms out, flying over the sand below. This was my own perfect world. The sand below was the earth, and water above the sky. Sure, I was under the water, swimming as fast as a speed boat. Sure, I was breathing in the water with just as ease as I would air. Sure, I no longer had legs. So what, I just loved this feeling.

I swam into deeper water, towards the rock reefs. They were not real coral reefs like the ones in Australia; they were more made from pieces of the cliff falling into the ocean over time. Some were small as pebbles and others as big as houses. They were perfect for the fish around here. They were perfect for me. I swam in and out of the holes within the boulders, and swerved my way between them. The big silver fish started to swim along with me, dancing around me as if to share my joy. I laughed, bubbles escaping my mouth to the surface. I laughed even more at the funny feeling of the bubbles. I then swam down to the sand, gaining speed, and then raced up to the surface. I hit the surface, soaring through the air in an arch. I felt just like a dolphin. Then I splashed back down again, reentering the warm water. I then settled down, floating now and letting the current carry me. I blinked watching the moon from below, loving the light graze me.

Never in my life would I dream of being here right now. Sure, I once wished as a child for the ability to breath underwater. But that was only because I wanted to stay under the water longer; not having to deal with going to the surface for air every few minutes. I blinked going up to the surface to check something. I raise my head above the water, afraid for a minute to take a breath. But I breathed in the night air, not noticing the difference from what I was breathing earlier. I ducked under, breathing water. It seemed my body did not notice the difference, adjusting automatically to what my body needed. I smiled, flipping over to swim again. By the time I broke surface again, I noticed the light color in the sky. I was shocked; it only felt as though a few seconds had passed, not the whole night. My body felt differently, my arms tiff from swimming so long. I looked to where I was, realizing that I was way out to sea. The shore yards away. I ducked under again, making my way to shore. The fish followed me, seeming sad realizing that I was leaving. I felt the pull again, the ocean not wanting to let go. But the land's call was suddenly stronger, wanting me back for the new day.

I reached the shallow waters at the shore line, sitting on the sand. I was sitting where the water lapped just above my waist. It was time I took a look at my new appendage. Just as the fairy tales said, it was a mermaid's tale. It flick, and splash in the water; it flexed more than my legs could ever; I could bend it back all the way to my face at the bend where my knees would be. It was slightly longer than my legs would be, and was slimmer. The whole thing started at my waist, the top part of me human, and the other a fish. But I did not mind, to me it felt as though it had been there all these years. Just waiting for the moment to show itself to the world. I lightly touched it, rubbing my hands on the scales. It felt weird, the scales feeling almost slimly. The oranges scales glistened under my fingers from the moon light. I looked closer and saw some light blue scales mixed in with the orange. I flicked the tail again, enjoying the feeling of it. All in all, the whole tail looked like Ariel's from _The Little Mermaid_, only the fin was much like a dolphin's tail.

After admiring my tail, light reached my eyes and I saw that I wasted more time looking at the tail. I needed to get home before Iruka and Kakashi woke up. I pulled myself up onto the dry sand, only the end of my tail in the water. I started to panic then, I never thought about if I would gain my legs back or not. My tail started slapping the water in my panic. What if I could never walk on land again? I could never see Iruka again, or Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune. I never get a chance to say goodbye. Then things started to change once again. My tail went numb, turning heavy, and hard to bend. My scales started to shrink back in, and my skin showed up. The tail spilt, and my legs formed again. I wiggled my toes, getting the feeling back into them. They felt the same like when I would sleep on one of my arms wrong, and it was asleep when I awoke. I check to see my swim shorts till there; they must have disappeared when my tail formed. I stood up, wobbling slightly with my legs feeling weird. I walked over to the woods, grabbing my discarded shoes and pants, and placing them on. I glanced back to the water, making a promise to visit again tonight.

By the time I reached the house, the sun was just pulling itself up over the horizon. I quickly made it inside, going up the stairs to the bathroom down the hall past Iruka's bedroom. I reached the bathroom, just as I heard Iruka's door open.

"Naruto, are you up," I heard Iruka ask from outside the door.

"Um, yeah. Just taking a shower," I called out through the door.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready when you're done," he called back. I could hear footsteps going down the stairs. I sighed, hoping I did not make puddles from my wet clothes. My shoes and pants were soaked from my shirt and swim shorts. I pulled everything off, hanging them over the shower rail, and then starting up the shower. I needed to wash away last night's ocean smell so that I could avoid any questions. While I showered, I contemplated exactly what happened last night. I could not pass what happened as a dream. That was no dream. I really had sprouted a tail. A real mermaid's tail, just like the stories always told. I was a mythical creature. But why now? After all these years of swimming in the ocean, why did my tail just come out now? Was it like those stories that said mermaids live on land till they reach of age, then have to go back to the ocean? No, I could not leave Iruka like that, and everyone else. I hope I do not have to live in the ocean the rest of my life. There is so much on land I would miss.

Another thing, why was I not transforming into a mermaid, or merman I suppose since I'm a guy, right now in the shower? Maybe I have to be submerged in the water, well my legs at least. But is that just for salt water or fresh water too? Wait, why am I a merman anyway? I paused in washing my hair. The thought of my parents came up, it never really hit me that one or both of my parents could have been a merperson. I never really think of my parents anyway. Iruka has always been my parent. Besides, after the orphanage told me how they just found me on their steps one day, with a note that said, "He's your problem now", I really did not want to know who my parents were. What kind of person does that to a baby? But now with what happened last night changes everything. What if my parents did not put me at the orphanage? What if something bad happened, or if I was kidnapped or something? I hurried up, washing the rest of my hair, and getting out of the shower. I have to find out more about what really happened with my parents. Maybe Tsunade would know, for she did tell me once that my father went to the school. She said he knew him, and watched him grow up, the reason why she cared so much about me. I think I reminded her of him. She tried telling me once about what he was like, but I told her I did not want to know. Well, now I do.

I got out of the shower, drying myself off. I wrapped a towel around my middle. I was just starting on my hair, when I looked up in the mirror. I froze, staring wide-eyed at my reflection. There was nothing real different about it, only the fact that I had a huge marking on my stomach, just around my belly button. The same place where the red rash had been yesterday. It started with a swirl, going around and around my belly button. Then after the swirl ended, weird markings expanded out from it. The whole thing took up most of my stomach. It looked almost like I had a tattoo. I looked away from the mirror, looking to my belly. Yes, it was there, the mirror was not lying. I gently touched it, it felt warm and itchy. I scratched at it a little.

"Naruto, hurry up breakfast it getting cold," Iruka called through the door. I heard receding footsteps. Then I faintly heard Kakashi talking downstairs. I stared at the door, suddenly aware what I was. I was not, all together, human. But Iruka and Kakashi, everyone I knew was. Compared to them, I was a freak. I could never tell any of them. If they found out they would hate me. I quickly finished drying my hair, and then I grabbed my wet clothes from the floor. I would have to put these up somewhere to dry. I quickly ran from the bathroom to my room. Once I shut the door, I hung the clothes up on the curtain rail by the window. Then, getting dressed, I went downstairs. Iruka had made a big meal with scrambled eggs, bacon, sasuage, French toast, and hash browns. Iruka looked up and smiled when he saw me. "I made a big breakfast since you did not have anything to eat last night."

I couldn't help but smile as well. "Thanks Iruka." I then sat down, and dug in. Not eating last night, and then swimming all night long really builds up an appetite. Kakashi was sitting next to Iruka, eating some bacon.

"You spoil him too much you know that. I was real glad when he skipped supper, last night was fun," he said while chewing his food. Iruka's eyebrow twitched and face reddened slightly. He reached up and hit the back of Kakashi's head, making the man choke.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Iruka yelled, and then getting up, grabbing some plates to wash. Iruka went to the sink, and Kakashi banged on his chest to breathe again. I laughed, with a pang inside of me; wishing days like this could last. Hoping, praying I could still live on land in the future.

XxXxXxXx

I made it in time for school. I had about ten minutes before the bell rang. There were many stares and whispers following me, but I ignored them. I made my way past all the people jeering at me for being a baby, and such. The back table by the hall was once again occupied by Sasuke and his crowd. I kept my head down as usual.

"Hey, look! Why if it isn't baby Naruto," shouted out Suigetsu. Jugo and Karin laughed along with him. I quickly walked past them, hoping the scene from yesterday would not play out again. "Hey, baby! I'm not done talking to. . ." His words cut off suddenly, like someone stopped him. Tsunade must be standing outside her office, making sure they don't do anything. I did not care; I was not going to look back. I promised myself today not to go looking at Sasuke.

I made it to the library. The librarian looked up and glared at me. She, like many other teachers in the school, saw the other kids bullying and thought I must be a trouble maker since that happened. So they did not trust me that well. I did not mind so much anymore. I just went to the back, behind some shelves to where the seats were. I sat my bag down, but did not seat myself. I had some books to look for. After awhile, I had a nice stack of books on mythical creatures and mermaids. I sat down and started to read. Most were the same stories I heard. Mermaids can walk on land, but only for a while, or live on land till of age and so forth. Other stories that said mermaids were created from people who killed themselves. But I did not kill myself, I think, so that was useless. I was about to finish reading the last book, when I heard voices.

"Oh, why hello Sasuke, what can I do for you," I heard the librarian say. I froze at the mentioning of Sasuke. Just like the other teachers, the librarian treats him like a king. I think it was because of what happened to him. But why was he in here? Sasuke had not set a foot within the library since the day he left our friendship.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just looking for a book," he replied.

"Well, just call me if you need me deary," said the librarian sweetly. I gagged a little. I heard footsteps walking towards me; I gulped and held my breath. I sat the book down and grabbed my bag, ready to bolt if I need to. I just could not face him. I still felt so confused after everything yesterday; I just could not face him. I slide down in my seat, hoping he could not see my head through the book shelves behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw him standing just on the other side looking at different books. He seemed to be searching for something, looking around at the different titles. It did not seem as though he knew I was here. I could see his eyes spacing off while gazing at the books. For some reason, his eyes looked troubled. Then, they shifted, looking straight at me. I froze, not daring to take my eyes off his. He started to open his mouth to say something.

_RING! _Saved by the bell. I jumped up into the air, and dashed off. I did not dare to look back. My heart raced at the idea of Sasuke meeting my gaze after all these years, and the idea of him talking to me would give me a heart attack. I made it to home room just in time, before anyone else was in the class. I always tried to make sure I got to class before others did, so that way they could not trip me while I walked to my seat. I sat in the farthest chair in the back. Placing my bag behind me, I crossed my arms on my desk, and buried my head in them. Slowly, others showed up as well, and by the time the late bell rang Sasuke walked in. I glanced up, seeing him walking towards his front desk. He was holding a book in his hand, and I gasped when I saw the cover. It was one of the books I was looking at earlier. I forgot all of them by the chair. But why would Sasuke pick one up? I saw him glance at me, and I quickly buried my head again not wanting to look at him. After so many years of wanting him to look at me, now all I wanted was the ignoring again.

"Settle down everyone, class is about to start," I heard the teacher say. I sat up again, glancing at the front to see Sasuke sitting in his seat, with the book open. The teacher made her way to her front desk, setting all her bags down. She glanced up to count heads when her eyes fell onto me. She smirked, "Well, glad you could join us Mr. Uzumaki. I hope you enjoyed an extra day of vacation while the rest of us were hard at work here. Since you got to enjoy an extra day, I think it would be nice if you would kindly write out of the dictionary, about ten pages worth I think." There was snickering around the classroom, students leering at me. I slid down in my seat, feeling my face heat up.

The teacher cleared her throat, seeming satisfied in my humiliation. "Now class, I'm going to pass around papers on the annual trip to see the whale migration. It is scheduled for next week, and everyone will be going for class participation." She handed the papers to each person at the front of the row; in tune they passed papers to behind them. The student in front of me got the last two papers, throwing a paper behind him not caring that I would have to reach for it off the ground. I was used to this though, it happened in every class. I picked up the paper, seeing it was a signup sheet as usual. The school did it every year as a tradition, for good luck I think. We take a huge ferry to go see the gray whales moving through the area in migration. Most of the time we never see any whales, but once and a while we get to see some. It's nice just getting out of class for a day.

I glanced up at the clock, seeing only five minutes have passed. I sighed; today was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXx

It was finally lunch. The time everyone ate, and I hid out in the library again. I skipped lunch since day one, even before Sasuke left me. I just was never hungry for it. So I sat in the library in the usual spot again. No one was in here, not even the librarian which was perfect for me. I sat down, relaxing. So far I had been pushed, shoved, punched in the gut, and spat at a few times today. Nothing unusual so far. Also, my stomach seemed to be fine, the skin just itched were the marking was, but no more pains. That was good, this way I could swim tonight without pain.

A shadow came over me. I opened my eyes to see someone standing by me, looking at me. I panicked for a moment thinking it was Sasuke, for the person looked every much like him. But then I realized it was not Sasuke, just some kid. He really did look a lot like Sasuke, with black hair, eyes, and pale skin. But he had a bowl hair cut, was pale as paper, and was at least an inch shorter than Sasuke. He had on a black shirt with long, white sleeves, and dark jean pants with white tennis shoes. He stood there just looking at me. I felt creeped out.

"Um, c-can I help you," I said. He then smiled a blank smile really.

"Nope, I was just seeing why everyone seems to be talking about you," he replied. I blinked, ok this guy was really creeping me out. "Though, most of the talking is bad, but you don't seem to be bad as some were saying."

"Um . . . thanks," I said. He smiled even wider. He then sat down in the seat across from me, still staring at me.

"Well, they say you're a weakling. I came to see for myself if that were true," he explained. He looked me up and down, "From what I see that is correct, but they are wrong about you being ugly. You are quite a 'catch' as some would say." I sat there stunned, this guy was crazy. I don't know whether to be angry or flattered. I felt anger at the moment.

"Look, if you're here to make fun of me or beat me up, just hurry up and do it," I spoke angrily.

He looked taken back, "Now why would I do that, making fun of yes, but you are too cute to beat up." He smiled again; I realized at this point that I did not really know this guy. I had never seen him around before.

"Who are you anyway," I asked. He blinked in surprised.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me." He pulled out something from his pocket, a small book. He pulled it open and started to read. I just stared, confused. He then smiled to himself like he just heard something funny, placing the book down in his lap. "Hello, my name is Sai. A pleasure to meet you." I just blinked, not sure what to think. He blinked, frowning slightly. "Did I say it wrong?"

"Say what wrong?" He held up his book again.

"In here it says to introduce a name politely, and then a complement in the meeting. Then you are supposed to introduce yours as well."

"Well, I know that, it just why did you have to read the book first?"

"Well," he said while holding the book up. "I'm still learning the basics of interaction between people." I just raised an eyebrow. This guy was way out there. He made my tail look normal. "Well, I already know your name anyway. Tsunade told me about you yesterday. I would have met you then but you were out sick."

"So, you're a new kid? Wait, Tsunade, you know Tsunade," I asked.

"Yes, she called up Master Jiraiya and me for a favor. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." He suddenly sat back, looking troubled. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." Now, I was even more confused. Who was Jiraiya and this guy, Sai? Why would Tsunade call them up, and then tell Sai to keep any eye on me. I need to have a talk with that lady. I stood up, walking away from Sai. Sai quickly got up and followed me. I waited for him to say something, but he kept quiet so I ignored him.

Half way towards the office, he spoke up. "You know, she told me about you and your friend, that Sasuke fellow. I think, to cheer you up, I should steal you from him." I froze in mid step.

"What? I barely even know you!" But he just smiled and walked away down opposite direction. I just hurried up, glad to get away from that guy. When I made it to the offices, the bell rang, and lunch was over. Good, now I don't have to worry about going through the halls with all the students. I could just get a pass from Tsunade. I just reached her office when I heard an argument coming from inside.

"I don't care what your findings were, he started having the pains so that must mean something," I heard Tsunade shout. Man, she sure sounded mad.

"Look, he never showed signs before. It might have been what Shizune said, just some type of allergic reaction." This was another voice, much deeper than Tsunade's, a man's. I wonder who she's talking to, and what about? "But you are right, he is of age. I'll stick around to keep an eye on him."

"You better. We need to make sure _they_ don't find out about him. If they do, then," she paused, seeming not to want to finish her sentence. "We can't lose him Jiraiya. Not like we lost Minato, we just can't." She suddenly sounded as though she was crying. I heard sobs, I closed my eyes wanting badly to go in and comfort her but afraid to interrupt.

The man sighed, "Look, I know, I'm still looking for Minato, but it seems they hid him well. We won't lose Naruto, they think he's dead remember." Wait, someone's after me? Who's Minato, and what did this have to do with the pains from yesterday? Did they know about me being a merman? I quickly walked away from the door when I heard footsteps. I pretended to just be walking into the office area. I saw a tall man walk out of Tsunade's office. He had long, crazy gray hair, with red streak tattoos running under each eye. It made the guy look like he was crying blood. The guy really looked like the age Tsunade would like. This must be the 'Master' Jiraiya Sai was talking about.

"Hello, you must be Naruto, Tsunade's talked so much about you," said the man, Jiraiya. I bet she has. "My name is Jiraiya, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, but I did not meet it. He slowly let it fall. "Geez, great way to be rude kid."

"I'm not a kid," I said calmly. Tsunade then came out of her office, her eyes looking puffy.

"Naruto, don't be rude," she said sternly.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down. I did not mean to be so rude, it's just this Jiraiya guy and that Sai really seem to tick me off. I suddenly look up, pouting at her. "Why is that Sai guy telling me you said to follow me around?" She looked stunned, and Jiraiya just smiled.

"We asked him if he wouldn't mind hanging out with you. Tsunade thought you would like a friend," he replied easily.

"Besides, he needs someone to show him around anyway. Thought you be the perfect candidate," Tsunade said. I pouted so more.

"Gee, thanks." Tsunade laughed to herself. I glanced to Jiraiya, he seemed to be watching me closely, as if searching for something. "Um, hey granny, can I get a pass for class?" She rolled her eyes, but went over to the front desk to write me one. Jiraiya still staring at me the whole time. Tsunade finally finished writing me a pass and handed me the paper. I started toward the door.

"Wait, Naruto before you go I need to ask you something," she said. "Have you been having any more stomach pains?"

"No, why," I replied truthfully. Both the adults look to each with raised eyebrows. Then Tsunade shook her head.

"Nothing, now get to class." I quickly walked out of the offices; making a mental note to ask Tsunade later about my parents, and the town's newcomers.

XxXxXxXx

School finally ended, and I made it home without a scratch. Suigetsu and his gang tried following me home, but I managed to take some back ways so they could not keep up with me. It was weird but Sasuke had not been within the group. Usually, he was always there just walking along with them. But today it was only the three bullies. I was glad though, I did not have to deal with the new attitude Sasuke was giving me.

I walked in the house to find it empty. The truck was outside, so it must mean that Kakashi was taking Iruka out somewhere. I went to the frig and saw a note hanging on the door. Iruka wrote he be back later, and there was money for pizza by the phone. I smiled, I was glad him and Kakashi were doing something nice. Iruka needed a break from stressing out over me all the time. Plus this gave me time to go swimming, something I had been dying to do all day. I could even hear the ocean's call now, wanting to play. I quickly went up stairs, put on my swim shorts underneath my pants, and then ran door stairs. I just made it out the door when I saw someone standing down the driveway. He was just standing there, staring at the house blankly. When he saw me, he froze and so did I.

Sasuke blinked, as if surprised to see me. My heart stopped. I could not breathe. My hand fumbled behind me to get a grip on the door handle. I finally had a tight hold on it, yanking the door open behind me, and falling inside. I quickly shut the door, sliding to the floor, and sat there by the door. I held my knees to my chest, wishing this was all a dream. But the footsteps told me different. They moved closer and closer to the door. I held my breath, I knew there were no windows close to me, no possible way he could see me, but I still felt as though he were staring straight at me. The footsteps stopped, I could feel him just outside the door. I gulped, hiding my head between my knees. Silence hit everywhere, I could not hear a thing only my own breath.

Then, the footsteps receded. Soon, I could not hear them at all. Then silence once more. I stayed where I was, not sure what to do. Should I look outside, to see if he was still there? What if he was still there? What if it was a trap? What if it wasn't? I gulped, not getting up, but reaching to the door handle to open the door. I pulled the door open, and peaked around the frame to see if Sasuke was indeed still there. Nothing, I sighed in relief. But then I notice something by the doorstep. A book, the same from the library, and the one Sasuke had picked up from my readings from earlier today. I picked up the book; a note was placed on the front cover.

_Naruto, _

_Saw you were reading this. Thought you might want it. _

_Checked it out for you, don't worry about the librarian anymore._

_I'll fix things soon. _

_Sasuke_

XxXxXxXx

So, what's going to happen next? :) Tune in next time to see what. **Review please! **Tell me what you guys think.


	4. Ch4: Meeting the Mer

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad with all the postive feed back. Also glad you guys seem to like the story so much. :) Well, enjoy the chapter.

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Mer**

I stared at the note for hours. I read and repeated the message so many times, but could not figure out why. Why, after so many years, was Sasuke showing interest in me? I know I asked myself that question before, but still why? It was a mystery to me on why Sasuke would do such a thing. I could not help but feel a spark of hope. Hope for good changes to happen, and maybe life going to the way it was before between us. But I knew deep down, there was no changing between us. It was probably some kind of trick, which was the only reasonable explanation. Still, I held that note and the book close. I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. I look up in the window, seeing the car's headlights. I never even noticed when the sun had gone down. I quickly got up and sat in the living room, turning on the television so Iruka would not suspect anything unusual.

"Naruto, we're home," I heard Iruka calling from the kitchen.

"And horny! Ow! I was only joking." This came from Kakashi.

"I'm in the living room," I called to them. I started to flip through channels randomly, not really paying attention to what was on. I pulled the book up beside me to hide, putting the note inside the book. Iruka came in and sat down beside me.

"Kakashi is ordering pizza," he said. "Since you didn't" I placed down the remote on the coffee table in front of us.

"Sorry, I'm not that hungry tonight," I explained. Which was true; my stomach felt queasy since Sasuke had left the note.

"Alright, what's wrong," he asked sternly.

"What do you mean," I asked back hesitantly.

"Well, for one thing you're watching the news." He nodded towards the TV and sure enough there was a reporter on screen talking about fish; a rather famous topic around here. "The Naruto I know would never watch the news."

"You never know what interesting things they might talk about," I answered lightly, trying to convince him of nothing being wrong. Iruka just glared, crossing his arms in a way that said he and I would not be going anywhere till he got some answers. I just sighed. There were a million things wrong, but none which I could tell Iruka. The whole me having a tail thing was out of the question, I would take that to the grave. Then with Sasuke . . . well it would be better for everyone if I did not tell Iruka about him. I decided on the new comers from school today. "Well, there are these new people I've been wondering about."

"Oh?" Iruka stopped glaring, but kept his arms crossed. "There are new people in town?"

"Yeah, there's this one guy Sai, he really creeps me out," I explained. "And then I met this old guy talking to Tsunade, his name was Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya, he's here?" Both Iruka and I looked over our shoulders to see Kakashi standing in the door frame which lead to the kitchen. He looked shocked, and confused. He stared hard, looking straight at me. "Was he there at school today? Was he talking to Tsunade?"

"Um, yeah. They both wanted to know more about my pains," I said cautiously. Kakashi stared hard out to know where, as if deep in thought.

" 'Kashi, do you know this man," asked Iruka with concern. Kakashi suddenly looked at us both like he just realized we were there.

"Huh, oh, yeah, old colleague of mine. Hey Naruto, wanna go get pizza with me?" He turned and left without waiting for an answer from me. I just shrugged to Iruka who seemed just as confused as I was, then got up to follow Kakashi. He was already in the car when I got outside. I quickly got in the car, and he drove off. There was an awkward silence in the vehicle for a few minutes. I shifted in my seat, waiting for Kakashi to say something. He just stared hard out the wind shield.

Finally, he spoke. "So, have you been having any more pains lately?" He seemed to say this as if trying to be inconspicuous. I heard the edge in his voice though.

"Um, no, just that one time," I said lightly. I glanced to him so see him frowning, as if conflicted on what else to say. "You know, just some kind of flu or bug, or something"

"Possibly." His grip on the steering wheel tightened. I knew when that happened, he was pissed off. It was rare for him to ever be angry. Kakashi was always a laid back kind of guy, but when he did get angry, well it was much worse than Iruka. But for the moment, I was just mad at everyone for all these questions about me.

"Why is everyone going off about my pains? Who are these two people? I want to know," I demanded. We finally pulled up to the pizza parlor. Kakashi turned off the car.

"We are just worried about you is all," he answered. He gave me a fake smile through that mask, rubbing my head roughly. "Don't worry about it Naruto." He then got out of the car. He slammed the car door, making me wince. Things just kept getting more confusing.

XxXxXxXx

It was not until midnight when I was able to sneak out. After visiting the pizza parlor, Kakashi acted as though nothing had happened. I did the same. I did not want Iruka to worry. So we all had pizza then went to bed. It took Iruka and Kakashi a while to get to bed, but once they settled down I put my shoes on and went to the beach. I already had my swim trunks on so I did not have to change. I was glad when I could finally go swimming. I felt as though my head was about to explode from so much confusion today. First those two new guys come into town, acting all weird. Now Kakashi is acting just as weird as them. Then, the whole Sasuke thing; it all seemed insane. The only thing sane was my tail.

But finally, I was able to swim and relax. Once I reached the ocean, I took off my shoes and pants, diving into the warm bath. Once again, my legs locked up and formed into my beautiful tail. I sighed, bubbles leaving my mouth happily. I smiled, flipping over I dove deep under the water. Enjoying another angelic swim as yesterday's swim. I had been swimming for a few hours when I finally decided to relax. I swam back toward the beach, coming to a rest at the great lounge chair rock. I lay back on the pebbles below the main rock, letting the waves gently wash against my tail. Soon, my legs formed again, and I rubbed feeling back into them. I sighed, and then lay back again, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, I heard a sound coming from the other side of the rock. It sounded like singing but without the words. The beauty of it lulled me close to sleep. I quickly shook myself out of it, then climb up to see what was on the other side.

I looked over to see a girl facing away from me. She had a thin body, with long, pink hair that reached all the way down her back. She was brushing it with a golden comb, running it gently down her hair while she sang. She had on her body some kind of red shirt, which looked to be made of fishing net and sea fans. The most shocking and surprising thing was she had a tail, just like mine. Only her tail was red with patches of bright green scales, and a few pink ones mixed in. She sat with her tail bent by her; with such posture she could have balanced books on her head. I held my breath, trying not to make noise to disturb her. I wanting to saying something, but what could I? It never really occurred to me until then that there could be other mermaids out in the ocean. The idea of there being more people like me out there excited me. Then maybe I could finally be with other people, merpeople, who would accept me. For now, I just enjoyed the song. It had a weird melody to it. It was beautiful, but, when I listened closer, kind of eerier as well. I just sat there, listening, wishing I had the guts to introduce myself.

The song stopped suddenly, and the girl smacked herself on the tail.

"Dang it, Sakura, do it right," she growled to herself. She then sighed, twirled her hair up into a ponytail, and putting the comb in it to keep the hair up. "I'm never going to pass that test." She slouched in the rocks, seeming to be pouting. I could not tell. My legs started to go numb from the position I was standing in, so I shifted to be more comfortable. While shifting, some pebbles fell away from my feet splashing into the water below. I froze, the mermaid quickly turned around to see me standing there. I only saw a flash of bright green eyes before she dove into the water.

"Wait," I shouted. I hurriedly jumped in after her, trying to keep up. "Wait, I have a tail too!" I swam under the water calling this. I saw her look back, but my legs were still out so she just swam faster. "Please wait!" My tail finally formed, and I sped up to get in front of her. I swung in front, stopping us both. She froze, flicking her tail worriedly, but saw that I indeed had a tail. She looked me up and down, as if not sure what to think of me. She folded her arms, crossing them in front of her chest. Her flicking tail kept her up right. I did the same, only felt that I was more clumsy at it than she. Now that I was face to face with her, I saw she was very beautiful indeed. She face and body was curvy, with a pale completion and bright green eyes that held some kind of ancient intelligence to them. But at the same time, looked to be the same age as me.

She glared at me, and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," I replied. She cocked her head to the side, looking puzzle.

"Uzumaki?"

"Um, yeah." I blinked, confused why she was looking at me that way. She just shook her head.

"Nothing, so you're really a mer right?" She slowly started to swim around me, as if to get a good look at me.

"Um, I guess so. Are you one?" She started to make me feel self conscious. She swam back up front, frowning.

"Of course I am. It's just . . . I never seen one who could do what you just did."

"Do what," I asked, even more confused.

"Transform like that," she replied. Then suddenly, something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh! You must be one of those half-mers!" She smiled, seeming to relax now. "That's a relief. I thought you might be a human trying to mess with me."

"Well, I only found out recently that I had a tail." I waved a hand towards the tail. We both looked at each other, and then we were laughing. Bubbles escaped from both of our mouths, making it foam at the surface. By the time we were done, both of us were clutching our stomachs, and we were now settled on the sandy floor of the ocean. "Why are we laughing?"

"I don't know," she answered. Then we were laughing all over again. The whole thing seemed silly, but it felt good to laugh. Finally settling down, the mermaid sat back to relax. "It's really swishy that you're a half-mer. I only ever read about them in the history scrolls."

"So, I'm a half-mer?" She nodded.

"Yes, half merperson, half human. They really rare since it's against mer law." I frowned, so great I'm illegal. She must have read what was going through my mind. "Oh, don't worry you won't be arrested, only your parents."

"Oh, well that's ok then, because I don't have any." I paused, for some reason saying it out loud made me depressed. "So, I'm not going to have to live in the ocean forever now right? Because I read that mermaids can live on land until they are of age, then have to go back to the ocean." The mermaid just laughed.

"That's just silly! What kind of shark head would come up with that?" I just shrugged. "No, the only thing that happens when mers come of age is the Change."

"What's that," I asked. She cleared her throat, sitting up straighter as if to give a lecture.

"The Change is when the mer body decides whether or not it will be submissive or dominate." I just blinked, she cleared her throat again. "In other words, whether or not the mer will bear merchildren or create them." My mouth suddenly dropped.

"What! Don't mermaids, well, get pregnant?" She blushed, frowning at me.

"Well of course they can, but if they are more dominate then the body will change to where they can, well, you know make the seed for the merbabies." Now I was the one blushing. "What have you not had 'fins and the flippers' talk before?" I was guessing this meant 'the birds and the bees'.

"Well of course I've been told! It's just humans can't do that kind of thing. If you're a girl then you're a girl, same with boys." The mermaid just titled her head.

"That's just weird." She shook her head. "Anyway, there is also the Marking." She suddenly smiled brightly. "I got mine just today, look!" She turned to the side, lifting her hair to show her back. It look like a tattoo, all black with flower shapes and swirls running down her spine. "Isn't it swishy!"

"Yeah, it's cool. Wait, so is mine normal too?" I lifted up my shirt for her to see the mark on my stomach. She made a surprised sound, bending over to look at it. "I got it a few of days ago. So, um . . . how can you tell if you are . . . um submissive or not?" I blushed while asking this; it was weird to think about it.

"Oh, the mer will experience pains in the stomach or lower regions," she explained. "Really swishy mark."

"Great, now I'm even more of a freak," I sighed while putting my shirt down.

"It's not sharky at all." She shook her head while saying this. "Anyway, I'm being rude. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She smiled and held out her hand. I met it, shaking it politely.

"Naruto," I greeted.

"I know," she giggled. I just smiled. I would have to get over the whole 'I can get pregnant' thing later. The idea was freaky, but at the same time nice. At least this way I can have kids later in life. Then again, maybe the pains were from something else. I probably can't get pregnant since I'm half-mer anyway. Sakura suddenly looked up towards the surface. "Oh, look at the time!" I looked up as well, the sky was lightening up.

"Oh, no I have to get back!" I quickly swam off the sea floor and sped off. Sakura followed right behind me. Half way towards land, I asked, "So, what were you doing earlier by the rocks?" Sakura frowned, seeming mad about it.

"I was practicing for one of my Siren tests today, but I just can't get this note right," she explained. I shook my head.

"No, it was great. You sing beautifully," I replied. Sakura smiled brightly, seeming to cheer up.

"Oh really? Thanks, you're so swishy Naruto." I smiled back, and kept swimming. We finally made it back to shore when the sun started to peak over the horizon again. I crawled onto the sand, Sakura right beside me. We both watched as my tail formed back into legs. "That is so sharky. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, just all tingly," I said while rubbing on my legs. I went over to the woods, putting on my pants and shoes, and then sat back over by Sakura. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, staring off to the ocean. "So, what is the merworld like?" She just shrugged.

"Same as the human world I guess. School, work, and other stuff, just all under water," she told almost bored like. Then her eyes lit up. "What's the human world like?"

"Same old, same old." I smiled and shrugged. We both giggled. "So, um, will we be able to see each other again?"

"Well of course," she exclaimed. She started to push herself back into the ocean. "We should meet tonight, same time and place." She turned and smiled at me. "I'm really glad to meet you Naruto. I've never had a half-mer for friend before."

"Well, I never had a mermaid for a friend before." We both smiled and held each other's hand for a minute. Then she let go and started to swim out to sea.

"Remember, tonight," she shouted over the waves. With a swish of her tail she was gone.

XxXxXxXx

Thoughts? Tell me in a **review**! I hope you guys liked it. :)


	5. Ch5: Parent Talk

Yay! Reviews! I'm glad many of you like this story so much. I'm really glad I decided to put this out there now. I was thinking it was too stupid of a story but now you guys changed my mind. :) And so, on with the story!

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 5: Parent Talk**

I managed to get back home in time before Iruka woke. I showered, hung the clothes, and then ate leftover pizza for breakfast. Iruka and Kakashi must have had over fun time last night for they did not get up until I was almost ready to leave. Iruka looked exhausted, but Kakashi seemed proud of himself. I just rolled my eyes at them leaving for school. By the time I arrived to school, most of the cafeteria was crowded. I only had about five minutes before class so I decided to sit at an unoccupied table in the far corner. Sitting down, I rested my head upon my bag on the table. These night swims were wearing me out. I needed to start sleeping for a few hours before going out to swim. I almost dozed off when someone poked me in the shoulder. I stiffened for a minute, afraid that is might be someone wanting to beat me up. But when I looked up, it was only that Sai guy. I could not help but feel relieved, but then I was angry.

"What do you want," I asked, glaring at him. He just smiled his creepy smile and sat down beside me.

"Well, I was wanted to 'hang' before class," he explained. He pulled out his little book again, waving it around. "It says to mingle with a person to get to know them. Oh, and um. . ." He filled through his book, looking at different pages. "It also says to give 'reassuring touches, to let one know when you mean a friendly gesture or want to get closer' so. . ." He suddenly hugged me, I was stiff as a board, holding my hands back and trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey! Let go," I shouted. I pulled away, and he just smiled. "Why are you reading that book? Don't you know how to 'mingle' with people?" He shook his head no.

"I wasn't brought up the 'conventional' way as others were." He put the book down, showing the title which read "Socializing for Dummies".

"I'll say," I mumbled. "Look, why don't you go make friends with other people around here." I glanced around the room to see many glaring at me for having the nerve to even make a friend. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly real popular around here." Sai just smiled, leaning his head on his hand.

"But you're so much more interesting than the rest," he spoke happily. I was shocked by this statement. I shook my head, me interesting? My eyes drifted over to Sasuke's table so see Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin all huddled together whispering. They kept glancing up to where Sai and I sat, so I guess they were talking about us. The weird part was that Sasuke was also looking towards where we sat. For some reason, he looked pissed. I blushed and looked away, afraid that I did something wrong again. "You know, we should 'hang out' after school to really get to know one another. Maybe go see a movie or something."

I sighed, standing up while shaking my head. I did not want to have to deal with this. "Look, Sai, maybe some other time or something. Right now, I need to be alone." I started to walk away, when what Sai said next stopped me in my tracks.

"Or, we could always go for a night swim." I spun around, staring wide eyed at Sai. He sat there smirking at me, in a way that said he knew something. Before I could say anything back the bell rang, and I quickly took off. I just prayed Sai did not really mean what I thought he meant. For some reason, I felt that he did. Somehow, Sai knew my secret.

XxXxXxXx

After school, instead of going straight home I went to Tsunade's office. She was busy going through different papers. Well, more of Shizune going through the papers and Tsunade complaining about them.

"Come on Tsunade, you have to sign these for the new budget," Shizune said sternly. Tsunade just grumbled, then she noticed me standing in the door frame. She seemed relieved for something to distract her.

"Naruto, what can I do for you," she said quickly. I rolled my eyes. Any other time she would be growling at me asking what the heck I wanted or telling me to leave. But now she would give anything to get out of Shizune's papers clutches.

"I just wanted to ask you about something," I said. Shizune looked towards me and frowned.

"Now, Naruto, Tsunade needs to sign these papers, you can come back later," she said. But Tsunade started collecting the papers scattered around her desk and pushed them into Shizune's arms.

"Nonsense, we can always work on papers later. Right now Naruto needs me," Tsunade said hurriedly. She pushed a stuttering Shizune out the door then slammed it behind her. "Alright, now what do you need?" She sat back down at her desk, pulling out a bottle of sake from a draw. "Those punks still bothering you, I could kick some ass for you." She started pouring the sake into a small cup. I sat in front of her desk, rubbing my sweaty hands on my pants. I was a little nervous, for I never really had interest in my parents before. But now, with everything happening, I had to know. I was just afraid of what answers I would get.

"I want to know more about my parents," I finally said. Tsuande froze, her hand still in mid air and sake dripping on her shirt. She quickly put the bottle down, wiping off her shirt.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with them," she asked. She said this in a cautious way, as if to avoid the subject.

"Well, now I want to know," I replied sternly. We both looked at each other for a minute, as if in a battle of wills. Finally, she sighed, taking a drink of sake. Then, she placed the cup down, treading her fingers together, and holding them up by her chin.

"I'm sorry to say, I don't know anything about your mother. No one does. She was a mystery to us just as she was to your father," she started. She paused, as if gathering her thoughts. This was nothing new to me, everyone always told me the mystery of my mother. It bothered me a great deal, on the fact I would never know about the person who gave birth to me. The one who carrier me inside of her body for nine months, whether she was caring about it or regretful. I really hope she was caring.

Tsunade continued, "But, like I said before, your father I know every well. As many do around here. Same as Jiraiya, in fact he and you father were very close." I was surprised by this. A man that I have just met yesterday, knew my father? "Your father was a great person. He was kind and caring to others, cared little for himself." She paused again, taking another drink. "You look exactly like him, and like you, he had a love for the sea. He owned a boat as well. Though he was not all that into fishing." I smiled at that, neither was I.

"Well, one on of his sea trips," she continued. "He hit a storm, which was unusual for him; he always knew when a storm was coming. But this storm caught many off guard, wrecking many boats and the town. When it was over, many were missing, including him. The search team gave up after a few days, many bodies were found, but none were him. I almost gave up." She sat back in her chair.

"But then, he just walked into town after those days. Going up to the town's dinner and asked for something to eat like nothing happened." She laughed to herself. "We were all amazed on how he survived, but no matter how many times we asked he would never tell the story." She frowned again. "After that day, he started to spend more and more time out to sea. More than the usual time he spent. He would be out there on his boat days on in.

"We all started to worry about him; he seemed happier than ever but worried at the same time. I begged him at one time, asking what he did out there but he refused as usual. All he said was that he fell in love. I asked with whom, but . . ." She just shrugged her shoulders sadly. "Then about thirteen months after the storm, he walked up one day with you in his arms." She glanced up at me, I just sat there. I never knew that. I always thought I was just dropped off at the orphanage as soon as I was born. "Let's just say Jiraiya was not happy him for getting a girl knocked up."

My mouth suddenly turned dry, I licked my lips. "So, why was I placed at the orphanage?"

"I'm getting to that." She poured herself another drink. "Well, he tried to give you to us, saying you would be safer, but Jiraiya did most of the talking that day. He said if your father was willing to get a girl pregnant than he should be willing to take care of you." I had been looking down at my feet for awhile now. I looked up at the long pause Tsunade was giving. She was crying, her hands shaking over the sip she was trying to take out of the cup. "After that, we never saw your father again." It was silence after that, I cried with her. Though, my tears were only tears of sadness. Tsunades were tears of misery.

"What happened, after that," I asked quietly. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Weeks passed, we figured you father ran off with your mother." She took another drink. "We searched, and called every radio or news station we could think of. Leaving messages for them to repeat, begging for his return. Jiraiya, I think, was the most devastated. He felt responsible for making your father leave. It was not until a few months, we all gave up, and then the orphanage called. They said they had a baby dropped off a while back, but they never really thought about the looks of the child. It was after one of the nurses watched the news, seeing your father's picture when she realized you looked exactly like him." She sighed, leaning on forward on the desk.

I just sat there, letting the information absorb. I guess it was always like I had thought; my father and mother did not want to be dragged down by me. So, when no one wanted me, they just dumped me at the orphanage and left. Really, I felt numb about it; my anger had been drained over the years so there was none left.

"So, that's it," I asked.

"That's it," said Tsunade. She seemed relieved like she was finally able to get this off her shoulders.

"How come you or no one else ever tried to take me out of the orphanage," I asked. I felt a little mad about this. If Tsunade knew about me, then how come she never really tried to visit me or take me away from there?

"Tried, we all did. But the stupid orphanage kept coming up with excuses, saying things like we weren't family or not acceptable for adoption. I think it was really they wanted you around to collect money from the state. Iruka was very lucky to get to adopt you." She took a drink right out of the bottle. "I was very surprised when they let him."

"Oh," was all I said. I sat back, one more question kept buzzing in my mind. Finally, I asked, "What was my father's name?" Tsunade paused in taking another drink. Then she sighed, setting the bottle down.

"His name was Minato Namikaze." She started to drink again, seeming to want to drown her memories. I did not let it show, but a shock wave of surprise went through me. That was the same name Jiraiya and her were arguing about the other day.

XxXxXxXx

Night fell, and I was finally able to sneak out. I made sure to take a two hour nap right after school, then another long nap after dinner. I had set my alarm for midnight, turning it off instantly as it sounded. Then I made my way out of the house. Being back in the water again felt amazing, just like always. My troubles just washed away, and stayed on land. Tonight was just a fun night, with my first mer friend. I reached the rocks, sitting on them I waited for Sakura. I started to worry that maybe I just dreamed her up yesterday when I saw a red tail splash in the waves.

"Hey," she said while poking her head out of the water.

"Hey," I replied happily. "How did your test go?"

"Oh, I pasted though Mrs. Finsmith said I needed to work on brushing my hair," she said. "If I'm going to be a Siren I need to brush it slower." She pulled herself up beside me, her tail resting against my legs.

"So, the whole Siren thing is real?" Sakura nodded, starting to poke at my legs while giggling. "Do you guys still sink ships?"

"Well, we never really sunk any ships on purpose," she explained. I lifted up my foot so she could play with my toes. It tickled, but I understood she just wanted to look. "The ships would just happen to be around, and then the sailors got lured in by our singing. It used to be a sport for some Sirens, but now we just don't do it anymore. Whenever we sing we have a spotter to watch out for ships, so that way we don't wreck them." Sakura then put my foot down and jumped into the water.

"Come on! I wanna show you something," she shouted before diving under the waves. I quickly dove in after her, letting my tail form before speeding up. We swam out to sea, going farther away from the shore than I ever have as a mer before. The waves disappeared, and the ocean grew cold. I even shivered a little. I could no long see the ocean floor from where we swam, close to the surface.

About the time I thought to ask Sakura where we were going, she suddenly flipped over and swam straight down. I copied her, heading after her. We swam deeper and deeper, but even though it became dark, I noticed I could still see clearly. I guess my eyes were adapting to mer life. I saw a large bed of seaweed coming into view. Sakura disappeared through the weeds, slipping between the plants. I paused for a minute, slightly fearful of going through the vegetation, but I knew Sakura would not be leading me anywhere dangerous. I hoped anyway. So I slipped through the weeds, shivering at their touch against my skin.

After a while, I finally came to an opening. It was a small encloser in the middle of the sea weed forest. It looked like a junkyard. Different assortments of barrels were push together in a long line to make a tunnel, which lead to a huge net hanging up on a railing of a small boat. The net seemed to be placed to where it could be climbed. The boat was covered in green, with giant holes in the sides which fish were swimming in and out. Then behind the boat were barrels placed sideways and attached to springs which made them resemble spring riders at the town's park.

Sakura swam out in front of it all, facing me and opening her arms wide. "Welcome to our playground!" She then started to race for the tunnel of barrels. "Come on! I'll race you!" I took off after her, following along behind her. I went through the tunnels with her, being forced to hold my arms straight out in front of me. Then reaching the end, we both started climbing up the net towards the boat. I reached the top first, but Sakura out swam me going through the holes on the boat. We raced around a few more times, then finally settled down the on spring barrels.

"Do you like the playground," she asked.

"Yeah, it's really cool," I said. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Cool?"

"Yeah, you know um swishy," I explained. I guessed yesterday when she said the word 'swishy' it must have meant cool.

"Oh," she giggled. "So, tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything about you."

"I hardly know anything about you," I replied. Though this was true, I felt as though we were always friends in a way. So, before I knew it I was telling her all about my land life. I talked about Iruka, and everyone else. She thought Kakashi was funny. Then I talked about the bullying through a tight throat. I left out the part with Sasuke though; I did not want to talk about him. By the end of it, Sakura was gently rubbing my back while I laid my head against her. I was crying or at least I think I was, I could not tell in the water. But I felt like I was crying.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sakura. She got up, swimming in front of me. "You know, you don't have to deal with that. You could leave it all behind."

"Yeah, and go where," I asked.

"To the mer world of course," Sakura answered happily. "It would be great; you could come live with us. You wouldn't have to deal with any bullying, well at least not as bad as what you deal with." Sakura seemed to sadden a little, but then brightened right back. "The mer world is much nicer than the human world, and you could finally be happy."

"I could never leave Iruka," I said while shaking my head. Sakura just shrugged, sitting down next to me again. We did not say anything for a while.

"Well, you at least need to come to school with me," Sakura enthused.

"School?" Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"What you think only humans go to school? I have school too. Tomorrow I have two classes, and we're allowed to bring mers from other pools."

"Pools?"

"Oh, um . . . different merfolk areas," she explained. I guess 'pools' meant mermaid towns.

"But tomorrow is Saturday, you have school on Saturdays?" Sakura nodded.

"Yep, our classes on weekdays are in the afternoon and evening, and then Saturday I have Mer History at noon and Scales & Tails in the evening." Sakura quickly started swimming up towards the weeds. "We better hurry; I think the sun's coming up." I quickly followed after her. I contemplated over what Sakura had suggested. The idea of leaving all the beatings and sadness; to just pack up and leave seemed very tempting. But I could never do that to Iruka, and everyone else who actually care for me on land. But maybe someday, when I graduate from high school I could just go live with the mers instead of going to college. Iruka would be sad, but I could always just visit him once and awhile. No one else would really miss me.

We reached shore just as light was filling the sky. We each said our goodbyes, then Sakura left with a splash. I gathered my clothes together, putting them on then made my way to the house. As I walked through the woods, I noticed a shadow coming from up ahead. I quickly jumped into a bush, big enough to hide all of me. I crouched down, keeping my eyes and ears open. I waited a while but after a few minutes, the shadow became a person. I was shocked to see it was Sai. He was nothing but some black swim shorts. He moved gracefully through the woods, stepping lightly around as though he knew the forest well. It was strange though since he never lived here before. I held my breath as he walked by, but he did not seem to have noticed me earlier for he never paused or glanced over.

Sai kept walking, heading towards the beach. I waited in the bush for a minute before heading back to the house. I did not know why Sai was out here, but now I knew I wasn't the only one taking a swim.

XxXxXxXx

You know the drill. Tell me what you like in a **review please!** The next chapter might take a little bit longer, but don't worry I'll get it out there. :)


	6. Ch6: Mer School

Again, thank you all for the reviews. Each review I get inspires me to write greater. :) Enjoy the chapter!

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 6: Mer School **

Later that day towards noon, I told Iruka I would be going out with someone. When he asked who, I said Sai telling him Tsunade asked me to show him around. It was true that she had asked me, and I figured if Iruka asked her about it she would confirm it. This way no one would question what I was really doing. Except if they asked Sai about it, then I would just say I changed my mind and did not visit him. But Iruka did not seem to care I was going out, he actually seemed happy. He brightened up at the idea of me having a friend after so long of being alone.

So I left quickly, and made it to the beach just as Sakura reached the lounge rock. I felt a little self conscious being out in the day light as my mer self since swimming in the dark for so long. But Sakura did not seem to be worried, so I guess everything was fine. I stripped down to my swim wear, and a black shirt. I hope none of the merfolk at Sakura's home would think anything of me wearing human clothing.

"Hey, Naruto, are you ready," called Sakura out in the water.

"Yep, ready as ever," I called back. I jumped into the water, swimming to where Sakura sat. When I reached the rock, we both took off. We swam even farther than I have ever gone. I could no longer see the shore when I glanced back. Sakura steered me down, deep into the water. We passed many huge cliffs, and entered an underwater trench. It became very cold, but my body did not seem to mind. It was so dark; I could hardly see anything in front of me even with my mer vision. After a short time, Sakura pulled me across the trench to a huge hole in the side of one of the cliffs. We swam down the tunnel, moving quickly with the curves. Finally, we reached a straight part which I started to see lights glowing at the end. When we finally reached the end, I could not help but gasp.

"Naruto, welcome to Crystal Cove," Sakura said with a smile. The place was huge! It was a huge dome in a cave which seemed to go on for miles. Different tunnels scattered around the place from which I guess lead to different areas of the city. The main part by the tunnel we exited was nice houses made from coral or rocks. Each seemed to be modeled after the _Flintstones_ houses, only made with sea life decorations and such. Farther ahead was some sort of market place with a hustle and bustle going on. Then in the far reaches of the cave was a huge palace. The place was beautiful, and I had a feeling how this place got its name. There were crystals everywhere placed in the houses and walls, which lit up the cave. All sorts of different colors as well, making rainbows dance around. The huge palace was even made up entirely of crystals.

But the most exciting and amazing thing were the citizens. Everyone was a mer! Hundreds of mers were swimming, floating, or twirling around the cave going everywhere. All of them swimming around, enjoying their day whether it be shopping or visiting each other. Each had their own special colored fin from blue, red, green, orange, pink, purple, and every color in between. Some even had decorations on their fins from seashells to coral. A group of mermaids passed by, with net purses, giggling with each other while shopping around the market place. Another group of mermaids, and a few mermen, swam by while pushing merbabies in huge shells. There were merboys racing around playing some kind of game. A few elderly merpeople swam slowly by, but were laughing heartily all the same. Everyone had a fin, everyone was like me. For once in my life I did not feel like a freak.

"Well, what do you think," Sakura asked, grinning from ear to ear. I noticed then my mouth had been hanging open. I closed it quickly.

"I think it's amazing," I said while matching Sakura's grin. We started swimming down what seemed to be the main street, I guess, since it was in the middle of the underwater city. It led straight through the market place, which I noticed seemed to be built just as the houses except without walls. The structures were more open, and the merfolk behind the stands yelled loudly of their sales. Some were selling shells or coral. Others were showing off different sea animals for pets. Some sold large sea fans which the merpeople could either use as clothing or decorations for their houses. There were even stands which sold human objects as well, but it seemed they were using the human material wrong. One mermaid salesmer was shouting how one could use a fork for a comb. A merman shouted how some human shoes could be a great hair piece. I could not help but giggle at the way they were using everyday objects for us humans.

We kept swimming past the market area, reaching the end in front of the crystal palace. It was huge, reaching all the way up to the ceiling of the cave. The whole thing seemed to be a work of art, with hand crafted carvings in the sides making different pictures. It sparkled and gleamed shining throughout the area. It was even a little hard to stare at too long. I had to squint looking at it. It was then I noticed the guards. They stood at the entrance of the palace. They were every muscular mermen whom stood, or floated, straight up with long spears in their arms. They seem to mean business standing there. I would never want to get into a fight with one of them.

"Who lives here," I asked. If there were guards, someone very important must live there. Sakura glance hopefully at the crystal castle.

"That's where the governor lives. He's in charge of our pool," she explained. "It's also a museum, and a library. Someday I wish to work there. It's an honor to work for the governor." She turned and smiled brightly at me. "I wish to be a Siren for the governor someday. It would be great to be able to sing in ceremonies or out on the surface for celebrations."

"That sounds cool. So is the governor in charge of all the merpeople and the different pools?" I glanced back at the palace, seeing different mers swimming in and out of the entrance. Some seemed to be politicians by the way they were dressed and held themselves. Others seemed be going to the library Sakura had mentioned by all the papers they were carrying.

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, the governor here is only in charge of Crystal Cove. Each pool has its own governor."

"But who's in charge of all of the pools?" Sakura suddenly had a serious look upon her face. She was going to give another lecture.

"That would be Queen Neptune," she said quietly. I glanced away from the palace, giving Sakura a questioning look.

"Neptune? As in the God of the Ocean? But wasn't that King Neptune from the myths," I asked.

"Goddess," she corrected. "No, it was always Queen. She was really mad at the human Greeks making her a man in their myths. That's why she sunk Atlantis." Sakura glanced around as if checking to make sure no one could hear what she was about to say. She lowered voice very quietly that I had to lean in to hear. "You don't want to mess with her, ever. She makes terrible storms and earthquakes when she's angry. I even heard she turns people into stone. She's the one who made that real bad storm a few years ago that hit the coast where you live."

"Really?" So, she was the one who killed those people, and made it where my father met my mother I suppose. "Man, I would never want to mess with her."

"You sure don't. You may not be illegal yourself, but if she ever found out you're half-mer I heard she would send you away."

"Send me away? But where?" Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, but I heard once she does you never come back." I gulped, I would have to make sure no one around here would ever find out I was half-mer. "So, is she the one who created the law against humans and mermaids together?"

"Yep." She glanced around again, and then leaned in close to whisper. "I heard she made that law because she had her heart broken by a human once. I even heard they had a child together."

"Wow," was all I could say. Sakura leaned back, speaking in her normal voice again.

"But their just rumors. Who knows why the Queen really hates humans." Sakura glanced up to the palace again. "Come one we better hurry before we're late for class." We swam away from the palace, going towards a tunnel into the wall of the cave. It led into another smaller cave area. There were more houses here, more crystals lighting up the area. There was only one house bigger than the rest, seeming to be made up of crystals the same as the palace. But this building was half the size of the palace from the main cave. "That's the school there." Sakura pointed in the direction of the building.

We both swam off, racing towards the building. We reached in the front courtyard area where other mers were hanging out. Mermaids brushed each other's hair while giggling away. Merboys seemed to be playing hackysack with a sponge ball, but except with legs as humans would they used their fins.

"Hey, Billboard Brow! Who's that you got there," yelled a mermaid from over in the group. At first, I thought this be a friendly nickname. But when I glanced to Sakura, I saw the same look I would give when a bully yelled at me. Submission, the look that said 'please not again'. I wonder now why I had not notice before how eager Sakura was to be friends with me. Then again, I was too. We were both in the same boat, people hating and despising us.

The mermaid who yelled out moved away from the group. She had long blonde hair, longer than Sakura, which was put into a ponytail with some sparkling seaweed. Her tail was long, skinny, with dark purple scales. Some light purple scales mixed in. She was even wearing an old human tank top. At least I was not the only one wearing human clothing. She held herself high, with the look in her eyes that said 'I'm better than you'. I recognized that same look from Karin when she would rub herself against Sasuke. She swam up in front of us. Sakura lowered her head, seeming not wanting to aggravate the mermaid.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura mumbled. I glanced to Sakura and then back in the mermaid Ino in front of us. She had her hands on her hips smirking. I looked around to the rest of the mers around. It seemed others were smirking as well. While others I noticed seemed to be trying too hard to stay into their activities. They were trying to pretend something bad was not about to happen. It almost felt like being at my school. But then the smirkings were not directed toward me.

"So, who's this," the Ino mer asked again. She kept looking me up and down, as if seeing if I was a good meal to eat. I gulped and floated back a little. Sakura started fidgeting, pulling on her long hair.

"Um, this is Naruto. He's a friend of mine from, um, the . . . Tropic Lagoon." When Sakura said this, we both glanced at each other quickly. We both realized we had not covered a back up story for where I was from. If someone started asking too many questions, ones I could not answer, they would know I was not from the merworld.

"Oh, a boy from the southern waters huh. How did you manage to catch this one Billboard Brow? Did you brainwash him with your stupid Siren calls." Others around Ino started laughing along with her. I was really starting to dislike this Ino.

"Or did you threaten to bore him to death with one of your lectures," shouted out a mermaid from Ino's group. More laughing echoed around the courtyard. I was starting to feel angry. I could manage people making fun of me, but when others messed with the ones I cared about it enraged me. Ino swam up close to me. I grimaced at the close space between us. I felt disgusted by her. She smiled in a seductive way that only a brainless dimwit would fall for.

"Why are you hanging out with her, baby?" She trailed her hand up my arm. "Come with me, I can show you the whole town and more. Give you a good time if you know what I mean." She winked at the last statement. Maybe it was because of the slimy nature of this mermaid. Maybe it was because of her hurting Sakura's feelings. Maybe because of me being a mer. Maybe because of taking years of bullying myself which I finally had enough. Whatever the reason, I felt something shift inside of me and I grew the confidence to stand up to this mer bully. I causally moved her arm off of mine, and I moved closer to Sakura. Ino raised an eyebrow at me.

I slinked an arm around Sakura's shoulders, leaning into her while smirking at Ino. "Sorry, but I'm already taken. You see I don't fall for slutty pigs," I said slyly. "Besides, Sakura is much prettier than you, and unlike you doesn't have a personality of a sea urchin." I did not know if it was a horrible insult to say, but Ino face started to redden, looking horrified by the notion of someone saying such things to her. Other behind even started to laugh at my statement. They were only silenced by the glare Ino gave them.

Ino turned her rage towards me. "How dare -," Ino started but she was suddenly cut off by a bell being rung at the school. She glared at me again, but then swam off to line up with the other mers in the front of the school. After she was gone, I was stuned by my actions. I had never done anything like that before; I couldn't believe I just did that. Sakura and I looked at each other then laughed.

"I can't believe you did that! You called her a _sea urchin_," she exclaimed.

"Me either. Is sea urchin bad," I laughed lightly.

"Very bad, very insulting." Sakura smiled brightly, giving me a huge hug. "Thanks, Naruto. No one has ever done that for me before." I hugged her back happily.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." Sakura stopped hugging me and moved back a little.

"Actually, Naruto, you're the first friend I ever had." I smiled holding her hand reassuringly.

"You're my first friend too." I knew it was not exactly true, but she was my first friend in three years.

"Come on we better hurry before we're late," Sakura said quickly. We swam off to join the line being formed in front of the school. Sakura pointed me to go to the merman line while she went to the mermaid one. I stood in the back, suddenly realizing what I did exactly in front of all these strangers. Great, now everyone hates me before I even had a chance to get to know this place. But I was surprised when a few merguys turned towards me with smiles.

"That was swishy man," said one.

"Yeah, you're a real shark. No one has ever stood up to Ino pig before," said the other. One even held up a hand to slap and I met the hand happily. It seemed Ino was not a very likable character around here. Even though the mers went along with the mermaid in making fun of Sakura, they also were glad to make fun of her. It seemed they only followed her because she was pack leader. I wonder who the pack leader at my school was. I glanced over to Sakura to see she was getting the same treatment. The mermaids laughing and giggling with her of the act done against Ino. The only ones whom were not happy were Ino and a few of her friends. Everyone suddenly went quiet. I looked up to the school's entrance to see a tall mermaid with long brown hair and a gray tail that sparkled diamonds at the front door. I guess she must be the teacher.

"Come in children. Class is about to start," she called out. Everyone then filed in, swimming fast to get in first. I swam in behind, not wanting to be pushy. We entered a large conference room. It seemed the whole building was nothing but one room. Each of the students went to different coral desks. I sat at the back, Sakura sat down next to me.

"So, how come no one stands up to Ino," I whispered.

"It's because her family is in politics. She always threatens to get one of us arrested if we don't do what she says," Sakura whispered back. "I think their just empty threats, but no one wants to take the chance." The teacher moved to the front of the room, where a coral podium stood. She started taking out different old objects from a chest beside her. Each look like an ancient ship tool from pulleys to small, rusted anchors.

"Alright class today we are going to discuss the great 18th ship sinkings," she explained. She started passing the objects around. Each student held the object for a while before passing it on. "Now, the humans were having a few wars going on during this time. It was the perfect time for Sirens to sink ships for the Queen's honor." She went on discussing the history of each sunken ship. I was handed a small anchor by a mer in front of me. I felt the rusty metal, and then passed it on to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, I thought you said Sirens didn't sink ships on purpose," I whispered. Sakura took the anchor then passed it onward.

"Well, not since the 18th century. The Queen used to have them sink ships so she could have their gold," she explained. "But since no ships carry gold or jewels anymore, there's no need to. The Sirens who work for the Queen only do spell songs now."

"What are spell songs?"

"Well, you know, mostly memory wipes and stuff."

"Wait, Sirens can 'erase' memories?"

"Miss Haruno, is there anything you and your friend would like to discuss for the class," barked the teacher. Sakura and I quickly sat up straight in the desks.

"No Mrs. Finsmith," Sakura said quickly.

"Very well then, reframe from interrupting the class in the future then," Mrs. Finsmith said while nodding. "Now as I was saying, the British pirate ship were the true treasures since they held the most gold. The Great Siren Melina was able to sink over twenty ships in. . ." The rest of lecture droned on. I stopped paying attention. Thoughts of the information Sakura told me went through my head instead. I wonder; are Siren memory wipes a key to my lost father?

XxXxXxXx

Class was finally over after an hour and a half. Sakura led me away from the school, and I was glad to get out of there. It was not that the class was interesting, it really was. It was neat learning about a history different from my own. It was not that the merstudents were mean either. They actually wanted to show me around their home, or play some underwater sports. I mostly wanted out of the place quickly was because of the killing intent Ino seemed to have. Putting enough distance between me and her was fine by me.

Sakura pulled me along by her as we swam, and we went back into the main cave. She started dragging me towards the palace.

"Hey, Sakura, where are we going," I asked. She stopped suddenly; she glanced around to see if anyone was around us seeming to be nervous. She quickly pulled me into an alley way by the shadows of the palace.

"Remember when we first met, and I recognized your last name," she spoke quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah, but why? I thought you said it was nothing."

"Well, I thought it was nothing, but I remember that name from somewhere." She looked around again. "Talking about the Siren spell songs, made me think back to where I read on illegal marriages between mers and humans. You see the Sirens only use their spell songs whenever a human accidently come across mers." I frowned, thinking about what Sakura was saying.

"You mean, like if a ship of humans comes across mermaids, or . . ." Sakura nodded.

"Or if a human falls in love with a mer. The mer gets sent to prison for the crime, while the human's memory is erased and placed somewhere far away from the ocean. That way the human will never remember. Sirens can even make the human have fake memories so they think they were doing something else during the time they spent with their lover." I frowned, looking down to the ground, thinking about the possibilities. Could it be that this is what happened to my father? Perhaps, instead of running away with his lover, my mother was put to prison while the Sirens erased my father's memories. Perhaps erasing both my mother's and my existence from his mind.

"I don't know where we can find your father. Queen Neptune makes sure to hide the humans really well. But . . ." I glanced to see Sakura glancing around again, leaning forward to whisper. "But I do know where we can find your mother." She then pulled me out of the alley, taking me towards the palace again.

We entered, going past the scary guards and into emerald city. It felt like going into the movie Wizard of Oz. It was not just the outside made of crystal, but the entire palace. It was bright, and I had to squint looking around. Stories above was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling itself was decorated with beautiful pictures of mermaids and mermen dancing around. Staircases made of marble twirled around and around the palace, leading up to different floors and rooms. I found it funny there were staircases at all, since a mer could just swim up to the different floors. The main lobby were we floated took up most of the place. It had more beautiful pictures on the floor, and different huge openings off into dining rooms to the right and ball rooms to the left.

"The library is up there," Sakura said while pointing up. We both swam up, not using the stairs at all. I guess the stairs were just a decoration. We went up to the third floor, going through a large door with carvings of old lettering I did not recognize. There library was large, with shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling. The ceiling had more pictures in a circle with strange lettering going around.

"What are those letters," I asked while pointing up to them. Sakura followed my finger, looking at them as well.

"It's the mermaid philosophy. 'To search sea to sea, for the one to make one whole," she recited. "It means to search for the soul mate destined for you." She sighed, all romantic like, "I can't wait to find my soul mate someday."

"Soul mate?" I gave her a puzzled look. Sakura stop making googly eyes, looking back to me.

"Unlike humans, who have many lovers, mers are destined for a soul mate. It's the mer to make one whole and complete." Sakura giggled happily. "It's really romantic if you think about it."

"But if the soul mate isn't a mer. . ." We both gave sad looks.

"Then, its mean prison," Sakura finished. I wonder what my mother felt like when she met my father. To find her soul mate, but know her society would never let them be together. I wonder if my father knew that too. Just the thought made me feel depressed. "Come on, lets see if we can find." We swam up to a section of the shelves. Sakura skimmed around for a minutes, then pulled some objects from the shelves.

"You guys use scrolls?" Sakura nodded, going up to placing each side the scroll on a hook at the top and the bottom of an empty wall.

"They're much easier to find information than books." It was then I noticed others around us were placing scrolls on hooks as well; rolling the scrolls either up to down, scanning through the paper. We ourselves scanned through many different scrolls. We went through Mer History, Great Ship Sinkings, Mer Law Cases, and Mer Law scrolls. But were not lucky enough to find any information on where Sakura had seen my last name.

"I know I saw your name somewhere." Sakura pouted while sitting on a rock below. I was still looking through one of the Mer History scrolls. Even though we were not finding what we were looking for, I found it interesting to read on the mer world. I grabbed the scroll off the hook, floating down to where Sakura was.

"Well, it was a nice thought anyway," I exhaled. I glanced up for a moment, seeing the teacher from the school just entering the library. She was carrying a load of scrolls, placing them upon different shelves. Who better to know information than a teacher? "Hang on a second Sakura." I swam away from the rock, going towards the teacher.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Finsmith," I spoke softly. "Can you help me, please?" The teacher looked over her shoulder while putting up the scrolls.

"Yes, dear, what is it," she asked curiously. "You're Miss Haruno's friend, right?"

"Yes, I'm from Tropic Lagoon," I explained. "My school is doing a project on recent illegal marriages. Sakura remembered one from recently, but we can't seem to find information on it."

"Of course, illegal marriages are never place in library records. They stay mostly with the governor." She finished putting away the scrolls, turning to me to give her full attention. "But I know many cases myself."

"Do you know, um . . . the case of Uzumaki?" I held my breath in the hopes she did. If she did not, then I may never find the information I need to find my parents. She hummed for a bit, thinking.

"Uzumanki? Yes, I know that case." She waved her hand for me to take a seat by a coral table with rock chairs around. Sakura was already sitting there. I went to sit by Sakura, while Mrs. Finsmith sat across from us. "Now, the Uzumanki case happened about sixteen years ago. It happened right here to be exact." She cleared her throat a little.

"Now, in the past there had been many other cases. Of which mers became lovers with humans. Mostly Sirens seemed to attribute to such cases. A path of which you are taking Miss Haruno." Sakura blushed under the teacher's stern stare. Mrs. Finsmith cleared her throat to continue. "Now, the Uzumanki case happened right after the great storm which hit the human coast not far from here. Kushina Uzumanki was a mermaid from here in fact, who happened upon a stranded human male during the storm. She saved him, keeping him alive until the storm was over."

"But mers aren't supposed to do that. Right, Mrs. Finsmith," spoke up Sakura. The teacher nodded in approval.

"Correct Miss Haruno." Sakura beamed at the teacher's praise. "Mers are to either let the human's be on their way whether drown or not, or are to get the neatest Siren so that if they do save them, the Siren may wipe the human's memory of the encounter. But Kushina failed to do so, in fact, spending many moments after with the human." The teacher paused, seeming to be thinking of something. "What was that human's name again, Minnow, Marrow . . ."

"Minato," I said quietly. I froze, realizing I was not supposed to know this information. But the teacher did not seem to notice my mistake.

"Right, Minato. He visited Kushina many times in secret. Both of them meeting in secret to the usual illegal's spots; the great marble sunken ship, and the Isle of Pearl. But eventually, the silly girl made the worst mistake of mating with the human." The teacher shook her head in disgust. "So, with that, she became pregnant. When she gave birth, the Healer whom helped her deliver reported to the authorities admittedly."

"Why was that," I asked.

"Because my dear, the child was born with legs," explained the teacher. Yeah, that would be a dead giveaway. If only I was born with a tail. Maybe then my parents could have stayed together. "But Kushina had managed to get her child back to shore, thinking she could elude the authorities. They caught her, but she did manage to get the child to safety. They had to wait for the human then, to capture him." Another clear of the throat. "I think Kushina had warned the human about their secret discovered, for he did not appear for quit sometime. But eventually the stupid human came back to the waters. Possibly thinking the coast was clear perhaps." She smiled, seeming to be done with the story. I was stunned in silence. Sakura gave a quick glance to me, then to the teacher.

"Did they ever find the child, Mrs. Finsmith," asked Sakura.

"No, I'm afraid Kushina had given the human the child. Therefore, the child was hidden within the human world. Good riddance I say." I frowned at that. I guess half-mers were seen as freaks here. Great, I'm a freak both here and at home.

"But what about Kushina? What happened to her," I asked suddenly. The teacher looked at me, surprised as if I should know this.

"Why, to where all criminals go. She was taken to the Great Barrier Reef prison."

XxXxXxXx

Ideas? Thoughts? Leave them in a **review**. :) See you all next time.


	7. Ch7: A Whale of a Time

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! The reviews helped me make this chapter awesome. Next chapter is defintly not going to be updated as soon as the rest of the chapters. I've been on vacation, so this is the reason I've been writing so fast. I'm home bored with nothing to do. But school is going to start soon, so it might take a little while for other chapters. Sorry about that.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 7: A Whale of a Time**

It turned out, information on my mother was all Mrs. Finsmith knew. I asked her if she had any idea where my father might be, but she said she had no idea. All she knew was when in a situation like that, any humans involved have their memories wiped, and are placed somewhere in the middle of the country. The only ones who would know of my father's whereabouts would be Queen Neptune's workers. It looks as though I may never find my father. But at least now I finally know who my mother is. Kushina Uzumaki. I smiled thinking about what she was like. She must have cared about me if she was willing enough to take me to my father. I wonder what she looked like. Tsuande said I had most of my looks from my father. But perhaps I have her nose, or maybe her forehead.

I was saddened by the thought of where my mother was, in prison. For sixteen years, she has been locked away. She lost her freedom because of me. My father as well. Maybe if I was born with a tail, things could have been different. Well, I may not be able to help my father, but I can save my mother. Only problem was where my mother was being held; in the Great Barrier Reef. All the way in Australia. Too far for a quick swim, even for Sakura. It would take days to get there, and I would need supplies. Plus, I dought the prison allows visitors. I would have to sneak in to see her. Somehow I had to get her out of there.

Both Sakura and I now sat on the beach, her tail flapping in the water next to my legs. We sat in silence, watching the waves move in and out. The tide was slowly coming in.

"I'm sorry, about your parents Naruto," she spoke quietly beside me.

"I always wondered about them. Deep down, I just knew they didn't abandon me like the orphanage told me," I said. Another wave washed over my feet. For one second, my scales came out of my skin. It tickled for a bit, but when the water receded the scales disappeared. "I have to fix things. It's my fault in the first place." Sakura frowned at me.

"Wait, Naruto, how is it your fault?" I brought my legs away from the water, bringing them to my chest while wrapping my arms around them. I felt the tears coming, tears of which I've been holding back since leaving Crystal Cove.

"Maybe if I was born with a tail, or maybe if . . . maybe if I wasn't born at all they could have-," I cried, but Sakura suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me to face her.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she said sternly. "Now your parents risked everything for their love, and you are a part of that. They love you. What happened, happened because my society is too stupid to get over the idea that love has a limit. It is no one else's fault, especially not yours." I looked at Sakura's stern face and could not help but smile. Wiping away the tears from my face, I gave her a hug. She returned warmly.

"Thanks Sakura." We pulled apart smiling. She nodded as a welcome.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get to your mom," she said brightly. I frowned at that statement.

"Hang on. We?"

"Of course, _we_. You didn't think I was going to let you do this on your own, did you?" I shook my head quickly, standing up away from her.

"No. Absolutely not. I am not letting you put yourself in danger for me. If we were to get caught-."

"We aren't going to get caught, not with me around." I just shook my head more.

"You are not. I am not going to let you be put in prison like my mother!" Sakura glared at me, crossing her arms while her tail slapped the water hard.

"Face it, Naruto, you need me. Who better to know the ocean than a mermaid?" She then started to smirk. "Besides, you are the slowest swimmer I have ever met."

"Slow? I'm faster than everyone else I know!" She just kept looking at me, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' I sighed, and sitting back down next to her. "There's no arguing with you, is there?" Her smirk just grew even larger. "Fine, what's the plan then."

Sakura hummed, uncrossing her arms to tap a finger against her chin. "Well, for starters . . . I need to do some more research. I need to find out more on your case, and how to find exactly where their keeping both your mother and father." I frowned, thinking about what she was saying.

"But, Mrs. Finsmith said the only ones who would know that would be Queen Neptune workers." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. Every year or so, the Queen sends some of her workers on for an inspection of her kingdom. They come to each pool, and see how each is doing." She smiled brightly. "It just so happens that this coming week, the Neptune inspectors are coming to Crystal Cove." I smiled hugely with her.

"Perfect! Then we can try to get one of them to talk?" Sakura suddenly lost her smile.

"Actually, Naruto, you need to stay on land for the rest of the week. If they happened to find out you're half-mer, . . ." We both went silent of a minute. If I swam around with Neptune's workers around, it would be like handing myself over to them.

"Right," I said softly. I felt saddened that I could not help Sakura with this dangerous matter. She smiled, and held my hands reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Naruto. By the end of the week, we'll know how to rescue your mom."

XxXxXxXx

It was Wednesday now, and the school was getting ready to leave for the annual trip to see the whales. Nothing real exciting has happened since that Saturday with Sakura. Sai has been annoying as usual, hugging me all the time and following me around everywhere. After a while of dealing with his antics though, I gave up trying to make him stop. I realized the guy just needs a friend as much as I do. I saw that Jiraiya guy go in and out of Tsunade's office a few times. He seems to be sneaking around town, because every time I glance over my shoulder he just there in the shadows. It always looks like he's just visiting around, but I swear the guy is following me. This happened also with Sasuke, only whenever I would look over my shoulder with him during school I would see him looking quickly away. I would get chills every time. Lastly, nothing weird happened from Kakashi since that one time getting the pizza. He seemed to go right back to his normal pervy self. I was glad. It felt weird enough with everyone else acting strange.

I kept my promise I made to Sakura. I had not gone swimming since that day at mer school. But since I'm not swimming, the urges started again. I fought them off, but it was starting to become unbearable. I hope the week ends soon.

I had a few minutes before the buses left for the trip, so I quickly went to the library to return book Sasuke had left on my doorstep. I read it over so many times I knew it by heart now. It had mostly the same information as the other books. Except for one piece of information I found within its pages. There was an old poem written by some crazy guy, who claimed he wrote it after his guardian angel, described to look like a mermaid, lead him under the depths of the sea to a ship made of marble. The book had made him off as crazy, but I knew better. The man probably did see the ship, and he was led there by a mermaid. He probable had most of his memory erased by a Siren, but remembered some still. I wonder if my father remembers anything of my mother or me.

So, I made my way to the library. Past all the bullies, and even made it by Suigetsu with only a punch to the gut. I did not see Sasuke around with those three today when that happened. Maybe he was already on the bus. When I got to the library, I saw others at the front desk returning books as well. I waited in the back, hoping they did not notice me. I usually never check books out, for the librarian always manages a way to make it where the book is overdue. Even when I brought it back days before the due date. I wonder if she will do the same today, maybe try to stop me from going on the trip. The line disappeared, and I was next. Slowly walking up to the desk, I place my book down.

"Um, I like to return this please," I said quietly. The librarian gaze turned to me, but instead of the usual cold look it was warmth. I could tell it was forced, but why would she even fake warmth to me?

"Alright dear," she said happily. A little too much enthusiasm put into it. She grabbed the book, and scanned it through the computer. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" I blinked, not sure what to do with this new attitude.

"No, thank you," was all I could say. I started to walk away, thinking maybe the librarian was off her meds or something. I turned around again when she spoke up again.

"Could you tell him I promise to be nicer to you, now?" She said this in a cautious matter, as though afraid I would lash out at her. I just nodded, and walked away. Who did she mean by _him_ anyway? That whole situation was just weird. So, I kept walking, hoping to get to the bus last so that way I know where to sit so no one would bother me. Half way down the hall, I ran into my first class teacher. I bumped into her, making the papers she was holding fall on the ground. Great now I was definitely going to get detention.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly. I bent down, and quickly picked up all the papers.

"No, I'm sorry. It was completely my fault," the teacher said just as quickly. She gathered the papers from my hands, giving me the same smile as the librarian gave earlier. "You know, um . . . Naruto . . ." I blinked at that; she never addressed me by my first name before. "Someone explained to me, . . . he said how I might have been too harsh on you. I've been thinking I was, indeed, too harsh on you last week by giving you definitions. So, I decided that on our next project I'm giving you an automatic A." She smiled brightly, and then walked off.

I stood there for a few minutes, blinking then continued to the buses. It seemed the teachers were high or something. When I finally made it to the buses, most of the students were already on. I managed to get front seat, far enough away from the bullies sitting in the back. I was just starting to relax against the window when Sai bounced down next to me.

"Hello, Dickless," he exclaimed happily. I growled at the stupid nickname he gave me. Apparently, that stupid book of his said to give friend's nicknames that matched their features. So Sai proclaimed since I was a weakling, that meant I did not have a dick, and so my nickname was born. I swear I am going to burn that book by the end of the year.

"Hi, Sai," I sighed into the window. The last student loaded onto the bus just then. The doors closed and we were on our way. It would take a hour to reach the small city where the ferries where. So I settled in, ready for the long ride. After a few minutes though, I started to think about why the librarian and teacher were acting so weird. Who was the _him_ each one was talking about? I wonder who though. I glanced over to Sai, wondering.

"Hey, Sai?" He hummed happily showing he was listening. "Have you, by any chance, been talking to the librarian or my teacher recently?" Sai frowned, shaking his head.

"I have never spoken to them," he said. I hummed, thinking who else I would know that would talk to those two. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Sasuke's note. Had he not wrote not to worry about the librarian, and would fix things soon? "Hey, Naruto, you know what I just noticed?" I glanced over to see Sai leaning in close. He smiled really big and started to poke my face. "Those marks on your face look like whiskers!"

I frowned, glareing at him. Another thing about Sai I disliked; he always pointed something out on me to make fun of. "Yeah, people have told me that." I pushed his hand away, but he just brought it back to tickle my face.

"You look like a kitty!" He proceeded to tickle me, making me laugh.

"Sai! Stop it," I laughed out. He stopped tickling me, but I kept my smile.

"There," he said, like he got something important done. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" He smiled brightly.

"I got you to smile." I blinked and my smile grew even bigger. I punched him lightly in the arm, making him laugh as well. Even though he was annoying, moments like these made me like the guy. I felt eyes on us, and I glanced to the back of the bus. I saw Sasuke, sitting alone in a seat, glaring at our direction. It took me a moment to realize the glare was not directed at me, but at Sai. Why was Sasuke mad at Sai for?

"Hey, Sai, what did you do to make Sasuke mad at you?" Sai just smirked, not looking back to see the glare directed to him.

"I bet he is," he muttered. I looked back and forth between them, but just shook my head in the end. I will never figure out what is going on in my life.

XxXxXxXx

We finally arrived to the city port, where a military base was stationed. The ferries were at the port already, waiting for us to get on. This year the school actually rented two ferries, so us students would not be as crowded as last year. The whales were spotted just off coast, so the teachers and guides were in a hurry to ship off. People were rushing, trying to get to the boats. Everyone seemed to want to get to the double decker ferry. People were pushing and shoving, trying to get to it. The teachers started to yell. Everything was chaotic. I was pushed aside to the outer layer of the crowd. It was fine by me; I wanted to go with the smaller ferry anyway.

It was small compared to the gigantic white ferry on the other side of the pier. It was green, and rusted in many places. The tallest part of it was an encloser making it the captain's station. The man inside seemed bored, not wanting to tour kids around I guess. It had only one deck, and was low in the water. I do not know why the all the other kids wanted the other ferry. This one would be much better to see whales up close compared to the white ferry, which stood tall in the water. So, I climbed aboard this one, happy to get away from the crowd.

Only a few other people climbed aboard the ship. I did not really notice who. Most of the school went on the bigger ship. Just as the ship took off, I realized Sai must have gone with the bigger ship. I was all alone. I felt saddened by this. Even though the guy could be a pain, I kind of wanted to hang out with him today. Oh, well. I'm used to being alone. I moved myself to the back of the boat, away from everyone else. The ship took off, and we started towards open water.

It was almost thirty minutes later, and still no whales. Looks like we missed them this year. I just sighed, turning towards the water. I watched the churning of the waves being created by the ship. I heard a splash. There were ripples not too far off behind the ship. It must have been a whale. I sighed, getting ready to move for when the people would come here to see the whales. There was another splash. This time, I realized it was too small of it to be a whale. Then a splash again, and this time I saw a flash of a red tail. Quickly looking behind me, I saw no one was looking. Too busy messing around at the front. I leaned over the railing to see Sakura poking her head above the water. The pinkette waved her arm excitedly.

"Sakura, what are you doing here," I staged whispered. I glanced around again to make sure no one was making their way towards the back. "You shouldn't be here, what if someone sees you."

"I saw you on the boat. My school took a trip to see the whales," she whispered back. "I wanted to tell you the inspectors are going to leave on Friday. You can swim again then."

"That's great," I said happily. Good, that means only one more day of urges.

"I found out something too. You won't believe it but-."

"Not here," I said quickly. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. "You have to get out of here, someone's coming. I'll see you tonight, ok." Sakura nodded, and ducked up the water. The footsteps came right up behind me. I turned around to see my worst fears standing right in front of me. Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin stood there leering at me. Suigetsu even started hitting his fist into his open hand, as if excited to start punching.

"Well, look what we got here," said Suigetsu. "Why you all alone demon; that pale kid finally tire of you?" I gulped, my back hitting the railing as I stepped back. I glanced over their shoulders to see everyone else too busy to look back. I was all alone. "You stole Sasuke from us, so I think it's time to teacher you a lesson."

"I, what," I started to ask. Suddenly Suigetsu punched me in the gut, making the air leave my lungs. He swung again, hitting me in the jaw. I fell against the railing, holding onto it. But then he swung again into the side of my head, making me fall to the deck. Jugo grabbed me from behind, holding my arms behind my back.

"Make him pay, Suigetsu! Make him suffer for taking my Sasuke-kun away," shouted Karin. Suigetsu cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure," he growled. He punched me again in the gut.

He raised his hand, to hit me again, when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his fist. Then another punched him right in the face. Suigetsu stumbled away, holding his face in his hand. I glanced up to see my savior, shocked to see Sasuke standing there looking enraged. He lashed out at Jugo, making the bully let go of me. Sasuke then pushed me up to the railing. At first I thought he was going to join in the fun. But then shocked and wide eyed, I watched as Sasuke then place himself in front of me, shielding me from harm. He held out both arms wide for a barrier.

"Saskue," I breathed. He glanced back, a look as if to reassure me. Then he glared back at the ones who meant harm. Suigetsu stood up angrily, rubbing his swelling eye.

"What the hell, Sasuke," he shouted. Jugo and Karin both stood back in surprise, as if not believing their eyes. "First you stop me from beating the runt up last week! Now this! You know that one time I thought, when you stopped me, you were going to finally get him when you followed him to the library. But you betrayed us!"

"Saskue-kun, why are you doing this," shouted Karin. She acted as though she were being dumped. Sasuke's glare just darkened.

"It's something I should have done a long time ago," he said clamly. Jugo suddenly came at us. Any other time, I knew Sasuke could have fought anyone off. He had taken a self defense class when he was nine, something his brother wanted him to do. But I was in the way, he took the time to push me away. He was only able to stop Jugo's hit, but Suigetsu caught him off guard. He hit Sasuke dead on in the head.

It seemed to happen slowly. Sasuke head flew back from the blow. This made his whole body lean back, slipping over the railing. His body tumbled down the side of the ship, and he hit the water hard. I screamed out, leaning over the railing when he hit the water. I reacted instantly, pulling off my jacket and throwing it on the deck. I pulled off my shoes and socks in one swift motion. I was about to jump when Suigetsu grabbed me from behind. He spun me around, with his fist raised up.

"There is no way-." Before he could say or do anything else, I lashed out. For the first time in my life, I punched someone. It felt good that it was Suigetsu I was hitting. I punched him straight in the head, making him fly back and hit the deck. I knocked him out cold. Before Jugo or Karin could do anything else, I jumped. I hit the water hard. My heavy pants weighted me down, and I did not know if my tail would form with pants on. I did not care. I swam down, frantically searching for where Sasuke could be. I glanced down, and saw a sinking object. Sasuke!

I kicked my legs hard, pushing myself down. He was sinking fast. The blow Suigetsu gave him must have knocked him out, for he did not move. Bubbles leaked out of his mouth, and I realized if I did not get him to the surface soon he would drown. But I was not swimming fast enough. Suddenly, my tail formed and with a flick I reached him. I wrapped my hands around his waist, flicking my tail fast to swim up. But he was too heavy; I could not get him to the surface fast enough. I just could not let him drown!

"Naruto!" It was Sakura, she must have stayed by from earlier.

"Sakura help," I shouted. I kicked my tail faster but the surface still seemed so far away.

"Naruto, put your mouth on his and blow," she commanded. My eyes widened by that statement.

"What?" I could not believe what she was telling me. She wanted me to kiss him?

"Just do it." I looked to Sasuke, his face close to mine. The last of the bubbles floated out of his mouth. I close my eyes, grabbing his face, and pushed my mouth against his. I blew my underwater breath into his. But wouldn't that just kill him? I kept it up though, trusting Sakura. I blew again and again, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, he coughed. I pulled back, surprised. He was coughing and sucking in breath. Underwater. I could not believe it, but he was. He was breathing under water. Just like me. I sighed in relief, hugging him close to me. It did not even occur that I just kissed Sasuke, I was just glad he was alive.

"How did I do that," I asked.

"It's a special power all mers have. We use it mostly whenever land magical creatures want to visit the ocean," Sakura explained. I frowned, so there were other magical beings out there?

"You mean like fairies and such?" Sakura rolled her eyes, an annoyed look crossed her face.

"Fairies are stuck up know-it-alls who think their better than everyone else just cause they can fly and have fairy dust. But yeah, like them. All other magical beings live in other dimensions though, so you never really see them." I hummed, looking up I noticed the ferry was slowing down. Someone must have seen me go over. If I took Sasuke up to the boat, someone would see my tail.

"Sakura, what should I do? I can't take him up to the boat." Sakura smiled brightly.

"No problem, there a strong current nearby that leads straight to the shore where all those boats are." She pointed in the direction of the current. It was the only way. So, I followed Sakura while pulling Sasuke close to me. That hit must have really knocked him out, for he did not once wake while we swam through the current. I kept glancing at him, to make sure he was still breathing. But he was fine. Breathing peacefully as though he were asleep.

We reached the shoreline in no time. Stopping right underneath the pier, we watched the ships moving in and out of the area.

"Is there a secluded beach anywhere," I asked. "I need to get Sasuke out of the water before he wakes."

"There's one not far off, over there." She pointed in the direction. I followed her as she led me to the beach. It was a small beach, with little sand. Mostly rocks cluttered around the shore. It was perfect for hiding though, with tall trees surrounding the entire place. No one could see us. I pulled Sasuke up onto the shore, enough to where only his legs were in the water. But I could not get him any farther. There was no weightlessness of water to help me.

I laid his head gently down. Gently brushing hair away from his face while he started coughing again. Water leaked out of his mouth as he sucked in air. Then he was breathing evenly, looking as though he was sleeping again. It hit me then what situation I was in. I just saved Sasuke. I was laying next to him, as a merman still. My tail flapping gently in the waves. He was the first human to be so close to me as a mer. It felt unnerving to have his legs lay against my tail. I could not believe what happened on the ferry. Sasuke had stopped Suigetsu from beating me. Why though? He never stopped the bullies in the past, why now? But did not seem as though it was just today Sasuke had stopped them. Suigetsu had said Sasuke had been doing so for a while now. I felt so confused, wasn't Sasuke suppose to hate me?

My legs formed again. At least I did not feel as nervous now, being by Sasuke with his legs. I wiggled my toes to get the tingles out. Sakura pulled herself up on the other side of him, staring down at the unconscious form.

"So, who is this guy," she asked. That's right; I never did tell her about Sasuke. I sighed, and started to explain everything about Sasuke. How we were friends once. How I felt for him, still. Then I told her about the bullies as well, Sasuke being sort of their leader. After the story, Sakura glared down at the boy. "That jerk! I can't believe you saved his ass. I would have let him drown."

"Sakura," I sighed. "I could never let anything bad happen to him. Even if he hated me for the rest of my life, I would always help him." _I would always love him._ This was left unsaid. It was true; I would risk anything for him. Sakura looked to me to him, back and forth for a minute. Then she glanced back at me with awe.

"He's your soul mate," she said quietly. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"What?" She nodded, as if to agree.

"He's your soul mate." I blinked; looking down to Sasuke's sleeping form. Could he be my soul mate? Was this the reason why I always felt the same for him, even after what he did? It made sense, especially since he left how I never felt the same. But now, with him so close to me, I felt some part of me coming back. Sakura looked down at him again, the awe look still on her face. "You found your soul mate, and to have found him so young . . . it's unheard of. Normally mers do not find their mates until their thirty or so."

I was left speechless. Maybe this was the reason why I always felt connected to him since day one. Sasuke started to groan, his eye lids flickering. We both froze.

"Sakura, go," I said quickly. "I'll see you later, ok." Sakura started to push herself into the water.

"Meet me Friday night," was all she said before splashing away. I watched the water for a bit, then turned to Sasuke. He started to groan louder, bringing his hand up to rub his head. He opened his eyes, blinking and squinting at the bright sun over head. He turned his head and blinked at the sight of me. I scooted away from him, nervously twisting my hands not sure what to do.

"Naruto," he questioned. He sat up, looking around to where we were. "H-how?" I did not think of how Sasuke would take suddenly being on a beach. How could I explain it? _Well, you see Sasuke you fell in and since I'm a merman it was easy getting you to the beach._ Yeah, that was believable. Even if he happened to believe that, I would never tell him the truth.

"You fell in . . . after Suigetsu hit you. I . . . I pulled you out of the water," I explained. He blinked and looked around again.

"All the way from the middle of the ocean?" I bit my lip.

"You forget, I'm a great swimmer." I stood up suddenly, just wanting to get away from him. I felt uncomfortable around him. Especially with me just finding out he is supposed to be my soul mate. I felt so confused; my head felt like it was full of mud.

"You swam all the way here?" Sasuke stood up as well. We both knew the story was fake. But I could not trust him with the truth. Besides that, he would hate me even more than he does now; if he knew I was a freak.

I started to walk away, hearing him walk just behind me. When we cleared the woods, I found a small road. I looked down the path and saw it led straight back to the piers. I walked down the road, Sasuke beside me. It was an awkward silence. We both were not sure what to say to each other. When we were about to reach the pier, Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto, thank you for saving me." I stopped turning to see him look at me with confusion; just as much confusion which coursed through me. Suddenly, I felt anger boiling inside the pit of my stomach. Anger I have been holding back since the day Sasuke hit me.

"Why did you do it," I asked harshly. Sasuke winced at the sound of my voice. There was a searching look in his eye, as though he was not sure what I meant. I gritted my teeth. We both knew what I meant. But I decide to switch my question. "Why did you stop them from beating me up?"

He sighed, I heard relief behind it. "I didn't want them to hurt you." The anger boiled faster in me. I felt my face growing hot from it.

"That never stopped you before. You just loved watching them beat me up." He looked at me sadly while I glared back.

"I never watched. I would always leave before they started." I stiffened while he looked to me with pleading. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I should have never-." I started to growl.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! After you hit me that day, telling me never to talk to you again! It's been three years, Sasuke! Now you're sorry after three freaking years!" Sasuke lowered his eyes, rather facing the ground than look at me. For some reason this just made me angrier.

"I know, there's no excuse for what I did, but I thought maybe . . . I just wanted a chance . . ." He glanced back at me.

"You never gave me a chance," I muttered.

"I know you're mad at me-."

"You're damn right I'm mad."

"I'm trying to understand how you feel-."

"You broke my heart, Sasuke!" He froze at what I said, staring at me with wide eyes. I started to feel the anger leave. Tears were making their way to my eyes. I shook my head, refusing to cry in front of him. "Try to understand that." I then turned and ran.

XxXxXxXx

Repeating myself again, but **review please! **It makes me jump for joy everytime I get one. :)


	8. Ch8: Jealously

Hey everone! Thank you all for the reviews! This story is now up to 50 reviews, wow! :) This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, sorry about that. Hope everyone likes the chapter.

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 8: Jealously **

I ran as fast as I could. Well, as fast as I could without shoes on. I kept stumbling along the way on rocks. I felt my feet being cut up, but ignored it. As long as I got away from the pain in my heart I would be fine. But the pain wouldn't leave. It would never leave. Tears were streaming down my face, making it hard to see. With my vision blurring, I could hardly tell where the pier was. I went to the yellow outline, guessing it was the bus. I was right, reaching out to open the empty vehicle. I yanked the door open, running inside, and I threw myself in the back. As soon as I sat down, I began to sob.

I could not believe what I just did. I yelled at Sasuke. Feeling horrible, I curled up into a ball holding my legs to my chest while burying my head in my knees. I felt terrible for yelling at him. I never yell at anyone. God, I am a horrible person! I shivered on the cold bus. With me being wet and not having a jacket the fall air was getting to me. I wish I could be in the ocean, at least it was warm. I glanced down to see I was dripping all over the seat and floor. Great, now I was going to get in trouble. I sighed, and buried my head again.

I heard the horn of the ferry coming in. I glanced out the window to see both boats were cruising in. Once they docked, the heard of students unfolded from them. I watched as the students went to the gift shop cross the bay, and the teachers were scrambling around with worried faces. The captain from my ferry went over to some of the teachers, seeming to be explaining something frantically. I bet it was Sasuke and my fall. I wonder though if they were more worried about Sasuke than me. Probably. Sighing, I laid my head against my knees but keeping my sights outside. I stiffened when I saw Suigetsu and the gang getting off the ferry. Suigetsu and Karin both looked pissed, and Jugo looked like . . . Jugo. Then I saw Sasuke slowly walk up to the pier.

As expected, the teachers ran to Sasuke. They worried over him, seeming to be asking questions. He just shook his head, saying something in return, and then walked off. He walked past Suigetsu and the gang. They all glared heatedly at him, but Sasuke kept walking past. I guess they were no longer friends. He walked so slowly, it was my fault. Why do I ruin everyone's lives? Tears leaked again, I let them. The teachers seemed clamed now, walking away happy that their missing student was safe. They did not even care if I was not. I wonder if anyone would care. If I just left would anyone notice? I knew Iruka would, but would anyone else? I dought it. I could leave tonight if I wanted, go into the merworld and never walk on land again. Maybe it would be best. I would never have to deal with this pain again. I would never have to put people in pain again.

I felt the bus rock. I looked up quickly to see Sai getting on the bus. He glanced back to me, and a worried look crossed his face at the sight of me. Quickly making his way to me, he sat down next to me and patted my back.

"What happened," he asked. I sat up, swiping away my tears.

"Haven't you heard, I took a little swim," I laughed lightly. I shivered and even sneezed from the cold. Sai sat up again, taking off his coat and placing it around me. I was shocked. "I'll get your coat wet!" He shrugged.

"I don't want you to get a cold. Besides," he pulled out his book waving it. "It says here that it is polite and shows affection." I hugged the coat closer to me, glad to have the warmth.

"Well, if the books so. Thanks." He smiled to me; he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. Any other time I would shove him away, but now I was glad for the comfort. I cuddled in closer, resting my head against his chest. "Thanks," I said again.

"You want to talk about it," he asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to bother him. "You know, my book also says that venting is great medicine." I rolled my eyes.

"Does your book have all the answers?" He just shrugged. I sighed. "Well, you see . . . I was getting beat up on the ferry and then Sasuke suddenly jumped into it, keeping them away from me." Sai hummed.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" I shrugged again, not sure what to think.

"I guess, but he never helped me out before. At least not in the last three years." He nodded, as though he understood. I breathed in, trying to keep my voice steady. "It's just so confusing. He's just so confusing. I don't know what to think about him. First, he tells me he hates me and never wants me to talk to him. Now suddenly he wants to talk to me, and wants me to talk back." There was silence; Sai seemed to be waiting to see if there was anything else I wanted to say.

"Well, what did you say?" I bit my lip feeling the tears coming back.

"I yelled at him Sai. He wanted to talk, have a second chance and I let my anger get the best of me." He nodded in understanding.

"You have the right to be angry."

"Yeah, but I blew up in his face. Now he'll never want to talk to me." I looked out the window again; seeing the students starting to leave the gift shop. I saw Sasuke down the pier, leaning over a railing and looking at the water. "I'll never get a chance to talk to him." Sai looked out the window too. Humming, seeming to be thinking hard about something.

"You never know, you just might get another chance."

XxXxXxXx

I sighed while slamming my locker shut. It was Friday, and I was finally going to be able to swim again. I couldn't wait. Things went back to normal after the field trip. Well, mostly back to normal. Sasuke no longer sat or associated with his old friends. Karin made a big scene out of it during lunch. Though I did not see it myself. Sai told me how she screamed and threatened while Sasuke just sat at a table by himself, eating like nothing was going on. He ignored them as the same way he ignored me in the past. I would still catch him glancing at me, but whenever he looked away he held sadness in his eyes. It was my fault, it hurt each time I saw that look. It was my fault he lost his friends. Though terrible people they were. I felt terrible, and my emotions were just so off. I just do not know what to do anymore. Hopefully, a nice swim will help clear my head.

I sighed again, leaning my forehead against the cool locker. I had caught a cold after the field trip, sneezing and coughing all the way. Right now I felt sweating and hot from a fever. The locker felt nice against my skin. I leaned against the locker more, closing me eyes, enjoying the cool against my hot skin. I heard a coughed beside me, and opened one eye to see Sai standing beside me. He smiled his creepy smile. I leaned away from the locker.

"Hi, Sai. What's up," I asked, my voice sounding nasally. I rubbed my nose and sniffled.

"Still feeling bad," he asked. I nodded my head, and sneezed a little. "Well, I think I know a way to cheer you up." He was bouncing on his heels, seeming to be excited. Or antsy, I could not tell.

"What's that?"

"I thought we could go to the movies tonight." I blinked, what brought this all of a sudden? It felt kind of weird, thinking about hanging out with the guy after school. But we were friends, so maybe he wanted to just hang out.

"Sure, we could hang out. But why don't we go to the arcade instead," I suggested. A smirk started to grow on Sai's face.

"No, no arcade. This will be more than just hanging out." He leaned against the lockers, close to my side. I started to feel uncomfortable. "I was thinking more of, what they call, a 'date'." I gulped sharply suddenly feeling queasy.

"Um . . . no offense, Sai, but you're not my type." Sai got off the lockers, standing in front of me now. Closely, in front of me. I leaned hard against the lockers to keep distance from us.

"Oh, really? You're not into the dark, mysterious type? The kind that have: pale skin, dark eyes, or dark hair?" I shivered the way he described both Sasuke and himself.

"Look, . . .I'm just going through something right now. I really don't think I should." He knew this, yet he was trying this stunt. Why was he doing this, when he clearly knew I had no feelings for him? He suddenly put both hands on either side of me. Trapping me within his grasp.

"Well, may I can change your mind." Then, he pushed himself against me, lips onto mine. I froze, shocked at his actions. What was he doing? He moved his lips against mine, trying to get me to react. But I was too shocked. I just stood wide eyed. I started thinking about the kiss. I had not been kissed in three years, and not by anyone but Sasuke. This kiss . . . was nothing but that. A kiss. Lips against lips. No electricity ran through me. No heaven. Just warm lips against mine. Maybe Sakura was right. Sasuke really was my soul mate.

Suddenly, Sai's lips were jerked off of mine. I stood there for a few seconds, still in shock. But then quickly shook myself out of it to see what was happening. I was shocked even more, to see Sasuke slamming Sai against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Sasuke looked enrage, growling at Sai while Sai just stood there smirking. I don't know how Sai could do that while Sasuke held him by the throat.

"Sasuke," I shouted, words finally coming to me. They both ignored me.

"What the fuck are you think you're doing," Sasuke growled. Sai just smiled.

"Why, stealing a kiss from, Naruto," Sai answered lightly. Sasuke growled and slammed Sai again against the lockers.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Sai just smirked again.

"Why? Jealous I'm stealing your man away Uchiha?" That seemed to have done it. Sasuke raised a fist and striked. I shouted out, afraid Sasuke would hurt Sai badly. But it seemed my fear was unneeded. Sai seemed evenly matched to Sasuke. Each threw and blocked blows. Either one seemed to be able to actually hit each other. But I was still frightened. It seemed unreal; I could not believe it was happening.

"Hey!" The shouted came from a teacher, running down the hall towards them. "What do you two think you're doing? Stop it!" Both Sasuke and Sai froze in the hall; each had a hold of each other's fists in a standoff. Each glared and growled at the other. I was just dumbfounded. For one, I never have seen Sai glare or look angry before. Another is why had Sai kiss me? Also, why did Sasuke freak out about it? Though, I was freaked out about the kiss, but why him? Why should he care who I kissed or not. Not that I would want to kiss anyone else. Then it hit me, Sasuke was jealous!

The teacher walked up, crossing her arms in front of us. I was still in front of the lockers, leaning against them with my eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Both Sai and Sasuke let go of each other, standing a part to glare at the other. None of them had landed a hit, thank god.

"Now, what do you two think you were doing," the teacher asked. I felt the need to roll my eyes at that question. What else does she think they were doing? Sasuke and Sai both muttered at the same time.

"Nothing," they said. She raised an eyebrow, looking at the two. Then her gaze drifted to me, sending me a glare. She probably thought it was my fault.

"I should have known with you around," she said to me. Both Sasuke and Sai looked surprised, glancing to me and the teacher.

"He had nothing to do with this," said Sai.

"You keep him out of this," growled Sasuke. But the teacher did not listen. She grabbed all of us, dragging us to the front office.

"We'll just see what Tsunade has to say about that," she commanded. She marched us straight into the front of the office, dragging us to Tsunade's own office room. We were pushed right into the place, while she came up from behind us. Tsunade jumped lightly in her chair, shuffling away her sake quickly. She was not the only one in the room. Jiraiya was beside her, spilling a cup of sake on his shirt. "Sorry to barge in on you Mrs. Tsunade."

"I doubt you are," the principle replied. She handed over a napkin to Jiraiya while glaring at the intruding teacher. The teacher shifted uncomfortably in Tsunade's stare.

"Well, you see I caught these two fighting in the hallway," she explained. Tsunade looked at both Sasuke and Sai, then glanced over to me.

"Why did you bring him in, if these two were the only ones causing trouble?" The teacher glanced to me darkly.

"He was at the scene of the crime." Jiraiya suddenly barked out laughing.

"Scene of a crime? A simple spat between high school students is hardly a crime," he laughed. "Back in my day-."

"We do not want to hear about how old you are, Jiraiya," Tsunade barked out. She looked at all three of us students, then turned her gaze back to the teacher. "You may go."

"But-," the teacher started.

"Go!" The teacher gulped and left quickly. Leaving the rest of us in silence. Tsunade looked back and forth between us three. Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"Well, I'm not needed here. I think I'll just leave," said Jiraiya quickly. With that said, he left the room in a hurry. Tsunade started tapping her chin.

"Explain," she commanded. Both Sasuke and Sai spoke quickly.

"Naruto, did not do anything," shouted Sasuke.

"Naruto, is innocent," said Sai calmly. They both glared at each other again. I felt surprised that they both did not want me to get in trouble. They can say I did not do anything all they want though, I caused all this trouble. Just as I cause all trouble in everyone else's lives. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at them both, directing her attention to me.

"Naruto, were you in the fight at all," she asked. I shifted on my feet. Maybe if I take the blame, Sasuke and Sai will not get in trouble.

"Well, I wasn't in the fight exactly," I mumbled. "But I did cause the fight." The boys next to me both shook their heads.

"Well, then, I guess that means you had nothing to do with it," said Tsunade. "You can leave." She knew me too well. I used to say the same things when I did not want to cause trouble with the bullies.

"But-."

"Leave!" She shooed me out of the office, leaving the other two for punishment. She slammed the door, leaving me out in the empty office lobby. I sat in the nearest chair, feeling miserable. She and the other two might not see me being the cause of the trouble, but I knew I must have done something wrong. Why else would Sasuke and Sai fight? Minutes passed by, I started to tap my foot wildly. Sasuke suddenly came out of the office, looking pissed. He turned his head towards me sitting in the back. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He tried to say something, opening and closing his mouth several times.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. He quickly turned and left the office. I sat there for a few seconds, deciding whether to talk to him or not. I finally decided to talk. I ran after him, managing to catch him at the entrance of the school.

"Sasuke, wait," I cried out. He stopped, hand resting on the door. He did not turn around though. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, on Wednesday." Suddenly, Sasuke was laughing; turning to me with a small smile on his face.

"Naruto, you have every right to yell at me," he laughed. His smiled disappeared then, his saddened face returning. "I'm surprised you didn't hit me or something."

"I would never hit you," I said softly.

"I know." We looked at each other for a minute, both of us searching for something. "I sorry I caused trouble again today. I know I don't deserve a second chance. I just thought . . . maybe . . ." He shook his head, as though he were confusing himself. "I promise, I won't bother you again." He started to leave again. I over everything quickly; from the first day Sasuke refused to be friends to where we were at today. With so many questions buzzing through my head, I had only one answer.

"Movies." Sasuke paused, almost out the door. He turned his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"You can start . . . by taking me to the movies." He quickly came back into the building, a shocked expression on his face. "We can start slow; you know hang out and stuff. We can't go back to the way things were before, but . . . we can try." Suddenly I was gathered into a hug. Sasuke held me close. I stood stiffly for a bit, but then relaxed, putting my arms around him as well.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. We stood there holding each other for a bit. Even though the hug was awkward, it felt nice. He let go, stepping back to give us space. "Sorry, didn't mean to hug you suddenly."

"It's ok," I replied while shrugging.

"Do you want to meet at the theater?"

"Nope, I want you to pick me up," I said while smirking. Sasuke shook his head and laughed.

"Making me face the wrath of Iruka, huh? Alright, I'll pick you up at seven." He gave me a smile of hope, then turned and left. I just stared off into space, trying to think about what just happened.

"I see you got your chance to talk to him." I jumped from the voice coming behind me. I turned and saw it was Sai, standing behind me with a huge grin on his face. "Things seemed to have worked perfectly."

"What are you . . .," I started to ask. Then it came to me. I gasped and pointed at him. "You kissed me on purpose!" Sai shrugged, looking as though what happened earlier was no big deal.

"I used Uchiha's jealousy as bait so that way you had a chance to talk to him again." I growled and punched him in the shoulder.

"You jerk! Next time warn me before you go and kiss me." I smiled then, realizing that I had a chance to be with Sasuke again. "Thanks Sai, for helping me out; even though it was a weird way to do it." He shrugged again. "So what gave you the idea to kiss me? Let me guess, another book?"

"Nope!" He smiled brightly. "I saw it on TV."

XxXxXxXx

Well, what do you all think? Leave me a **reveiw** **please**! Just tell me how you like it, and if you don't like it then don't review. But hopefully you like it. ;) Remember, everytime you review, a angel gets their wings. lol


	9. Ch9: Reasons Revealed

Hey guys, thank you all so much for the encouragment you're giving me with the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry that my chapters have been short lately. I'll try to make the next one longer.

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 9: Reasons Reveled**

"You're going on a date with whom," shouted Iruka. I sighed again for the millionth time.

"For the last time, it's not a date," I shouted back from upstairs. I was in the bathroom trying to fix my hair up. I just could not get it to straighten. It kept jumping right back to messy. I gave up, placing the comb down and started to put some cologne on. "I'm just going to the movies . . . with Sasuke."

"I forbid you from going on a date with that boy!" He now stood in the doorway. He had been downstairs when I announced where I was going tonight. It was almost time for Sasuke to be here. I was so nervous; butterflies were flying in my stomach.

"It's not a date! We're just . . . hanging out at the movie theater." He looked me up and down, seeing my nice cloths I had on. I decided to wear my nicest outfit, my dress shirt with buttons, and my dress pants and shoes. I even wore the necklace Sasuke gave me. It was not because it was a date. I just wanted to look nice.

"I don't care what it is, you're not going!" He glared at me. The doorbell rang, making us both jump. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Before Iruka could make it down the stairs, I ran past him, making it to the door in time to see Sasuke trying to flatten his hair. He quickly moved his hand away from his head, the duck-butt hairstyle bouncing right back into place. I saw that he had the same idea to dress nice as well.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"Hey," he replied back. We both heard Iruka stomping down the stairs. He stood in front of us, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Hello, Iruka."

"Get the fuck out of my house," Iruka growled. I gulped, thinking maybe I should have just met Sasuke at the theaters.

"Iruka, please," I pleaded.

"No! There is no way I'm letting you go out with this bastard," he shouted. I went to saying something back, but Sasuke patted my shoulder in a way to calm me.

"Iruka, I don't not wish to cause any more harm," said Sasuke calmly. "If you wish, you may talk to me in private. This way, Naruto, will not be upset." I think Sasuke chose those words wisely for they seemed to calm Iruka down a little. He relaxed his shoulders and lessened his glare.

"Alright then, let's talk. Naruto, you go outside." Iruka then turned and went into the living room. Sasuke started forward, but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going anywhere," I called out to Iruka. "You don't have to do this Sasuke."

"I have to make amends, and that means with everyone," Sasuke said. He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I think he knows Kakashi will not like it if he kills me." With that said, he walked into the living room. I walked in behind them, refusing to let Iruka hurt Sasuke badly. As soon as I step in the room though, Iruka turned around quickly and punched Sasuke square in the face. I cried out as Sasuke stumbled back, but he waved his hand not to worry. Iruka stood there by the TV, arms crossed and glaring.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you," Iruka growled. Sasuke took a deep breath, as if ready for a fight.

"I wish to make amends and undo the wrong I have done," he explained. "I wish to change, and I'm asking your permission to let me. I want to show both you and Naruto I'll change. I know I deserve punishment, if you wish you can hit me again. But all I ask for is a second chance." With that said, Sasuke went into silence. Iruka stood there for a moment, glancing between us. He started tapping his foot, thinking.

"Alright, I want you back here by nine," he finally said while pointing at Sasuke. "I swear to God Uchiha, if you hurt Naruto again I'll kill you myself. I'll castrate you and shove it down your throat." I pouted at Iruka for saying those things. Sasuke nodded in agreement, seeming to be please with that answer. With that, he turned and walked out the room. I followed behind him. We walked to Sasuke's Volvo (rich bastard) while Iruka stood in the doorway behind us. He was still glaring, but he did not seem as angry as before. We quickly got in the car, and drove off. As soon as we were out of the driveway, I turned to Sasuke.

"Are you alright," I asked. Sasuke rubbed his chin, his lip bleeding slightly.

"I'm fine. Actually, I was excepting to be killed on the spot," he laughed. We both laughed lightly, and then went into uncomfortable silence as Sasuke drove.

Three years being apart seemed to weight down on us. We used to be best friends, lovers even. We always knew what the other was thinking or getting ready to say. But now we were both strangers to each other. We would have to start all over again to get back the relationship we had. How long would it take; Perhaps a few weeks, months, or even years? I was suddenly regretful of this decision. Maybe it would have been better if we just stayed apart. It would have been easier to stay in the routine we made. But I made a promise to Sasuke that we could try, and that's all we both can ask for.

We reached the theater on the other side of town in no time. It was a very old theater, with a ticket booth set outside. It was build back, I think, in the nineteen-thirties. Any passerby would be able to smell the musty old building from outside. With the paint peeling and cracked foundation, it seemed ready to collapse at any time. But it was the town's pride, for there was great history behind it. It used to hold great plays, but in the eighties was turned into a movie theater. Though, it was different from other movie theaters, for it showed movies which had already been out months ago. It showed old black and white movies, and color movies far outdated. It only showed newer movies on rare occasions. Tonight, it was showing some of the newer pictures.

As Sasuke and I walked up to the counter, I glance up to see all movies showing were horror flicks. Great, just what I needed. I hated scary movies. I could not stand watching them for I always had nightmares later.

"What movie would you like to see," asked Sasuke. I glanced around at the titles, deciding which one sounded less frightening. I point to one pulling out my wallet to pay. But as I reached to place my money on the counter, Sasuke pushed my hand away. He paid the ticket holder instead. "You did say I can start by taking you to the movies. That means I'm paying as well." He smirked at me, walking towards the front doors.

I growled at him while following. He knew how much I hate it when others paid for me. It always made me feel bad later, like I'm a burden. But he was smirking all the same. Bastard. We got our snacks, him paying for that as well, and then went to our movie. The theater room was not that big, with more couches than theater seats. All the couches were taken so we sat at the front. As soon as we sat down the movie started. There were no previews like other movie theaters, just straight into the movie. It only took two minutes for the bad guy to jump out and kill someone. I jumped in my seat, spilling popcorn on the floor. I quickly kept my eyes on the salty snack, eating it to keep my mind off the picture.

Sasuke did not seem to notice my fright. He always did enjoy horror movies. I finished my popcorn faster than usual. Now there was nothing to keep my mind off of the blood and gore. There was an awful scream and then the sickening sound of flesh being torn. I cringed and sunk into my seat more. In the past, Sasuke used to hold me close when we watched a scary movie. But now . . .

I jumped again when the murderer stabbed someone in the eye. I cringed again, holding my eye as if it were me getting stabbed. I felt an arm being placed around me.

"Sorry, I forgot you hated horror films," Sasuke whispered in my ear. I shivered, feeling his breath on my skin.

"It's ok," I muttered. The warmth he was giving off made the cold I was feeling melt away. I scooted as close as I could with the armrest being between us. At that moment, it almost felt as though what happened between these three years never occur. This moment gave peace and my old feelings returned with passion. I gulped and tried to settle my jumping stomach.

The movie finally ended after an hour and a half. Sasuke kept his arm around me the entire time. When movie ended he finally let go. I shivered from the loss of warmth. When we walked outside, the sun had gone down. I shivered lightly and pulled my jacket tighter around me. I looked the clock hanging outside the theater and saw it was only eight-thirty. We still had some time left. I wish Iruka had given more time for me to be out, I still wanted to talk with Sasuke. Sasuke turned to me, biting his bottom lip as if unsure what to do next.

"Naruto, is it alright if . . . if I can take you somewhere else before you go home," he asked me. I nodded and we walked to the car. He drove us off towards the fishing pier. Instead of turning right towards my home, we turned left. This way led towards the fishing factories where they gutted, packed, and shipped the fish. This is where Sasuke's family owned most of their business; not one factory did not belong under the Uchiha name. I never really thought about it until now, but I wonder who still ran the company.

Sasuke pulled the car into an empty parking lot. Pulling it into park, I saw we had pulled up by an old dock. One which was falling apart with holes showing in many places. Sasuke got out of the car, and I followed. We reached the end of the dock when Sasuke finally stopped and sat down. He dangled his feet over the water, staring off. I sat down next to him, wondering why he brought me out here.

"I want to tell you . . . the reason why I did what I did," he started. He had a blanked expression on his face. He did not turn to me, but kept his gaze off into the distances of the ocean. I held my breath, not daring to say anything. "I went over imaginary discussions between us in my head for some time now. I always try to find the right words to say. But any excuse I give isn't good enough, and I know you'll hate me for the reason I give."

"I can never hate you Sasuke. I may be pissed off at you, and not like you for a while, but I can never hate you," I whispered.

"I know, but you should." He breathed in deeply. I could see he was trying to gather his thoughts. After a moment's pause, he spoke again. "Remember how . . . I did not want you to come to my house. I think it was around when we were nine." I remember, I was really upset too for I liked visiting Sasuke's house. He explained then that it was because he liked spending time at my house better than his. I thought at the time it was because he just did not want to be around his father.

"Yeah, I remember."

"It wasn't because I wanted to just be at your house either. I did want to be at your house more than my own, but there were other reasons . . ." He trailed off, as if not sure where to begin. "You see, since day one of me meeting you my father hated you."

I was a little shocked but not entirely surprised. I always felt hatred coming off of Sasuke's father. His mother and Itachi always seemed to like me, but never his father. He used to glare and growl whenever I got too close to him. I never really thought about it though. I figured he was just grumpy.

"You see, he never wanted me to be friends with you," Sasuke went on. "He used to tell me all the time that you were not worth my time and you were some kind of demon that would bring the family bad luck. We used to get into some many fights over that." He paused for a minute while I digested this new information. I could not believe Sasuke's father hated me that much. But then again, many adults hated me.

"We got into a fight . . . the last day I ever saw them." I glanced at him to see tears leaking down his face. He was shaking slightly. "I screamed at him, saying I hated him. He shouted back that it was fine, he did not need love from a son who was worthless." I remember that day. Sasuke had come running to my house. He refused to talk about it, but he held onto me for a long time.

"Then, on that day . . . when I ran to the house and was told what had happened . . ." He breathed in shakily. "I was so upset. I was so angry. I wanted to blame someone, anyone. Then, when you came in, I lost it. I thought my father was right, that you were some demon who brings bad luck." He turned to look at me, but I did not meet his gaze. Instead I kept looking out to the water. "Even then I did not believe that was true, but I just wanted someone to blame. Those three years felt as though I were asleep. It wasn't until that day you were in pain at school that brought me awake again."

I turned to him, watching his eyes glisten from tears. He took my hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I was selfish and cruel. I know I can never truly be forgiven." He sighed, letting my hands drop and turned away to stare at the water again. "I understand if you never want to see me again after tonight. I'll take you home, and I won't ever bother you again." He started to stand up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

I did not mean to. I think it was my emotions raging. Maybe it was because being so close to Sasuke after so long. I turned him to face me, and pushed my lips to his. Our lips melded together as though no friction was between us. The electricity ran through my veins, making me shiver. Sasuke was in shock, but pushed his lips against mine as well. It ended quickly when I realized what I was doing. I blinked rapidly as I sat back from him. He just stared wide eyed at what I did. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Well, um . . . that means I forgive you," I finally said. We looked at each other for a moment. His gaze warmed, smiling softly. I smiled as well. He placed his hand on my face, pulling me towards another kiss. I hummed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer. Our lips moved slowly together. Each smacked lightly and pulled at the other. Sasuke sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues and saliva mixed together. I lost all sense of what was happening, where I was, and who I was. I was just enjoying the wonder pleasure that has eluded me for so long. Finally, when neither of us could breathe, we pulled apart.

"Sorry," we both breathed. We then laughed when realizing what we just did.

"I didn't mean to kiss you," I said lightly. At the look he was giving me, I realized what that sounded like. "Not that I did not want to kiss you, it's just . . ."

"It's been awhile," he finished for me.

"Yeah." But it felt wonderful. I felt at peace and whole again. Sasuke seemed to be feeling the same for he could not stop smiling.

"Come on, let's get you home." With that said, he stood up. He helped me up from where I sat, and held my hand all the way to the car.

XxXxXxXx

I flopped on my bed, giddy and smiling like an idiot. It was midnight, Iruka had gone to bed, but I have been pacing and thinking about what had happened hours ago. Iruka had been growling at Sasuke as we said our goodbyes, promising to go out more. Next time we will be having a game night at his house. Iruka made this next meeting himself. He did not want us to be alone until he felt Sasuke could be trusted. I was fine with that as long as I was with Sasuke.

I was still in disbelief at what we had done at the docks. We kiss, the first time in a long time. Maybe things will go back to normal faster than I thought they would. I sighed, cuddling into my pillows. It was the best Friday, ever. Wait, Friday? I sat up quickly with a gasp. I was supposed to meet Sakura tonight! I jumped up and put on my swimwear.

I stepped quietly around the house, but as soon as I was outside, I ran. I made it down to the beach, pulling off my clothes. I groaned when I realized it was still my nice outfit from the date. Great, now I will have to scrub them later. I jumped in the water. My tail formed quickly and I made it over to the rock. Sakura was there, brushing her hair with the golden comb.

"Hey, I thought you forgot," she said while placing the comb in her hair.

"Sorry I'm late, oh my god Sakura you won't believe it! Sasuke and me, well we went out! It was the first time ever in three years! It was all Sai's fault really, but I'll have to give him a hug later. Butohmygodwekissed," I started to talk really faster. Sakura started to wave her arms to get me to shut up.

"Naruto, slow down, you're bluburring," she said. "So, you and Sasuke are together now? Should you really trust that bastard?"

"I love him." I smiled just thinking about what I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

She suddenly smiled brightly. "I found out how we can find your father."

XxXxXxXx

So, whatcha think? Hope you like. Oh, if any of you are wondering what bluburring is, it is a awesome word created by **yurithefurry. **It is a mer word meaning mumbling.

Oh, don't forget to **review**! :)


	10. Ch10: Marble Ship

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I started school again, and have been working long hours, so I found it hard to find time to work on this. Plus when I was working on this chapter, I kept rewriting it because I thought it was not good enough. Stupid perfectionist side of me.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chappie!

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 10: Marble Ship**

"Well, I don't know if it will lead us to your father exactly, but it should give us enough information on how to get your parents back," explained Sakura.

We both sat on the lounge rock by the beach. The moon rose slowly over head and the chilly air gave shivers down my spine. But I did not complain as Sakura explained to me exactly how she acquired her information. Apparently, being a Siren came in handy with not only humans but other mers as well. She taught herself a spell song which made anyone tell the truth. She managed to use it on a male inspector, without him knowing, and made him tell all about Neptune's secrets on illegal marriages.

"Luckily the guy was an idiot, and did not realize I had put a spell on him," she laughed.

The man had explained that Neptune had found many secret illegal hiding spots which had been used by the criminals. She had then turned them into secret places for her workers to keep records of each illegal marriage case. The records place close to where the crime had been committed. One such place was close to this town. It was the marble ship in the poem I had read. (I guess the guy was not crazy after all) The marble ship was a mystery to humans just as it was to mers. Only Neptune and her workers know where it is. No one else knew, except Sakura of course.

"So, you know where the ship is," I asked eagerly. She nodded happily, seeming proud of herself.

"Yep, I got the information out of the guy just before he left. It's not far from my home. We can go see it as soon as possible." I sighed in relief; finally I would be able to get the answers I need to save my parents. Sakura suddenly lost her smile. "That's not all I found out." She spoke softly, as though she were afraid to say anything else.

"What is it Sakura?" She bit her lip, seeming to be debating whether or not to say what is on her mind.

"I found out . . . what happens to the half-mers." I stilled, not sure what to think. I was frightened by the idea of learning what would have happened to me if I had been caught those sixteen years ago. As well as what still would happen to me if I were caught now. But I must learn what I am up against.

"It's alright Sakura, you can tell me." She twisted her hands together in thought.

"Well, you see there are different ways a half-mer gets their tails. They may either be born with their tails, not gain them until they have reached of age, or never have a tail at all. If the half-mer is born with a tail they get taken away immediately. Those with legs are place on land, to be watched to see if they show any signs of their mer heritage." She paused, looking away from me. I could tell she did not feel like continuing. I frowned, becoming confused by what she was explaining.

"Wait, why do they watch the half-mer children? Where do they take the other children who were born with tails?"

"Well, when if the half-mer, who was raised on land, comes of age and gets their tail the Neptune workers take them away from their homes." She stopped again, fumbling with her hands nervously. I grabbed her hands and turned her towards me.

"Sakura, what happens to the half-mers," I asked sternly. She finally sighed.

"They're taken to a camp. The place brainwashes them to hate their human side and all other humans. The camp turns them into emotionless soldiers. Once they are completely trained, Neptune places them on land to work for her within human society. They can put themselves within the human government, or banking systems which gives Neptune power and wealth. This way she rules in both the sea and the land." She finally finished, slumping back on the rock as if a weight was taken off her shoulders.

I was stunned; it had not been what I imagined earlier, thinking maybe Neptune had the half-mers killed. For some reason, being killed did not seem as bad as the idea of the camp. To be taken from their parents at birth seemed tragic. To never know of a mother or father's love . . . no child should go through that. Then to be brainwashed to hate a part of themselves, a part of who one of their parent is, is just cruel. Then the fact that the Neptune workers would take away a child who knew what life was like with humans, maybe even love, only to be taken away when they reached the stage of just growing up. Thinking about gave me a sour taste in my mouth.

"How do they get the half-mer kids, who grew up on land, to leave with them," I finally asked.

"The inspector told me how they place the child within an orphanage, and then a Siren will place a spell song throughout the town. Making every adult believe the child's parents did something horrible," she explained. "That way the child will grow up hated and feel unloved. Then if the child turns of age and gets their tail, one of the brainwashed half-mer will be sent to collect them. The half-mer soldier will have an easy time convincing the unloved child that they will have a better life with Queen Neptune."

"That's just . . . wrong on so many levels." But it explained a lot. So that is why no one in this town likes me, some stupid spell clouding their minds. Also explains why the bullies hate me, over an unconditional emotion over a fake memory. Queen Neptune had destroyed the chance of me ever having a normal life. But then, there was one more question running through my mine. "Wait, Sakura, I grew my tail only a few weeks ago. Why haven't they come for me yet? Since I'm a half-mer and always being watched . . . how come I'm still here?"

She blinked, as if realizing this as well. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again in thought. "I don't know," she said finally. "But Naruto, you have to be careful. Anyone you know in that town could be working for Neptune."

XxXxXxXx

Sakura and I had to wait until the next weekend to visit the marble ship. She was going on a trip with her parents to visit some relatives in another sea. She would not be back until next Friday. She said she was sorry about the wait, but I waved her off saying family came first. Though, I felt saddened that I would have to wait until next weekend to swim again. It was not that I could not go swimming, I could since the Neptune workers were gone, it was just it would not be as fun without Sakura. Something about swimming alone, now that I had a friend to swim with, seemed so lonely.

The week passed without much incident. Only thing missing was Sai. When I went to school on Monday he was nowhere to be seen. It made me sad because I really wanted to thank him for helping me talk to Sasuke again. But he was just gone. I tried asking Tsunade where he might be, but she just shrugged saying I would have to ask Jiraiya. But I could not find him around either. Just last week the guy was everywhere at once, and now he was suddenly gone? What was up with that? I hope Sai was okay at least. I hope he comes back soon. I miss the guy and it's kind of weird not having him around. At least, now, I have Sasuke.

True to his word, he made things change. Both Saturday and Sunday he called me many times just wanting to talk. Did we ever. We both talked up a storm, catching up really on the years we lost. I found out Kakashi was kind of running his parents' company with checking into it once and a while. Sasuke was supposed to take over when he grew up, but he made a deal with a businessman to run it for him while Sasuke got befits of the money. Nice deal for him. The more we talked the more the distance between us seemed to disappear. Though there were still the awkward moments of silence between us. There was one thing neither of us really discussed and that was how the other handled the three years apart. I don't think either of us wanted to mention or think about it.

He change the way school was for me as well. First thing in the morning on Monday when I went to the library he was there waiting for me, with my favorite donuts right at hand. It felt weird being with him in the library after so long. But it felt nice as well. He even convinced me to eat lunch with him. He said I was too skinny and needed to fatten up. I just rolled my eyes at that. But I did eat lunch with him, nervous the entire time. Everyone stared. All of Sasuke's fan girls glared at me. Karin looked as though she was going to explode from heat she was giving off. Jugo seemed just dumb founded by it, and Suigetsu just stared. No emotion on his face. I had shivered by the look of his expression. Sasuke had grabbed my hand as well, making all the glares even more heated. I was surprised and shocked by this. Were we showing our relationship in public now? Did we even have a relationship? If we did, what kind of relationship is it? I did not know what to think. I'm not sure what Sasuke was thinking either, but he was smirking the entire time.

One thing that made me nervous more than the stares though was the warning Sakura gave me. Just thinking anyone around town or anyone I know could be a secret agent of Neptune. I think I was becoming paranoid. I started to see more strangers glancing at me, and I kept looking over my shoulder feeling as though I were being followed. I know it was all in my head, but I could have sworn the neighbors were staring at me more.

Now it was Friday. Both Sasuke and I were still meeting at the library in the mornings and eating lunch together. Sai was still gone, and I was starting to worry. If he was going to leave, why did he not tell me on Friday? School was finally over and I met Sasuke in the parking lot. He started to drive me home from school as well. I told him he did not have to, I could easily walk. But he said he wanted to. Iruka did not like this very much, always waiting at the back door with his arms crossed, glaring. Kakashi seemed delighted that Sasuke and I were 'together' again. He kept making fun of us saying we need to use safe sex and he can buy us a condom. Freaking perv.

I got into the car, bouncing on the comfy seat. Sasuke suddenly leaned over and kissed me on the cheek quickly. He pulled away just as quickly, blushing slightly. I felt my face heat up. He had been doing that since Wednesday, kissing either my cheeks or my hand randomly. We have not kissed since that night, but I think we both wanted to. But then again, wouldn't it be moving fast? But maybe, I wanted it to move fast. I did feel the urge to kiss him, which is the only urge I felt this week. My urges I used to feel have disappeared completely.

"Tonight's game night," Sasuke said while driving off. "Iruka had called earlier, asking what kind of pizza you would like." I forgot it was game night. I had been excited about it all week, but today it just slipped my mine. "I told him pepperoni if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure, I like pepperoni," I said lightly. We sat in silence on the drive home; I tapped my fingers on my lap.

"You know, this is the first game night we've done since . . .," Sasuke started but paused remembering how long it had been.

"I know, it's been forever," I said happily, pretending I did not notice what Sasuke was going to say. "I'm excited. What movie are you going to pick?"

"I was thinking your favorite, _Final Destination_," he said while smirking. I gapped at him, horrified.

"No!" He laughed at my expression. "Teme." I punched his shoulder lightly while laughing along. I'm glad it was not always the awkward moments between us. The car pulled up into the driveway, Iruka standing at the door with his same glare. Kakashi was standing beside him, smiling widely while waving and pointing to the pizza his hands. But there was someone else besides Kakashi, the person who I've been worried about all week.

"Sai," I shouted as I jumped out of the car. I ran up to the boy, wrapping my arms around him to give him a hug. "I missed you! Where were you this week?" I let go of him, stepping back to smile brightly. He smiled back at me.

"I was visiting some relatives with Jiraiya," he explained. "Sorry I did not get a chance to tell you. It came up at the last minute." I heard a car door slam from behind and turned to see Sasuke getting out of the car. He looked pissed, glaring darkly at Sai. Sai himself just smiled. Oh, great. "Hello Uchiha, have a good week?" Sasuke growled lightly while Sai smirked. I glanced over to Iruka to see him smirking as well.

"Sai came over to see you," he explained. "So, I invited him to join our game night. Let's go eats some pizza." He turned away with a huge smile on his face, walking towards the house with Kakashi. I frowned, knowing he was up to something. Sai followed the two older males inside, leaving me and Sasuke outside.

"Why the hell is _he_ here," growled Sasuke. He had his fists clenched, looking ready to fight. I patted his arm gently.

"Oh, stop it. Sai is just a friend," I said reassuringly. Sasuke just growled some more while we went inside.

XxXxXxXx

Game night was . . . different from usual. There was still laughter, but it was forced by many. Kakashi seemed to be the only one unaffected by the tension in the air. Iruka smiled the entire time, but it seemed forced. He kept steering the conversations to where Sai got to talk mostly. Every time Sasuke tried to say something, Iruka would interrupt him by either saying something himself or having someone talk. I think he was doing this on purpose to get pay back at Sasuke.

The tension was highest between Sai and Sasuke. I made sure to sit between them during dinner, the game, and watching the movie. I felt I had to make sure neither one jumped the other. Though, that was not true for Sai. He really seemed to be enjoying himself. But I don't think it hanging out with us was the thing making him so happy. He seemed to love making Sasuke as angry as possible. He kept touching my hand, petting my hair, or poking my whiskered cheeks. He even gently wiped some pizza sauce off my face. I swear at that moment if Sasuke had lazar eyes he would have melted Sai's face off.

I managed to have a quick word with Sai before he left.

"I thought you said you were only messing with Sasuke so he and I would get together? Why are you still messing with him," I asked in a whisper. He started to smirk widely as he walked down the driveway. I walked alongside him, taking the trash out.

"Oh, I just love messing with him," was all he had said.

After Sai left, Kakashi and Iruka went outside to talk before Kakashi left. Sasuke and I were left inside. Alone. We sat in the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Did you have fun tonight," I asked. I pulled my knees up to my chest, leaning against Sasuke's side lightly. I tilted my head back to look at him. He dazed out into the distance, looking out the living room window to the ocean.

"Yeah, I missed the game nights. Though, it would have been a lot better if that Sai hadn't showed up," he said. "Hn. He sure is annoying." I just giggled and pushing against him lightly.

"You're jealous," I teased lightly. He just went 'hn' again. I laughed, leaning into him more and enjoying his warmth.

"Naruto." I stopped laughing, looking to see his face close to mine. He gently rubbed my face. "I missed your laugh." He then pushed his lips to mine. I hummed, pushing my lips more onto his. I reached up with one hand to touch his face. We were kissing at an angle where he had to pull on my lips to keep us connected. I moved away, breaking the kiss. He gave me a questionable look, but then hummed when I straddled him and pushed my lips to his again. We moaned together as our tongues entangled. I felt something poke me.

I gasped, pulling away from Sasuke to see him excited. He gasped as well, covering himself up quickly.

"I'm sorry . . . I, oh god," he stuttered. I looked at our situation, remembering that this was the couch of the night where we both gave into pleasure. I glanced out towards the kitchen window, seeing Iruka and Kakashi laughing and talking, they were kissing as well. I then scooted up to Sasuke again. "Naruto?" I straddled him again, grinding our hips together. He threw back his head and moaned. I quickly covered his lips quickly, making sure not to let the two adults outside hear him. My pants tightened; my little friend missed doing this.

Sasuke ran his hands down to my bottom, pulled my hips close. I ran my hands up to his hair, running my fingers through it. We gripped each tightly, and pushed our lips hard together to keep ourselves from moaning loudly. We went fast, trying to finish quickly. It had been so long. I felt the boiling in the pit of my stomach coming quickly. I was so close. I could feel Sasuke shivering under me. He was close as well. Suddenly, I threw back my head. I could no longer keep the moan within me as I cried out. Sasuke moaned loudly as we both released within the confines of our pants. The living room was filled with our panting.

"Sasuke! It's time for you to go!" The shout made the both of us jump. Luckily Iruka had not come into the living room, he only called from outside in the doorframe of the back door. I jumped off of Sasuke, feeling my face heating up like a lobster. I winced as I felt the stinky mess in my boxers.

"Oh. . . Sasuke I'm . . . I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," I whispered quickly. I could not explain why I just did that. Something just came over me, and the kissing . . . it just made me so excited again. I felt so ashamed. I buried my face within my hands as tears leaked out. Arms quickly wrapped around me, I felt light kisses being placed on the crook of my neck. I leaned my head back against Sasuke's chest, giving him more room to kiss. I shivered as I felt electric sparks on my skin.

"Don't cry," he whispered into my ear. "We both enjoyed it, and . . . I really missed doing things like that with you." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know, it's just . . . things are different now." I opened my eyes again to see Sasuke giving me a sad gaze.

"They don't have to be."

"But they are." We both winced at the harsh meaning to my words. I slowly pulled away from him, missing the warmth from him instantly. We both got up and went to the back door. Before Sasuke could open the door, I grabbed him and pulled his face close to mine. I kissed him gently on the lips, but made it a quick kiss. "Even though things are different now, my feelings are still the same."

Sasuke blinked, seeming to be shocked by my kiss but smiled at my words. "Mine too."

With that said, he left. A smiled played on both of our faces.

XxXxXxXx

Saturday finally came. Sakura and I had promised to meet at noon today. We were going to find the marble ship, and then maybe I can finally find some answers. I was so glad to finally swim again. Now that I found out about my mer self, I really could not live without it. I jumped straight into the water as soon as I took my shoes and pants off. Leaving on a white shirt and a pair of orange swim shorts. Almost as soon as I touched the water, my tail formed. Maybe it missed the water as much as I did. I hardly noticed it form anymore either. Before my legs would stiffen, grow hard, and then my tail popped up. Now it just melts out, forming without any sign. Perhaps I'm just used to it.

Sakura was sitting on the rock, singing away. Her song was joyful, yet nervous. Maybe she was nervous about going to the marble ship. I sat down beside her, waiting to see if she would notice me. But she was too into her song, rocking with the melody. I watched her sing, wondering if I could ever sing like that. I opened my mouth the way she did, but felt ridiculous trying it. She finally stopped, jumping in surprise when she saw me next to her.

"Oh! Naruto, I didn't see you there," she laughed lightly. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered. We both jumped into the water with a splash. We swam quickly, going far out again in the water. We pasted tall boulders, weeds, and cliffs. I saw the trench to where Sakura's home was. We pasted that as well, going far deeper in the ocean. Sakura suddenly stopped. I shot past her, but quickly turned around to face her.

"Hang on, I want to check something," she said quickly. She pulled up a fish net bag from her side (which I just now noticed was there), and she started to shift through it. She pulled out a golden compass.

"What's that," I asked.

"It's my Splish-o-meter," she explained. The device was beautiful with engravings on the lid. The whole thing too up Sakura's palm, and was much bigger than any compass I have ever seen. When she opened it up, so many different dials and pointers were inside, none of which I could read or understand. "My dad bought this for me for my birthday, when I came of age. It tells me where I'm at, and how far off I am from somewhere." She started to twist the dials, looking intently at the pointers.

"Oh, so it's like a GPS," I said. She stopped messing with her Splish-o-meter, giving me a questionable look.

"What's a GPS?" I just shook my head.

"Never mind." She shrugged, going back to her device. She messed with it a little more, then snapped it shut placing it back into her bag.

"Ok, we're almost there, only a few miles to go." We took off again, swimming faster this time. We started to angle downward, going into deeper, darker, and colder waters. Just when I thought we were going nowhere, I started to see light up ahead. It shimmered, a dim golden light which slowly grew brighter as we drew closer. A shape started to form; I could see masts and anchors, a ship slowly formed in front. When we finally reached, the marble ship lay in front of us.

It was not just a name; the ship was in deed made of marble. A golden marble that shone its own light, glimmering in the dark depths of which it lay. The whole thing seemed to have been craved smoothly out of marble. The masts stood tall, without any sails place on them. Ropes strung throughout the ship, they seemed to be made of gold. The front of the ship has a beautiful woman crave into it. She had her hands clasped on her chest; eyes open and stared dreamily ahead into nothing. The ship was completely solid, with only one large hole in the side by some large boulders. Fish swam in and out of the hole, swimming lazily around. Sea weed swayed in the water just as lazily. It grew around the ship, but left it untouched. It seemed even this underwater nature knew not to touch the ship.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, though I don't know why I was. It was just so quiet though, I could not help but whisper. Sakura nodded in agreement, and then swam forward with me trailing behind. Coming up to the ship, I gently ran my hand against the smooth marble of the ship's side. It felt almost warm, if that were even possible. I glanced to see Sakura going into the hole of the side of the ship. I quickly followed.

Inside the ship was just as vast as the outside, but not as beautiful. Weeds hung all over the walls, and there was a layer of muck on everything. There were large hallways all over, some leading to huge dining rooms, and ballrooms. Others led to different bedrooms with master size beds. Some hallways led to nothing, but storage rooms. Inside all of these rooms things had been thrown around. Chairs were on their sides, broken. The beds had no bedding left on them, only soggy mattresses. There were broken plates, and floating papers everywhere. After hours of searching, Sakura and I finally stopped for a break. None of the rooms held any kind of documentation on illegal marriages. Or even on mer life. All the papers I have looked at were just newspapers, deeds to land, or letters to loved ones. Our trip here was in vain. Perhaps the inspector had lied to Sakura, or had realized she had placed a spell on him and told Neptune. If the latter were true, should we be worried about a possible attack?

"Sakura, maybe we should just leave," I finally spoke. "I don't think we are going to find what we were looking for." Sakura sat down on a standing table, pouting lightly. She was more upset than I was about this being a bust.

"But we're so close, I can feel it in my tail," she said while pouting. "I know Neptune's files are in here somewhere, but where?" She looked around the dining room we were in, as if hoping to see a sign saying: "Secret files here!" But there was nothing. Suddenly, she got up quickly from the table, swimming over to the other side of the room. She stared down at the floor, feeling it with her hand. "Hey, I think I found something!"

I quickly swam over to her. I looked down to see this section floor was different from the rest. There was a distinct shape which did not match the long, straight boards like the rest of the wooden floor. Looking closely, I saw this section was square and seemed newer from the rest of the floor. Sakura rubbed at the area, the muck swirled and revealed a round handle connected to the section.

"What is it," I asked. She turned and smiled brightly to me.

"I think it's a trapdoor," she said happily. "Come on, help me with this." I got down beside her, and both of us pulled hard on the handle. The door slowly rose as we pulled. Finally, it fell back onto the floor with a thud making the muck swirl. The gaping hole lay before us, nothing but black seen within the confines of it. I shivered, wondering what exactly was down there. Was there some kind of monster living there?

Sakura did not seem as worried as I, for she quickly flipped over and swam down the hole. I followed closely behind. Darkness swallowed me whole as I slowly floated down the hole. It leveled out into a hallway, I only knowing that by bumping my head against the floor. I tried to see where Sakura had gone, but it was pitch black. I could not even see my hand in front of my face.

"Sakura," I called out. I looked around as if to try to see through the dark. Though, it was an impossible task.

"Over here, just a second," she called back. Her voice came from down the hallway, echoing off the walls. Suddenly, light flashed and appeared from nowhere. I shut my light quickly from the sudden light hurting my eyes. I slowly opened them again to see Sakura letting go of a chain hanging from the ceiling. I glanced up to see a large light bulb glowing above. Upon a closer look, I noticed it was not a light bulb at all but a electric eel. It glared at me, but kept its place on the ceiling.

I looked down to where Sakura was again to see her floating by a door. The door appeared just like any other door in this ship, kept it had a golden trident carved into it.

"That's Neptune's symbol," Sakura explained while pointing towards the carving. "This must be the place we were looking for." She swam up towards the door some more closely, grabbing the handle. We looked to each other and nodded, and then she turned the handle.

Or at least she tried to. She pulled and jiggled at the handle, but the door would not open. Finally, she let go of the stubborn door and huffed. I figured this would happen, but I had hoped it wouldn't.

"Guess we need a key," I finally said. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I should have thought of this. I could have gotten a key from that inspector. Now there's no way we can get in." We both floated there in thought, but I felt myself starting to give up. I guess I just was not meant to find my parents. Sakura suddenly turned to me, looking determined. "Well, I guess this just means one thing. You have to find a half-mer worker on land."

XxXxXxXx

Well? Whatcha think? Tell me ur ideas in a **review**. :) Hope you liked it. Happy Valentines Day!


	11. Ch11: I Spy

Sorry, it took so long everyone. I've been busy with school, work, and emotional problems. Had a rough break up recently. Plus, half way writing this chapter, had writer's block. :( But as you can see, I finally got it finish. Hope you like! :)

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 11: I Spy**

To uncover a spy, is one of the most difficult things to accomplish in the world. They have been trained for decades of the art of blending into their surroundings. They know how to talk with people, to get random strangers onto their side. They know the arts of disguise; able to change their appearance in a blink of an eye. The fact that some of the spies I am after have magical abilities as well lessens my chance of ever finding one of Neptune's trained half-mers.

Sakura gave me some clues, hits of what to look for in a half-mer spy. First, was that they would be extremely more kind to me than any other person within the town. This was an easier clue for me, for none within the town were nice to me except those close to me. But this was hard as well, for those closest to me are the only nice ones. Any other time this is a wonderful thing, but now this only made me horrified. Those closest to me could possibly be a spy. The notion, the idea, made me nauseated just to think about it. How could I possibly even think about the ones I love as a spy working against me? I could not. I would just have to think of someone else within the town being an evil spy.

Second, the spy would never enter a body of water while others were watching. This would be a hard fact to find on people. Many in the town have their own private beaches to swim in. As well as swimming alone was not uncommon in this town. Many enjoyed privacy so finding a person who refused to swim with others was not unheard of in the town. I would not be able to judge someone as a spy based on this clue.

Third and most easily found, were any spy would have a tattoo of Neptune's symbol, the trident, on them. Somewhere on their body would be a small, blank ink tattoo. All Neptune workers were made to wear this symbol upon them. It made it so any merfolk could see the importance of their occupation. It also served as a badge of some sort. Flash the trident in the underwater world, any mer will do as they are told. If I could find a trident of this kind on a person in the town, I would know their true origin. I would also have to be careful though. A normal human could also have this tattoo out of coincidence.

"You have to be careful, Naruto. If they catch on that you are looking for them, they will come after you. Not that we aren't anyway," Sakura had warned before we separated on Saturday. This did not make me feel any better.

On Monday, I sat alone at the commons. I surveyed around the cafeteria, looking at different adults. I tried picturing at least one of them as a spy. I could see some of the teachers being an evil, Neptune spy, but I doubt it. Possibly the librarian, but she has only been nice because of Sasuke. There was one adult though of which I had my suspicions. That Jiraiya knew a lot of my father, it was possible that he might have been against Minato. Plus I just felt like I could not trust the guy. It was the only one I could think of now, so I would just have to keep an eye out for him.

Sai came up beside me, sitting down with a book in his face. As always.

"What are you reading now," I asked. He flipped the page and continued reading without looking up to me.

"The ways of fine eating, and table manners," he explained. He flipped another page. "I realized I had none during dinner at your house."

"You seemed just fine on dinner manners," I said. Sasuke came up on my other side. He sat down, and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me away from Sai, close to him. Both Sai and I smirked, knowing he was still jealous. "Oh, hey Sai, since you came here with Jiraiya, he's kind of like your guardian right?"

Sai looked away from his book, looking cautious almost. "Yes, why?" I started to fidget, wondering if Sai would get made of me asking these questions. I still did not know of Jiraiya's and Sai's relationship to each other. Were they great friends, relatives, or did not care much for each other and were just traveling together?

"Well, do you two live together?"

"Yes, and why?" I rubbed the back of my head, not sure how to word my next question. _Well, you see I think he is evil, and is out to get me. So,_ _I need to see if he's a half-mer, Neptune spy._ Yeah, that would go over well. How do I know Sai does not already know that, and is working for Jiraiya?

"Well, Tsunade told me he knew my father. I wanted to meet up with him and ask some questions about Minato." Sasuke suddenly squeezed my side, getting me to turn to look at him.

"I thought you never wanted to know anything about your parents," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just want to know who I came from is all," I explained. I looked back to Sai seeing him tapping his finger on the book sitting in his lap. He had a hard look upon his face, as though not sure what to say.

"Sorry Naruto, but Jiraiya is actually away this week. Maybe some other time." He quickly put his nose back into his book, looking as though he did not want to talk again. I frowned unsure why he would suddenly act this way. Unless, he knew I was up to something. Or he knew Jiraiya was hiding something. Either way, I would have to resort to other measures.

XxXxXxXx

I never stalked anyone before. First time for everything I guess. I think I was doing a good job so far. I was following Sai, him walking home from school to his house. After school Sasuke wanted to drive me home, but I declined. I told him I wanted to walk home today. He asked why would I want to when the weather was cold, windy, and has been misting all day. I just shrugged, and said I wanted to walk. He then offered to walk with me, but I explained I wanted to walk alone. He looked put down, but said okay. He then left with me standing alone in the parking lot. I knew he probably thought I was still upset from Friday night, and I felt bad about the timing. I really wanted to ride with him, but this was more important. I hope I could explain everything to him someday. Well, everything other than me having a tail.

But I had to follow Sai home. He had been lying earlier, I knew it. So the only way I can see Jiraiya and find out more about him was to follow Sai. I'm just sure his guardian is the spy. Sai had left later than other students. He waited for the buses to leave before he made his way down the street. I ducked behind bushes, trees, and buildings. He walked slowly, with his nose in his book. Did he ever not read? He started to walk through town, when I suddenly lost him. One second he was just in front of me, then suddenly gone. I stood there dumb founded for a minute. Not sure what to do next. I walked ahead quickly to where he was last standing, to see where he might have gone. But there was nothing.

"Why are you following me, Naruto?" I jumped ten feet into the air at the sound of the voice. I turned around quickly to see Sai, smirking in triumph.

"I-I, um . . ." I had no clue what to say. "I guess you saw me then?" Sai just rolled his eyes.

"A blind person could have seen you Naruto." I blushed in embarrassment. If I'm going to catch a spy I needed to work on my sneaking skills.

"Look, Sai, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to Jiraiya." Sai just shook his head, crossing his arms as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Jiraiya is away on business," he said.

"Away on what?" A voice suddenly called out from beside us. I turned and noticed that both of us were standing in front of the book store. Jiraiya was standing in the doorway with different books in his arms. He glance between us, staring slightly longer at me. "What business am I on, Sai?"

"Well, . . . I mean-I . . .," stuttered Sai. He seemed froze, knowing he was caught. I smiled in triumph. My sneaking had failed, but at least I get what I was after in the end. "I just knew you have been busy lately, so I did not want anyone to disturb you."

"Nonsense! If someone wants to talk to me, then let them," said Jiraiya. He turned to smile at me. "What did you want to see me for kid?" Now I was frozen. Great, now I would have to stick with the story I had told Sai. I guess it was alright though for I have been meaning to ask more about my father.

"Well, I wanted to know more about my father . . . sir," I said quickly, adding the 'sir' after a pause. Jiraiya just waved his hand at me.

"Just call me Jiraiya." He closed the door, and motioned for us to sit at the tables outside the store. Both Sai and I sat next to each other while the old man sat across from us. "So, information on Minato huh?" He paused for a minute to set his books down. I glanced to them, seeing one title. _The Legends of Neptune: Queen of the Witches_ It was quickly covered though with his coat being place on top.

"Well, Minato has always been a son to me," he started. "I practically raised him, since his family died when he was about your age. Taught him all about fishing, though he never grew to like the sport, and everything else about the sea and boating." A young woman suddenly walked by. She held some books of her own, and was about to enter the store.

"Hey, good looking! How about I show you around the book store," called out Jiraiya. The girl turned in surprise, but then quickly walked inside. "Ow!" Jiraiya suddenly jumped slightly on his chair, banging his legs under the table. Sai smirked lightly.

"You're talking. You can go after girls later," he said calmly.

"Yeah, but did you have to kick me so hard," grumbled Jiraiya as he rubbed his sore leg. I just rolled my eyes. Great, another pervert. Maybe Kakashi and Jiraiya can started a club. "Now, where was I? Right, Minato . . . boats . . . um well? There's not much else to say." He paused for a bit. "Well, then the whole thing with that girl of his." He glanced at me, then looking away while clearing his throat. If I had not learned of my mother, I would not have care that Jiraiya had called her that. But now that I have learned of the caring woman who gave birth to me, and her dilemma, it angered me. I glared at Jiraiya.

"That thing with the girl is my mother," I said lowly. He cleared his throat again and Sai shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes, well . . . when he brought you up to town in his arms, I kind of lost it," he mumbled. He glared at the table, as remembering anger from that day. "I had always warned him, telling him not to mess around with random women. If man has a kid with her, if even by mistake, he must then be a man and step up to care for both child and mother. But instead he wanted to just drop you off with us, and then leave?" He banged the table in rememberance. Both me and Sai jumped at this, surprised by his act. Then glared at his fist for a minute, then slowly relaxed into a somber look.

"I jumped to conclusions. I show have known then that if Minato was giving you up he had a good reason to." There was a pause for a while. "I'm trying to make up for it now though. I've been searching all these years. I'll stop at nothing to get him back." He looked strongly at me, as if making an oath. "I promise you, Naruto, I will bring back your father." He nodded to me and I nodded back, glad at least someone was trying. He then smiled brightly. "Not all is bad though! Along the way I became a successful writer, and I found Sai here in New York."

Sai suddenly cleared his throat and gave a look to Jiraiya. The older man quickly shut his mouth. Had he said too much? I wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Really? Sai you didn't tell me you were from New York," I said happily, putting fake enthusiasm into my words.

"I really did not want anyone to know," he said while smiling. But the smile seemed forced. "I hate to be rude Naruto, but Jiraiya and I must return home." They both stood up quickly.

"But I have more questions," I said quickly. _I needed more clues to who Jiraiya really is._ I stood up with them, following behind them as they walked to an old car parked on the side of the road. They climbed into the car, ready to leave.

"Sorry kid, but we got to go. Maybe some other time," Jiraiya called from the open window. With that said, they drove off.

XxXxXxXx

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I stormed home, grinding my teeth in frustration. I messed up. I should have tried harder to make them talk. I need to find out where they live, and then maybe I can search their house. There has to be something that shows Jiraiya is a spy. The only thing I had to go with was the title of that book he had. But that was not much I could go off of. Maybe Tsunade would tell me more? I could ask her tomorrow.

I got to the house, and walked inside. I rubbed my head and stretched when I froze. The house was quiet . . . too quiet. I looked outside again to see Iruka's car was gone. But Kakashi's was parked next to the rose bushes. Funny, I did not notice that. Guess I have seen the car so much it did not stand out any more. But why would Kakashi be here without Iruka? Loud noises echoed from above. I heard banging and cursing. I gulped, my mind racing to thinking there was a evil spy up the stairs, killing off Kakashi and coming after me next. I could almost see the evil grin peaking over the railing of the stairs. I shook my head to get rid of the image. I glanced around the kitchen to see what I could defend myself. First thing I saw was a pan, lying on the stove. I grabbed it quickly, and slowly made my way up the stairs.

I saw Iruka's door wide open with random clothes flying out of the room. More grunts and bangs were sounds, but no one came out of the room. I crept up to the room, pan ready as a bat. I peeked into it to see Kakashi alone, and becoming a tornado of mess within the room.

"Shit, where is it," he muttered. He had been searching through the drawers when I arrived to the doorway. Now he moved to look under the bed, crawling around on the floor.

"What are you looking for," I asked.

"OW! Son of a-!" Kakashi was startled by my voice and banged his head from under the bed. I winced when I heard the crack of head against wood. He pulled out from under the bed, rubbing his head hard. "What? Oh, Naruto it's you." He paused for a minute, looking at me funny. "Why do you have a pan in your hand?" I quickly hid the pan behind my back in embarrassment, blush rising up my neck.

"Well, I . . . um. What are you looking for," I asked again. He rubbed his head hard again, looking around the room as if the lost thing would pop out yelling _Surprise! _

"I lost an old key. I've been holding it for a friend," he mumbled. He rubbed his head, looking to his watch at the same time. "Shit, I'm late!" He jumped up and moved past me. I followed him to the top of the staircase, and watched him go down quickly.

"Do you want me to find the key for you," I called down to him. He was putting on his coat, in a hurry to leave.

"Would you? Thanks Naruto. Just put it on the kitchen table when you find it. Tell Iruka I'll be back later." With that all said, he left. I stood there for a minute, wondering why he was acting so strange but I just shrugged. I placed the pan back on the stove downstairs, and went into the room and started to clean up the mess Kakashi left behind. I reached to pick up a dirty pair of pants when something fell out of the pocket and clanged on the ground. I slowly reached down and picked up the object.

It was a key, a very old, skeleton key, with a grim of rust all over it. It must be the key Kakashi was looking for. I'll have to tease him later of missing it in such an obvious place. I turned it over and over in my hands. Something on the key caught my eye. I looked closer, scrubbing off some of the rust. The rust fell away to reveal a small craving. A silver trident lay on the key, pointing away from the teeth of the key and towards the ring of the key. It was the same symbol from the door in the marble ship. I gasped in shock and actually dropped the key on the floor. I quickly picked it up again.

Why would Kakashi have a key like this? Did he not say he had been holding it for a friend? He was friends with Jiraiya . . . could Jiraiya have given this to Kakashi? I knew it, Jiraiya was the spy! I jumped for joy. I had gotten what I needed.

XxXxXxXx

It was a few days later I finally was able to meet up with Sakura. It was not that I did not visit the ocean. Every night since I found the key I went to the beach to see if she was there. But each time at the beach just lead to me swimming around the ocean, alone. Finally, on Thursday she was there waiting by the rock again. She sat on the rock in a pout. Her hand holding her head up while it rest on the bent of her tail. She looked angry, so I swam up slowly hoping not to make her anger turn towards me. It was when I was closer to her that I realize the long hair she once had disappeared. Now the hair style was short, reaching just below her chin. It shocked me a little, for I was used to her with long hair, but it looked very nice on her.

"Nice haircut," I said happily. She turned to me suddenly, glaring in my direction. I gulped and swam back a little from the rock.

"Nice haircut," she said while glaring. It came out almost like a growl. "Nice haircut! My hair is ruined! I'm a disgrace to all mers! I can never be seen again. I can never go to school or show myself in public. I can never be a siren. I'll be nothing but a lazy mer who stays at home and collects stay squids for a living!"

After her rant Sakura threw her head into her hands and bawled. I sat down next to her and started to rub her back. I hushed and gave comforting words. A few minutes later her sat up and rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to be such a hammerhead," she mumbled.

"It's ok. What happened to your hair?"

"Ino cornered me after school a few days ago. After class, I was swimming home, and she, with her pod, grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. Then she cut it all off." She started sniffling again. I rubbed her back again. I felt pissed, angered by what that bitch-mer did. It was probably my fault; I shouldn't have angered her from before. Now Sakura paid the price of my doing.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, it's all my fault." I almost felt myself cry along with her. She wiped away the tears quickly.

"Oh, don't blame yourself Naruto. She had been threatening to cut my hair off for years. She just never got around to it until now." She rubbed her eyes, and ruffled her short hair while sighing loudly. "I'm just mostly upset because long hair is a mermaid's trait and a siren's as well. You should have seen Mrs. Finsmith's face when I arrived to Siren class. She cried when she saw it!" I frowned at this, playing some strands of Sakura's hair.

"You know, I like it." She gave me a funny look, as if to say _Really?_ "No, I'm serious. It suites you, and besides, who ever said mermaids had to have long hair?" Sakura shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, but every mermaid does. It's just a thing I guess."

"Well, then you can started a new thing. You look good no matter what you look like. Human girls where their hair in this style all the time. It looks great on you too. It frames your face really nicely." I smiled brightly, showing her I did not care what style or fashion she had. She looked at herself in the water's reflection, seeming to see herself in a new light. She turned back to me with a small smile dancing on her face.

"You really think so?" I nodded happily and Sakura hugged me tightly. "Thanks Naruto, you always make me feel better. So, ready to get to the ship?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said determined. We both jumped into the waves, and swam off. We reached the ship in no time. As quickly as possible, we swam inside and reached the trap door. Once we managed to open it again, Sakura zoomed inside to turn on the light again in the hallway. It was this point in which we just floated in front of the door, staring at it. I do not know what Sakura was thinking, but I know I was scared at what I might find within the room. I took a deep breath, held the key, and pushed it into the keyhole. It fit.

When the door swung inward, all we saw was darkness. Sakura reached in and pulled a chain. Light lit up the small room. The room was much cleaner than the rest of the ship, no muck seen on anything. There was a desk in the far corner to the right, a file cabinet to the left. Many chests sat on the floor, placed in different areas on the floor. Much of the furniture was made of gold or marble, with trident symbols almost on everything. Sakura swam in quickly, checking out the desk in excitement. I swam in slowly taking in the sight of the room. I glanced up to where the light was coming from and saw another electric eel.

"Now, there should be some files here on your case. Start looking for them, they could be anywhere in here," said Sakura. Both of us picked different places to check. Sakura looked over the desk while I checked the file cabinet. But nothing there suggested illegal marriage case. Mostly everything was just letters in a different language I did not understand. I then went over to a chest to check there, but found it to be locked. A huge, heavy brass padlock bolted the chest closed. I looked closely at the keyhole and saw it matched closely to the key which unlocked the door. I pulled the key out of my jacket and tried to place it in the hole. But it did not fit.

But there were many more chests around; the key might be for one of them. So, I swam to each chest, trying to open them. But each one was a bust. Finally, I reached the last chest in the room. It was the biggest one of them all, with a huge trident symbol on the front. I place the key in the lock and with a quick turn it clicked open. I cried with excitement.

"Sakura! I got this chest open," I said happily. She was busy going through a dresser in the corner, but quickly left it at once to see what I found. I open the chest wide to see many different files stacked within it. All of the papers in the files were inside plastic so that the paper was sealed off from the water. I saw the writing on all of the papers was typed, nothing like the underwater writing I have seen. Each had different messages and numbers that did not make sense.

"Hey Naruto, look this one has your name on it." I turned to look at the file Sakura held. Sure enough, my name was printed on the front of the cover. There were not as many papers inside as other files. Only a few printed sentences as well.

NU – H/M subject is stable w/in H society. No friends. Is up

for adoption w/in the orphanage. Will postpone.

5/6 – adoption to Umino Iruka. Will continue to monitor.

9/10 – H/M subject still isolated from other Hs. One friend though,

Uchiha Sasuke, was made. Unlikely to last.

I gulped when I saw Sasuke's name. I hoped they did not bring him into this, and hopefully did not go after him. I don't know what I would do if he were to get hurt because of me being a half-mer. What did it mean exactly _Unlikely to last?_

6/7- subject is of age 12. Shows no signs of M heritage. Will

continue to monitor.

1/9- subject terminated. Died along w/ Uchiha family. Will continue

on w/ main mission.

"I died? I'm not dead," I said with confusion. "What do all these numbers mean, and what's with all the weird lettering?" Sakura hummed and grabbed the paper from me. She read it over again, seeming to try to lock some puzzle within the words.

"I think the lettering is just slang. The H/M must mean half-mer, H means human, and M means mer. I'm not sure about the numbering or about you being dead. Clearly they have a spy horrible at their job following you," she concluded. I shrugged, not really caring about what files say about me. I'm more interested on finding more about my parents. I dug through the chest some more and finally found a file, my mother's name written on the front.

Inside the file:

KU – M subject relocated to isolation room. N/E wing 567.

Subject has put up fight, will break.

11/7 – Mer has settled down, though continues to disrupt.

12/3 – Mer has been given playful distractions. Seems to be

adjusting.

2/3 – Subject is now cooperative. No longer threat. Has been broken.

"What does it mean she's broken? What have they done to my mom!" I started to cry, afraid of the worst. Oh god, have they tortured her? What horrible things do those merguards do to their prisoners?

"Calm down Naruto. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, maybe it's just a metaphor." But I just shook my head, and placed the papers down. I swam away to the other side of the room, wrapping my arms around myself to feel some sort of comfort. I wanted to believe her words, that perhaps the words meant nothing serious. But I knew better.

"Hey, Naruto . . . I think I found your father's file." I looked back to Sakura, seeing her hold up a file. It was smaller than the rest, even smaller than my own. I almost did not want to look at it, dreading what I might find. But I must learn the truth. I swam back over to her, and pulled the paper out to read.

MN- H subject, husband to KU and father to NU.

Location: Unknown.

Subject was lost after memory wipe. Search discontinued.

If found, terminate.

I gasped aloud. "He's lost, even they can't find him. If they do ever find him . . ." I felt a cold shiver run down my spin. "Hopefully they never find him."

"Here's a letter explaining why your father went missing. It was written to Neptune from the half-mer working on your case." She handed me the letter to read. But the words of the letter did not register in my mind. I stood there froze in shock, staring at only two words at the end of the letter. The signature of the spy. I screamed, cried, and shouted in disbelief as I stared at the words. Sakura asked what was wrong quickly in fear for me. But those two words kept running through my mind.

It was signed by Kakashi Hatake.

XxXxXxXx

*dramtic music!* So, what do you think. I hope it's good thoughts. ;) **Please Review! **Next chappie should be done sooner than this one.


	12. Ch12: Moving Past

Sorry everyone, it's been awhile. Been busy with work and school. Plus I've been afraid to place this chapter up since Fanfiction is still taking stories off the site. But, eh, if it gets taken off for this I'll just put it back on. lol

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story is up to **94**! Let's see if we can get it to **100**! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 12: Moving Past**

Try to imagine, someone you knew for most of your life. Someone who you cared about as a father figure or a mentor. Someone perhaps close to the family as well, with other relatives or maybe a lover of a family member. Someone who you trusted dearly, counted on, and dare I say . . . loved. Then suddenly, you find out that person has lied to you from the start. Cheated happiness from you existences for most of the beginning of your life. Has used your family member you love as a means to achieve what they want. This _person_ has always been out to get you, and ruin everything for you and those you care about. How would you feel?

Well, I know how I feel. This _person_ is the most despicable, sadistic, dream killer, childhood raper, family destroyer, perverted, heartless, spineless, bastard in the world! Should I continue? Some might say I'm mad. Nope, I'm not mad at all. I'm furious! As soon as I had gotten back on the beach that day from the marble ship, I went through a blind rage through the forest destroying many branches and bushes around. All the while screaming, shouting, crying, sobbing, and bawling out to the heavens. It hurt almost as bad as when Sasuke broke my heart. Someone so close to me as Kakashi had been against me all along.

How long had I looked up to that man? He always had treated me kindly. He bought ice cream for me when I was sad. Took Iruka and me to the movies for special treats. Once, when I was 10 and had broken my arm, he had rushed me to the hospital and worried over me the entire time. If Iruka was the 'mother' then Kakashi has always been a father to me. He was . . . _had_ been, the closest thing to a father I could ever have. But it was all a lie? I was in denial when I made it back home that day. I sat around for hours, trying to convince myself that it was a lie. Maybe the name had been wrong on the paper or someone else was named Kakashi. But what finally helped me see to truth was when I snuck downstairs after placing the key on top of Iruka's dresser, sure that Kakashi would see it later, to see Iruka and Kakashi kissing on the couch. His mask was off, the only time it would ever be off. (I wasn't even shocked to finally see him without his mask for the first time) There on his neck, of which had always been hidden, a small, black ink trident.

It had been two and a half months since then. I acted normal around Kakashi as I always do. But I never stayed around him very long any more. I think he might have notice my demeanor change around him, but he did not seem to take heed of it. All the while, I silently waited for the moment he would suddenly leave. Since I showed on signs to him of me having my mer-self, he would probably leave seeing there was no point in staying. Then again, and hopefully, he cared enough for Iruka and Sasuke to stay for them. I would just have to live for the rest of my life, always secretly hating him for being the reason my mother and father being gone. I know it was not exactly his fault, that being more towards Neptune. But I'm sure he played a part in their demise somehow.

Now, winter held its presents on the land. A nice blanket of snow cover over everything, making things bright white and the air crisp. School was out for winter break, and Christmas was just around the corner. Sakura and I still hung out since that day at the marble ship. Nothing exciting has happened in the sea. We just have the usual night swims or hang out on the weekends. Sakura is starting to teach me how to Siren sing. I wasn't very good, but she said for a beginner I was excellent. What I really felt the urge for, was to keep the search going to find my father or find a way to rescue my mother. We kept discussing how we might at least get my mother out of prison. Ideas were tossed around, but none seemed plausible. We even went over the note (the one with the Kakashi's name on) explaining how my dad disappeared. Apparently, when the half-mer soldiers moved him to an inland town after erasing his memories, they sort of lost track of him. He disappeared from the town, and they had no idea where he had gone. I was itching to go find this town and find if anyone knew where he had went. But Sakura convinced me to hold off for a while. She said it would be better to work on our findings in the warmer months.

"There are more Neptune workers patrolling during this season than in the summer. In the warmer season, many take time off for vacation," she explained. It made sense, and besides . . . I had no idea how I was going to save my mother or find my father. Maybe I'll think of something till then.

With the climate becoming cold, the one thing in the town became hotter was Sasuke's and my relationship. We were slowly moving past the hardships of those three years. We found ourselves kissing more, cuddling, and when we were alone things became more heated. We've had heated make out sessions on the couch, in the car, and once slamming into the lockers at school when the hallways were empty. There had been more times like the one on game night. I blush and get embarrassed after each time, feeling horrible to want to do such things with Sasuke. Not that I never wanted to, but it seemed we were moving fast. But the way Sasuke held me, whispered loving and comforting words into my ears . . . I knew neither of us could really hold back. We both wanted to do so much with the other. I'm actually starting to think . . . that maybe . . . I'm ready. I'm ready to give myself to him.

Like this very moment, Sasuke had my shirt pushed up to my armpits. He licked and kissed all over the skin of my chest. I shivered and ran my fingers through his hair as I stared at the ceiling. We were inside the Uchiha manor, first time I been inside since that day of the accident. Nothing has changed with it. Sasuke kept it exactly the same as the day his parents left. The manor was the biggest house in the entire town. The oldest as well. It had a Victorian style to it, with grand staircases and crystal chandeliers. There was a ball room in the back of the house, and a huge library that resembled much like the one featured in _Beauty and the Beast_. Almost all of the decorations were made of glass, or china. There was even an indoor pool in the sun room connected to the green house.

I used to like visiting this house, but now I hated it. One could feel the loneliness hanging in the air. With all the huge spaces and halls filled with portraits of the family tree, the place felt empty and cold. I would rather have the smallest house in the world, as long as there was warmth of love within it. But I think Sasuke and I were filling at least one room within the manor with love.

Sasuke had invited me over to play some video games in the game room. Gladly, I accepted. We had begun to play some games in the upstairs game room. Sitting on the large couch together and messing around like old times. But then one thing led to another and now this is the situation which played out. This very moment Sasuke started to suck hard on one of my hardening nipples. I threw back my head and moaned.

"You have cute moans, you know that," he said with a smirk. I frowned and hit him over the head lightly, making him chuckle.

"Oh, shut up. You're the one making me moan," I grumbled. He smirked, snorting lightly at my comment.

"I don't hear you complaining," he whispered hotly in my ear. I shivered feeling his breath on my skin. I leaned forward and nibbled on his ear lightly. He shivered heavily. "Careful, I won't be able to hold myself back if you keep that up."

"What if I don't want you to hold back?" We both pulled back together to look at the other. His eyes stare hard at mine, seeming to be searching for something unknown to me. He suddenly started shaking his head, pulling away from me. I sat up quickly, my shirt falling back down. I was worried that I said something wrong.

"I knew I shouldn't have been doing these things with you. Now you think you have to give yourself to me?"

"I don't think I have to give myself to you at all. I _want_ to give myself to you." He shook his head more now, refusing to look at me.

"You can't, you're not ready. We're both still getting over this . . . whole thing." What? So, those years of torture are just a _thing_ now? Who is he to tell me what I can or can't do with my body? I'm ready when I perfectly feel like it. I felt my face heat up with anger.

"I'm perfectly ready. I can decide what to do with my body, thanks." He almost glared at me.

"You don't know what you're saying. We're not ready to move past this yet." I stood up quickly from the couch, glaring heatedly at him.

"Well, we're never going to 'move past this' if you keep reminding us both what happened. Can't we just put it behind us?" Sasuke suddenly stood up as well.

"We can't just put this behind us. We have to always remember it ok!"

"But why do you have to make it an open wound! Yes, it happened, and no we can't just forget about it, but we learned from it and must grow from it. You keep acting like we'll never be the same again!"

"Because we never will be! There is nothing between us!" Complete silence surrounded us after he shouted this. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but blinked them away quickly. Sasuke stared at me in shock, as though he was even stunned by what he had said. "Shit, Naruto I didn't mea—"

"Fine," I said, my voice wavering. I twirled around and marched out of the room. I walk hurriedly down the grand steps. My vision blurred with tears and I wiped them away quickly. I knew it; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. This was a trick all along, probably planned it all with his gang. God! I was ready to give myself to him!

"Wait! Naruto, please wait!" Sasuke called from the head of the stairs.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I ran out the doors, not daring to look back. I ran out into snow. Snow was falling all around, dusting an extra layer over the remaining snow. I slid down the driveway, and sloshed into the streets. Shivering hard, I wrapped my arms around me to gain some warmth. My coat had been forgotten back at Sasuke's mansion, but I refuse to go back _there_. So, I tread forward in hopes to find a place of warmth soon. I ran (or tried to but kept sliding) down the different streets, not paying attention to where exactly I was going. I tripped and fell many times, scrapping my hands and knees. Finally I fell forward right into a pile of snow, deep snow that swallowed me up. I lay inside of my cave of snow, shivering up just stared up at the gray sky. Maybe if I just let the snow numb me I won't feel any more pain.

"Naruto?" A shadow crossed over me, I stare up blinking at Sai's confused face. Yanking me up off the ground, he pulled me close to him to wrap his arms around me. My body instinctively leaned in close to warm up. I started to shiver even harder then. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing and you don't have your coat on!" He steered me in a direction of a small house. It resembled almost like a log cabin, with a smoking chimney to match. He pushed me inside the threshold into a heat wave emanating from the fire. I practically ran to it to warm up.

While I stood by the fire, I took the time to take in my surroundings. The inside was much as I expected from a lob cabin. Polished wooden floors laid the ground with rugs skins decorating. The couch had a wooden frame to it with green cushions. A wooden kitchen and dining area. The living, kitchen, and dining room were all together in one area, making on huge room. There were only two doors leading down the short hallway. Really, the entire house was very small compared to my own.

"Who's place is this," I asked. Sai kicked off his shoes, and closed the door behind him.

"Why, Jiraiya's and mine of course," he said. He waved for me to sit down on the couch. I gladly sank into it. Sai handed me a big blanket, and I snuggled into it immediately. "So," he started while sitting down next to me, "tell me, perchance, why I found you out in this weather? Without a coat?" I opened my mouth to say something, but close it not knowing what to say. "Ah, it's Sasuke again then?"

"How did you know," I asked, a little startled. I swear the guy can read minds.

"You have this . . . look to you whenever there is struggle between the two of you." He walked away again to the kitchen, grabbed something steaming from the counter, and then brought it to me. It was a cup of hot chocolate. (when did he make that?) As if to answer my question, "I made this for myself before I found you."

"Oh, I don't want to take it from you."

"Drink, I don't want you to get sick again." So I gladly took the cup and started to sip on the warming liquid. I sighed in relief as I finally felt some warmth seep back into me. "So, what did he do this time?"

"How do you know he did something wrong?" He just smirked. Of course, he knows everything. I told him exactly what happened, but left the part out about me telling Sasuke I was ready to lose my virginity. That information I did not wish to share with Sai. When I reached to when I ran out the door, I felt tears coming up again. I quickly shut up and wiped them away.

"That bastard." Sai stared up at the ceiling, glaring at it as though it were Sasuke. "He shouldn't have said that last part, but . . . Naruto don't you think that perhaps Uchiha is scared?" I blinked at Sai for a bit, not sure what he was saying.

"Scared? Why would Sasuke be scared? He's never scared of anything!"

"Well . . . he might be scared that something horrible will happen between the two of you again. _Or_ he might be scared that he would possibly hurt you again." I frowned and thought about it for a minute. Is Sasuke scared to hurt me? That's silly, I should be the one more afraid of that. But it also made sense.

"But he shouldn't be. I mean, we both . . .," I felt loss for words. I wanted to say we both loved each other, which I think it was true. I mean, I knew I loved him but I wasn't sure about Sasuke. Did he love me?

"Of course he loves you," Sai said. I jumped lightly, realizing I had asked that out loud.

"Does he?" I asked softly. Even in my voice I could hear my unsure thoughts.

" Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? Or the way he glares at anyone who dares come near you? Or how he holds you, the look within his eyes every time you are with him. I and everyone around have seen this." He paused, seeming to be thinking. "Quite frankly Naruto, I'm jealous."

"What?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm serious! I wish I had someone who would love me with such passion. I think . . .," he paused again, "I _know_ he loves you with the depths of his heart. You should go to him, make up with the activities you were doing before." With that he gave a wink.

I scoffed and punched him in the arm. We both laughed at this, but were interrupted by knocking coming from the front door. Sai frowned heavily and pulled back the drapes from the window behind us. He then smiled brightly.

"Looks like you don't have to go to him anymore!" I raised an eyebrow in puzzlement as he stood from the couch and went to the door. Opening up he smiled brightly to the person, which I could not see, standing outside. "Hello."

"Is Naruto here?" I went ridged from hearing Sasuke's voice.

"What makes you think he's here," Sai spoke jokingly.

"I-I followed his foot prints. Please . . . can I talk to him," Sasuke asked, I could hear the worried tone in his voice. Sai nodded, and opened the door wider for him to come in. I saw Sasuke step in, covered in snow, with only a thin jacket on. He had an object clutched in his grasp. I realized after a second it was my coat. His eyes found me in an instant, locking onto mine. We just stayed still, afraid to move.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Sai said with a wink. With that said he turned down the hall and went into one of the rooms. As soon as the door was closed Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I—" I ran up to him quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. The blanket fell off of me as I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I know. I understand," I whispered. We kissed again, just giving into the feel of the other's lips.

"I'm scared, that I would hurt you again," he whispered into my ear. "What if I snap again and the next time I do something terrible?" I tightened my grip on him, squeezing him in reassurance.

"You won't. I know you won't." I paused, thinking. "We both need to stop being scared. Nothing bad will happen unless we let it and I know both of us won't. We need to move on together, Sasuke."

"I know." He sighed, squeezing me around the middle gently. "You know me though, I'm not good with showing my feelings."

"Obviously." I giggled while he chuckled. We held each other for a while, just cuddling really. Finally, he pulled away from me staring deeply into my eyes.

"I think we're both ready to move on."

XxXxXxXx

We both walked back to his house. Unfortunately, Sasuke was not really thinking when he had followed me for he had forgotten both his car and his heavier coat. He practically froze on the walk back. I had been fine with the coat Sasuke had brought me, but I worried over him while he shivered in the snow.

"Funny, I didn't really notice the cold before when I ran after you," he had told me. By the time we arrived back to his house, he was shivering from head to toe. I took my coat off quickly and hugged him to warm him up. He pulled me up stairs, towards his room. Into the room, I noticed it had changed from the rest of the house. Still a master room, of course, but the posters and bedding was different from the navy blue he used to have. Now the sheets, pillows, and blankets were black with white designs. Dressers were changed from navy blue to white, while the walls from white to navy blue. The posters were all different but I noticed a color scheme to them: orange.

"I thought you hated the color orange," I asked. He shrugged and smirked lightly.

"The color reminded me of someone," he said. I blushed when I realized who he meant, but I felt touched as well. Had he placed the posters up right after us not being friends or recently? He pulled me towards the bed, setting us both down on the cushioned place. Sasuke gently stroked my face, staring lovingly at me. "Naruto, I love you." I shivered at the way he said this. My chest felt as though it would burst with the joy I was feeling at those three words being said.

"I love you too," I said breathlessly. Then, we started kissing. It was slow and sensual, just us joying one and other's lips. Light smacking and tongues twisting together, sounds of our lips seemed to be so loud. I moaned as I felt his hands trail down my back towards my butt. He squeezed it hard, rolling his hands around it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair.

He slowly laid me down on the bed, setting himself on top of me. Our lips stayed connected the entire time. He removed his hands from my behind, and pushed them underneath my shirt. I shivered as I felt his still cold hands rub against my nipples. He squeezed them and twisted them around driving me insane. I removed my fingers from his hair, lifted his shirt up, and kneaded the skin on his back. He removed our lips to set up. I sat up as well. I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the ground. He pulled his off as well. Then I pulled him down again on top of me, continuing our make out.

I spread my legs so he could lay closer to my body. I felt my skin tingle from our chests touching. He rubbed himself against me; I could feel his excitement bulging in his pants. I started to feel my pants tighten as well. We rocked our hips together, loving the pleasure. His hands trailed from my chest towards my own bulge. He grabbed and rolled it around. I pulled apart from his lips with a loud smack, throwing back my head in pleasure. I moaned out, he continued to rub me and moved to kissing my neck. He nibbled and sucked on it. I tilted my head to he could have more access.

He started to unbutton my pants, opening them up more. I lifted my hips so he could pull them off completely. Then my boxers flew off as well. I lay completely exposed under him. Never before have I felt so vulnerable, especially the way he stared hungrily at me. He lightly trailed the tips of his fingers along my thighs, up wards my tall erection. He rubbed from base to top and back again. I closed my eyes and panted from the feeling the sensation. I eyes flew open again when I felt lips wrap around the top of my member. It was an entirely new feeling. We never done blowjobs before, though now I wish we had. It was amazing the way he licked and sucked all up and down me. I bucked my hips to feel more, but he held me down while smirking at me when I gave a noise of complaint. It felt as though I were immersed in velvet, moist cave. He gave a hard suck, squeezing my member hard.

"Aaaahhhh!" I cried out as I released hard inside his mouth. He swallowed all of my essence, and sucked even more after to get me hard again. Then he pulled away leaving me in want for his mouth again.

"You taste amazing," he said huskily. He pulled away from me to get his pants off. His member sprung out of his boxers, looking over excited. Getting a wicked idea, I flipped him over so I was on top. He gave a sound of surprise. I guess he never expected me to do that.

"My turn." I smirked at the shock on his face. We kissed again, then I pulled away to trail down his chest. I reached my main destination. I paused for a minute, not sure how to continue. I gave a shy lick on the tip. Sasuke moaned loudly as I continued to lap up the precrum that had leaked out. I gave a small suck at the tip, then engulfed the entire member. He moaned, almost cried out when I started to bob my head up and down while sucking hard.

"Naruto, I-I'm going . . . going to . . . uuugggghhhhh!" He released into my mouth. I choked on the load but swallowed it all the same. The taste was salty and bitter, but I did not care for it was him. "You didn't have to do that you know." He cupped my face and gently wiped away the remaining mess on my chin.

" I know, I wanted to." I leaned up and captured his lips. We moved them together for a bit, then Sasuke rolled us over so I was on bottom again. He pulled away from me and got off the bed, going to one of his dressers. He came back with lotion and a condom in hand. He was blushing slightly when I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "When did you get those?"

"I got them a while back. You know, just in case," he mumbled. I just rolled my eyes, and pulled him into my lips. I ran my hands down his back while our tongue ran together. Suddenly, a finger pushed itself into my entrance. I winced at the weird feeling. I could feel it was slick from the lotion, and Sasuke wiggled it around to spread me. He pulled away from our kiss to suck on the other side of my neck, he bite down on the skin. I shivered from the feeling. I knew he was trying to distract me from the finger, but it was hard to not feel it moving inside me. Then another finger pushed its way in. This time it actually hurt the way he spread me. I gripped his shoulders hard, but at the same time trying to relax myself.

Sasuke scissor his fingers to spread me. He pumped them in and out of me, in such a motion that it became pleasurable. I started to rock my hips into his fingers, wanting to feel more. A third finger entered me causing more pain. I whimpered and Sasuke rubbed my back gently to calm me.

"Ssshhh, Naruto, it's all right. It'll feel better soon," he whispered in my ear. _Yes, but when_ I thought. My answer came a few seconds later when Sasuke hit something deep within me. I saw stars dance in my vision, and such pleasure hit me in a force that I never felt before. I shouted a mixed sentence. I could not tell what I said, but I knew Sasuke understood. "There it is." He smirked and continued to hit that spot with his thrusting fingers. I rocked my hips fast against him, wanting to feel this pleasure over and over again. But then he removed his fingers.

"No fair, I was close." Sasuke chuckled at me. He sat back, unwrapped the condom and placed it on. Then he covered his entire erection with lotion. He lined himself up. I closed my eyes tightly, ready to feel the pain. But nothing happen. I opened my eyes again to Sasuke pausing above me, looking unsure again.

"Naruto, we can . . . we can stop if you want to. If you want to stop we can." I frowned at him.

"Sasuke, I want this."

"Are you sure?" I leaned up, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him gently. I stroked his face while kissing.

"My innocence is meant for you and only you. It always has been." He smiled, his face easing from worried creases. We kissed and slowly he entered me. It hurt. Oh god, did it hurt. I felt as though I were being torn in half. I cried out, tears streaming down my face from the pain. Sasuke gently rubbed my back, whispering in my ear, and kissing up the tears from my face. I felt him finally rest against me. He was now fully within me. We were now connected. We were one. Just thought hit me with such emotion, I felt like crying with bursting joy. I knew at this moment, the troubles we went through were now behind us. No, we would never forget, but they were no longer an issue as they were before.

Sasuke hovered above me, shivering lightly. I reached forward, lightly touching his cheek. Tears slowly leaked from his eyes.

"Why are you crying," I whispered, worried that I had done something wrong. Instead of saying a word, he took my hand from his cheek and pressed it his chest. I felt his heart, beating so fast and loudly as though it were going to burst from his chest. He smiled softly to me.

"Every time I am with you, you do this to me," he spoke. He leaned forward to where our chests were touching again. He kissed me softly on the lips. "I am just so happy, Naruto. I love you so much; you mean the world to me." I felt like crying all over again. I pulled him hard towards me, kissing and rolling my tongue with his. Then he started to move.

The first few thrusts hurt. He went slowly. I knew he was trying to be gentle. I relax myself, trying to get past the pain. Then, it started to feel good. I felt myself rocking with him, wrapping my arms around to where I was gripping his back. Sweat started leaking through every pore of my body as we rocked together. Our chests slid together, our hips rocked together, and our lips smashed together. We were one being, dancing in a divined grace that only few have ever experienced. It felt as though we were the only ones in the universe at that moment. Hanging in adrift as we continued our dance.

Sasuke sped up his movements. He suddenly hit that spot within me again, causing bright pleasure to course through me. I cried out with glee as Sasuke aimed for that spot. He slammed into it with each thrust, causing my system to build up with such a force of pleasure I thought I would die from it. Die I did. The pleasure reached its peak as I cried out my release. I felt myself leave my body in bliss, floating up above were I laid. Then distantly I heard Sasuke cry out as well, I was suddenly sucked back to reality. Sasuke fell on top of me from exhaustion, panting heavily on my chest. I was panting as well, trying with all my might to catch my breath. My whole body felt like jelly, I couldn't move.

After a few minutes, when we managed to catch our breath, Sasuke rolled off of me and pulled me close to his chest. I laid my head down upon it, so I could listen to his heartbeat. It beat almost rhythmically with my own. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, sighing contently. I leaned my head up to see him smiling with such happiness swimming within his eyes. I brushed my lips with his once again. I could never get enough of his kisses. Though the kiss had changed somehow. The electricity still flowed, but it was fuzzier and created a warm glow deep within me. My entire being filled to the brim of warmth unlike anything I have ever felt. I was whole. I was complete with the missing piece I had been searching for and longed for all these years. Sasuke, my other half. My missing piece. My soul mate. I wonder, at the moment, if he felt it too?

I pulled away from the kiss with a soft smack. The electricity still lingering on my lips. Then I settled down again, with my head on chest to continue listening to his heart. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, stroking my head.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered tiredly. I felt his body relaxing into the bed, his breathing slowly down. He must be really tried to fall asleep so quickly.

"I love you too," I whispered just as sleepily. At first I was not sure if he had heard me, perhaps already asleep. But I felt his fingers one more ruffle through my hair, in message that he did hear. I smiled softly, and slowly let my eyes drift shut in blissful sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Thoughts? Did you like? Please **review**! Let's get the count to 100 and beyond! :)


	13. Ch13: Secrets Revealed

****Hello everyone! **105**! I have never had so many reviews! Keep'em coming, if you want to review that is. I would very much love it if you do. Even to tell me hi! lol I'm glad so many people are enjoying this, I'm glad I decided to post this story up. :) So as we last left Sasuke and Naruto in the loving and very much hot yaoi, we continue to see what happens to the loving couple. Everyone else we love in the story too of course. :)

Enjoy! ;)

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed**

I woke up the next morning, comfy under the covers of the big bed. I sigh contently as I cuddled into a pillow. I sort of absently reached over to feel for Sasuke. My hand touched nothing but the cool side of an empty bed. I sat up quickly with a start, only to quickly lie down again from the sharp in my lower back. I groaned, trying to rub my back and look around the room at the same time. I felt a sharp twist within my stomach, not knowing where Sasuke made me feel uneasy. A noise came from down the hall outside the room. I heard a flush of a toilet and shuffling coming from the hall. Sasuke walked in, rubbing his wet hands onto his sweat pants and smiling brightly seeing me awake.

"Morning, Dobe. Did you sleep well," he asked lightly. He sat down next to my legs, taking my left hand and kissing it. He kept ahold of my hand after kissing it, rubbing the palm of my hand with his thumb in slow, smooth circles.

"Yes. Did you, Teme," I answered. I giggled and Sasuke smiled.

"The best sleep I've had in a while," he replied. I leaned up from the bed to give him a kiss, but the pain in my back only made me hiss loudly and fall back into the bed again. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, a worried look dancing within his eyes. "Did I hurt you badly?"

I sat up again quickly, and gave him a reassuming kiss. I did not want him to regret our actions in any way.

"I'm fine, it's a good kind of pain." I even gave a small wink. He smirked, suddenly seeming proud to make me sore. In a flash, Sasuke whipped me out of bed and carrying me out of the room bridal style. "Sasuke! I can't leave the room yet! I'm naked!"

"I think you look just fine," he said huskily. I scoffed and hit the back of his head lightly. He just chuckled, but turned back around to the room. He hurriedly placed some boxers on me. His boxers I might add, which repeatedly slipped down my hips. I think he did it on purpose. Then he scooped me back up, taking me down stairs to the big kitchen. He sat me on one of the stool chairs at the long, marble counter. A big plate of pancakes was already on the table, with a vase of flowers and glasses of orange juice.

"You made breakfast?" I glanced to Sasuke, who sat down beside me. He just shrugged.

"I thought that you would be hungry." He said this in his bored, no-big-deal tone as usual. But I could see a hint of a blush on his face. I giggled lightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then I dug into the pancakes. After a few bites, Sasuke cleared his throat to speak. "Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"What's with the mark on your belly?" I froze my hand in midair with a slice of pancake on the fork. The piece of pancake slid off, falling back onto the plate with a splat. I had not thought about the mark since Sakura explained what it was. I had completely forgotten about it almost. It was a piece of me just as my tail was, so it never seemed like a new thing. More like it had always been there. I never even thought about what Sasuke would think of it. I mean he did give me a look when he had pulled my shirt up when we were kissing on the couch. But it was such a quick look and I did not get a chance to think about it with him kissing my chest.

"Well . . .," I started to say. I paused, thinking. I only thought of one explanation which would be logical. For humans at least. "On my birthday, I sort of . . . got a tattoo." I looked at him sheepishly. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you always said you would never get one," he said curiously. I gulped, suddenly remembering that I did say that a long time ago.

"Well, I changed my mind. I was kind of going through rough patch, and depressed . . .," I trailed off, not sure if Sasuke would buy it. But he nodded, seeming to understand. "Just don't tell Iruka about it. He'd kill me, then bring me back just to kill me again." We both laughed at that, knowing full well Iruka would do much worse than kill me if he ever saw the mark.

"There was also another thing I wanted to ask," Sasuke finally spoke after the laughter subsided.

"What's that," I asked curiously. He frowned, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"On the day you saved me from the water, I thought I saw—" He was cut off suddenly by a loud cough from behind us. We both turned quickly in our seats to see Kakashi standing behind us. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling and waving.

"Good morning you two. Have fun last night," he asked humorously. "You made sure to use those supplies I gave you?" He directed this question to Sasuke, who immediately flushed bright red, spluttering in embarrassment. Kakashi laughed loudly at Sasuke's reaction. I did not really pay attention to Sasuke's yelling at Kakashi. I was more focused on Kakashi gazing at me. It was only a brief few seconds. The gaze was not directed specifically at me. No, he was gazing intently at a spot on me. I was a second too late to cover my belly with a hand. He had seen it clearly. Then he glanced up into my face. At that moment, both of us knew. Both of us understood exactly that this mark was not of human nature, was no tattoo. In those seconds, I saw a flash of sadness wash over Kakashi. But then it was gone completely, him smiling and laughing once again. The whole exchange between us happened in a few quick seconds.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your breakfast," Kakashi exclaimed happily. "Afterwards, both of you are going to face the wrath of Iruka. He is furious that you didn't come home last night, Naruto." With that said he waved us goodbye, and walked away. Sasuke shook his head, turning back around to eat the rest of his pancakes.

"Can you believe him," he grumbled to me. I turned back around too, starting to eat my cold pancakes. They tasted like cotton in my dry mouth. I could barely swallow. My brain whirling with only one thought on my mind: how much longer can I last on land, before I'm taken away?

"No, I can't."

XxXxXxXx

Christmas break was over. It was the day after New Year's, and school was just letting out. I walked and weaved between the many students heading towards the exit. Usually, I would be waiting by my locker for Sasuke, but today I did not bother. He was busy being in detention today. Both him and Sai. They had gotten into a fight during class. Not against each other, thank god. No, they teamed up together against Suigetsu. Apparently, he made a rude comment towards them, and they both retaliated. Afterwards, when I had asked them about it, neither would tell me exactly what Suigetsu said. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me.

I wanted to stay after school, to wait for them. But they both told me to just go home, they did not want me to wait around for them. We all knew that if I waited it would have to be outside for the teachers would not allow me to wait inside the building. With all the snow, both Sasuke and Sai did not want me to check a cold. So, grudgingly, I walked home. _Home_. I still have one . . . but not for long I'm sure. I am still surprised I'm here actually, after Kakashi saw my mark I was sure he would turn me in or take me away. But still I was here. I'm sure he's just bidding his time. It's been a restless time for me. I barely got any sleep, afraid that in the middle of the night the half-mer soldiers would come get me. I made a pack filled with traveling things, just in case I had to leave at a moment's notice. During this time, in my mind, I have been slowly saying goodbye to everything and everyone I love.

My mind continued to drift as I walked through the quiet streets of the town. With it being so cold, no one was really out and about. In fact, the streets were completely empty and I did not see anyone working at the docks either. I paused to stare at the empty and quiet boats. They lazily bobbed in the water. The last car from the school just passed me, leaving no vehicles in sight. I was all alone. I started to walk again when the voice rang out.

"Hey! Demon!" I froze in my tracks. In front of me, towards the road to my house, are the last people I would want to be caught alone with. Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin stood in front of me, standing side by side blocking my path. Each had a nasty look upon their face, each had the same look I knew too well; the look hungry for fresh meat.

"What are you doing all alone, demon," shouted Suigetsu again. "Oh, that's right; I had gotten Uchiha and that pal of yours in detention." They all sniggered like it was some kind of joke. Maybe it was.

"What do you mean," I asked weakly. I felt my whole body shaking in fear as they crept closer. Suigetsu smirked widely, waving his arms out like he wanted to be praised.

"Well, we've wanted to get back at the Uchiha and you for a while now. But getting you all by yourself proved almost impossible. Luckily, I know how to push a person's buttons." He started to punch into his hand playfully, as though his open palm were me. "Getting Uchiha and that emo boy into detention was the perfect way to catch you."

"Come on, Suigetsu! Quit talking! I want to hurry up and get back at the twerp for taking my Sasuke-kun," shouted Karin angrily. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, but seemed to agree with Karin on the hurry part. Jugo stepped forward, ready to grab me to hold me down just like every other time. But there was no way I would let them get ahold of me. I bolted down the docks, as fast as I could. I hear them shouting angrily, running after me. I threw off my backpack to lighten myself, helping me run even faster. I knew if I could get to the end of the dock, I would be able to jump in the water and swim off. The water by the docks was murky enough to hide me so my chasers would not be able to see my tail.

Fortunately, I was able to get the end of the dock. Unfortunately, Jugo was faster than I remembered. Just as I was about to jump into the water, Jugo grabbed me from behind to pulled me back. He slammed me into the dock so hard it knocked my breath away. Stars danced around my vision and I gasped like a fish trying to get my breath back. I felt myself be rolled over onto my back, my hands held down and something heavy set on me. I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision to see Jugo holding my arms down and Suigetsu straddling me. There was a flash; Karin was standing to the side taking pictures. What? This was nothing like the beatings from before.

"Gets some good pictures, Karin," laughed Suigetsu. She held thumbs up and kept snapping pictures. I was stunned. Are they going to take pictures of beating me up? Suigetsu leaned in close to my face; I felt my body shake in fear. "We're going to show Uchiha what a whore you are for any dick available." My eyes widen in fear, I realized what exactly they planned to do.

"No!" I cried out. I started to thrash, to fight them off. I could take the beatings, heck I would love to just be beat up right now, anything but what they planned to do. Anything but that! I bucked, trying to get Suigetsu off. I felt a scream building up in my chest, ready to cry out for help. It deflated the instant I felt the cold metal press to my throat. I stopped moving completely, my wide eyes staring in terror at Suigetsu. He smiled wickedly as he pressed the knife harder into my throat; I even felt a trickle of blood start.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want your thrashing to make my hand slip. Now would we? And don't scream or else this knife is going straight into your chest." He pulled the knife away from my neck. Moving it down to my shirt, he sliced my shirt open from belly to neck leaving my chest exposed. He grinned at my wimper of fear, then gave a few swipes at my chest. I cried out as I felt the pain and blood flowing out of the cuts. I shut my mouth quickly though, afraid he would keep to his promise from earlier. Tears streaked down my face; tears of fear, disgust, and pain all mixed together. All I could think about was Sasuke. Was he done with dentition? Was he at my house this very moment, wondering where I was? I prayed for some miracle, for someone, anyone to find me.

"P-please s-s-stop," I cried.

"Oh, but the fun's just started," Suigetsu said lightly.

"W-why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why? I'll tell you why," he growled angrily. "Because of your whore mother, going around and spreading her STDs knowingly to guys she slept with. Then she gets preggers and dumps you on the town. I'm doing everyone a favor." With that said he lifted the knife high and brought it down onto my arm. I screamed in pain as I felt it stab straight into my flesh. The pain was so much that I blacked out. But I was brought back when Suigetsu twisted it, and then yanked it out. My whole left arm spasmed and twitched in pain. I felt myself fade in and out of consciousness. I wished I could just stay unconscious, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

I felt Jugo's grip loosen on me, and Karin stopped taking pictures. They both looked pale.

"Um, Suigetsu," Karin asked in a wavering voice. Suigetsu whipped to look at her and pointed the bloody knife harshly at her.

"Keep taking pictures," he ordered. She gulped and quickly started snapping pictures again. I guess both her and Jugo never thought Suigetsu would actually use the knife. _Too bad for them_. Suigetsu suddenly grabbed my face and forced his lips onto mine in a harsh kiss. At that moment, something within me awoke. Instead of reacting as it did with Sai that one time, neutrally, it reacted violently. It hated the kiss, it boiled over with rage from this stranger touching what should only be touched by its mate. I felt my whole body heat up from this rage. I felt the electricity spark up, but this electricity was different from what I usually felt with Sasuke. This electricity was anger, hate, rage, ready to kill what dare touch it.

There was a bright flash. At first I thought it had been another flash from Karin's camera. But then I realized it was too bright to be her camera. Then I realized that Suigetsu and Jugo no longer had ahold of me. In fact, Suigetsu was a foot away from me rolling on the dock, holding his face in pain. Jugo had fallen off the dock completely into the water. Karin stood there dumbly looking at her smoking camera which lay burnt up on the dock. What the hell happen?! I really did not care, I was just glad Suigetsu was off of me. I tried to move, wanting so bad to run away, but when I moved my left arm the pain itself held me down. I almost blacked out again.

"God, my fucking face! What the hell happened?!" Suigetsu stood up wobbly, still holding his face. I was frantic to get up. I started using my right arm to crawl away. I managed to roll over onto my stomach and push myself up on my feet. I staggered up, trying to keep my balance. The pain was too much, I felt sick. My stomach reacted, and empty itself onto the dock.

I gripped my left arm, looking to see my whole left side covered in blood. There was a gaping hole in my upper arm. Would I ever be able to use it again? I couldn't even feel it or move my fingers. I did not care at the moment; I just wanted to be far away from here. I started staggering down the docks, but my vision kept fading in and out. I was losing too much blood.

"Shit, I can't see anything," I heard Suigetsu say. "Where's the freak? Where is he?" I glanced back to see Suigetsu's face was completely red and raw looking. His eyes blood shot. "Where's my knife?" He stumbled around looking for it. The knife, by his feet, got kicked into the water as he shuffled around for it. I quickly picked up my pace, only halfway away from them.

"Karin, Jugo, go get him. Hold him down!" Karin, who had been frozen staring at her camera, looked up quickly at me glaring. Jugo managed to pull himself out of the water. I saw his hands were as raw and red as Suigetsu's face. They both started towards me. At this point my legs gave out on me. I fell on my knees and leaned against a pole on the dock.

I gathered the rest of my remaining energy and screamed out, "Help! Please, someone help!" I tried screaming more but Jugo slapped his large hands across my mouth to shut me up. He started to lift me off the ground when I heard two pairs of feet running down the dock. All I could see were fuzzy outlines, but I almost cried with joy someone hear me.

There was a loud smack and Jugo's hands let go of me. I felt myself titling forward, but strong hands caught me. I heard some yelling and hitting behind me. The rest was a blur for the next thing I knew I was laying down on the wooden dock with Sasuke's worried face hovering over me.

"You . . . you found me . . . Sasuke," I whispered. My voice was hoarse; I could barely get the words out. His hands rubbed my cheek, funny usually his hands were cold and now they felt really hot. It dawned on me that it was me, I was cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have left you," he cried. Tears slowly leaked down his face. I tried to reassure him, tell him not to cry, but it came out as muffled. Sai's face came into veiw; he leaned over and looked at my arm.

"Shit, they cut an artery open. How far is the nearest hospital?" he asked Sasuke.

"It's in the city. About fifty miles away from here." Sasuke started tearing up his shirt then wrapping it around my arm. I waited for pain when he pressed it on the wound; I did not really feel anything.

"That's too far; he won't make it in time." Sai frowned, looking as though he were thinking hard. "Uchiha, we have to get him to the water." Sasuke looked at him and glared in question.

"What?"

"Just trust me he needs to get to some water, the ocean preferably. Quick, let's get him to the car." Everything faded out at that moment. I woke next in a moving vehicle. My head lay in Sasuke's lap, both of us in the backseat. I guess Sai was driving.

"Naruto, needs medical attention! Turn around now," Sasuke shouted at Sai.

"By the time we got him anywhere he'll be gone! Do you want that," Sai shouted back. I blacked out again and awoke once more on the beach with Sai taking my shoes off. Sasuke held onto my hand for dear life, seeming scared and confused on what to do. I felt myself slowly go numb. I let my head roll to the side to look out, seeing we were at the beach back behind my house.

"Lift him up and take him to the water, quick," commanded Sai. Sasuke did as he was told, and started walking into the water. Sasuke walked until the water reached his waist, slowly lowering me into the water. As the water started to touch me, my whole body seized up. I felt like I was suddenly on fire. I squirmed in Sasuke's grasp and cried out in pain. Sai suddenly was by my other side, holding my empty hand. "Just deal with the pain, Naruto."

"But it hurts," I whimpered. Sasuke's grip tightened on my other hand. He looked strickened that I was in pain, but he stayed as though he trusted Sai's judgment. It was a minute after the pain started that it lessened, then disappeared altogether. Then I suddenly felt more aware. Suddenly felt more alive. My vision cleared, I was no longer numb or in pain. I could actually feel my left arm again, which a funny tingling sensation running up my arm. I glanced at my arm and saw the hole slowly closing up. I looked up to Sasuke. He stared at my arm in amazement, his eyes looking as though they would pop out. I was just amazed and confused as him. Cuts and scrapes always healed fast for me, but never this quickly.

At that point, I realized it was not just my arm that was tingling. My legs were fusing together as well. I started thrashing wildly, wanting desperately to be back on land. If Sasuke or Sai saw my tail, I just know something terrible would happen. At that moment, my tail fully formed and splashing in the water, Sasuke turned towards the sound to see my bright, orange tail. His eyes got even wider than before and his jaw even dropped. He stared hard at my tail as though it were a mere allusion. I quickly turned to Sai to see if he was freaking out too. He just smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I blinked in confusion. If Sai was not freaking, even was not even fazed by the sudden appearance of it. Then, that must mean . . . he knew. He knew all along. If he knew then . . . is he?

The question must have shown within my eyes. He stared hard into mine and nodded slowly; answering all questions. I glanced down quickly to see his tail, but there was none to see. He stood on legs in the water, not even any scales on his legs. His hand on my own shifted. He lifted it up, the moon shining enough light for me to see web fingers. A thin, clear layer of skin lay between each finger, resembling closely to a frog's. I stared at him and the fingers in curiosity. He just sort of grinned and shrugged. We both looked at Sasuke, who continue to stare with mouth wide open and blinking hard. Almost as if he thought he had something in his eye to being seeing my tail. He then turned to me, closing his mouth quickly when he saw me staring.

"Naruto, how . . . what . . . you have a tail," he finally managed to get out. I bite my lip and nodded slowly.

"Well, as you can see clearly Uchiha, yes Naruto has a tail. It is also not very polite to stare," said Sai smoothly. "Why don't we go back to the beach and talk things through." This seemed more of a command than a request. Sasuke shook his head slowly, letting go of my hand and waded through the water, back to the beach. He did not even glance back at me. I bit my lip even harder, closing my eyes tight feeling tears come up. I forced them back down, refusing to cry. I have cried too much already over Sasuke, I will not cry any more. I opened my eyes again when Sai gave my hand a hard squeeze. "It'll be alright, don't worry."

"How did you know the water would heal me," I asked quietly.

"It's a defense system all mers have. Salt water heals all wounds. Come on, lets go to shore I'll explain more there." We both sort of swam back to the beach. He helped me pull myself back on land, then sat down next to me. Sasuke sat a few feet away from us. He watched my legs slowly form back, with my pants returning as well. He sort of shook his head again, as if not sure what to think about it. We all kind of sat in awkward silence then; almost as though none of us was sure what to say first.

"So . . . you're some kind of sea creature . . . a mermaid," Sasuke finally asked. I pulled my knees up to my chest, nodding yes. "How?"

"Well, firstly he's a merman," Sai spoke up for me. My voice was lost to me for the moment. "It's pretty simple really, when a mommy and a daddy really love each other they . . ."

"Enough," Sasuke cut Sai off quickly. "I meant I've know you, Naruto, for years now and you never suddenly sprouted a tail whenever you swam in the past." My mouth suddenly felt dry, afraid to speak. I gather up my courage though, knowing I would have to explain everything to Sasuke. Tell him all my secrets. I shouldn't have kept any secrets from him in the first place.

"I didn't get it until my sixteen birthday," I spoke quietly. "I got it when I turned of age. It happens sometimes with other . . . half-mers."

"Half who?"

"Half-mer. It's a person who is half mermaid or merman and half human. It's what they call people like Naruto and I," explained Sai. Sasuke turned and looked hard at him.

"I didn't see you have a tail," he spoke hard.

"I don't have one, not entirely at least." Sai scooted closer to the water, placing his hand under it. A few seconds passed by, then the web formed between his fingers again. "I can breathe underwater, swim faster than a normal human, but I do not grow a tail like other half-mers. I only get webbing between my fingers and toes." He pulled out his hand again, the webbing disappearing in an instant. "As far as I know, I'm the only half-mer like this. I'm sort of a half-mer gone wrong." He shrugged as in a no big deal. Sasuke shook his head in even more dismay and I stared in amazement.

"So, you're both some kind of 'half-mer' or whatever?" Sasuke gripped his hair, placing his head between his knees like he was going to be sick. "This is just too weird. I knew I thought I saw something strange about your legs on the day you saved me, Naruto. Plus, you swimming so far to land. But I never thought of something like this. I thought maybe I had just imagined it. But you to have a tail . . . it's just too freaky." He just kept lightly shaking his head while keeping it in the position it was. I suddenly felt angered by this statement. So what if we're weird! So what if I'm weird! I'm tired of Sasuke always finding a reason to hate me. Yes, true it's not every day you suddenly find out someone is a mer. But it shouldn't matter. Especially not after all we've been through.

I stood up quickly, walking over to Sasuke to tower over him. He looked up quickly in surprise as I glared at him. "So what!" I yelled. "So what if I'm a half-mer! If you can't accept my tail, then you can't accept me! It's a part of me Sasuke, it shouldn't matter. But I guess it does to you. Bye Teme, I'll never bother you again."

I stumbled a little bit storming off into the woods. I was still a little woozy from the all the blood loss. I was too mad to care. Angry tears fell down my face as I stomped through the woods, I wiped them away quickly. I won't cry, I refuse to cry. I won't cry ever again, not over Sasuke. Not over something as stupid as him. I heard someone calling my name off in the distance behind me. At first I thought it might be Sai or possibly even Sasuke calling me back. Then when my name was called again I realized it was a higher pitch, a girl's voice. Sakura's voice. I quickly spun around and ran back to the beach. I arrived in time to see Sai helping Sakura onto the beach. Something must be terribly wrong for her to show herself to Sasuke and Sai since she really did not know them yet. Sasuke stood off to the side, looking at her the same way he looked at my tail earlier. I crouched down next to Sakura to talk to her. She gripped onto both of my hands in her's tightly with wild fear in her eyes.

"Sakura, what is it? What's wrong," I asked quickly.

"Naruto, it's them, Neptune's workers. They know you're alive, and that you're a half-mer. They're coming!"

XxXxXxXx

The suspense! Please **review and tell me what you think!** It helps me get knew ideas for the story from your input. Every little idea or comment helps. Like I was totally going to have Sai as a normal half-mer, then at the last minute I came up with this new idea. I hope you guys liked it, and the chappie too of course! :)


End file.
